Story About A Winchester
by AshCrash44
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a little sister, named Maddie. This story is what its like growing up as a Winchester.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**Prologue**

Everyone seems to know the story of the Winchesters, well at least the hunters do. But my story goes deeper then that because I am a Winchester. I would like to show you what its like growing up with two older brothers and a father whose hardly home, in a family that hunts the supernatural. This is my story:

Character Bios

Dean Jason Winchester:

Oldest, sarcastic, loyal, brown hair, green eyes, born on January 24, 1979

Samuel Lucas Winchester:

Middle Child, smart, dependable, Brown Hair, Brown eyes, born on May 2, 1983

Madeline Elizabeth Winchester:

Youngest, sarcastic, troublemaker, good at hacking, Brown hair, hazel eyes, born on June 29, 1989

**Hey this is my first fanfiction story so please give me your honest opinions. If you hate it tell me how to make it better and I will try my hardest. I am posting this a day before school starts so, I may be slow posting.**

Ashcrash44 


	2. How We Got Started

**I do not own Supernatural no matter how much I want to. I do however, own Maddie. Can everyone please read the author note in the next chapter? Thanks.**

**Chapter 1**

Dean- 10

Sam- 6

Maddie- 6 Months

Even though I don't remember it I experienced something scary, my brother have told me the story of it; of how my mom died and how we got start as a well- known hunting family.

_(General POV)_

It was late at night when Mary was putting Maddie to sleep… "Say goodnight to your sister boys" Mary Winchester told her sons.

"Goodnight Maddie" Sammy said.

"Night Mads" said Dean.

"You guys think she's ready to toss around the old football yet?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Sam went running and shouted "No daddy!"

John caught Sam just as Dean mocked, "_No daddy._"

"Dean Jason, don't tease your brother" Mary warned.

"Sorry" Dean sighed.

"Come on guys time for bed." John said.

"You got them?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I got 'em"

After John left, Mary turned off the light and whispered, "Goodnight baby." Then Mary went to her sons' bedroom, now that they shared a room because Maddie was born.

"Goodnight boys."

Together they answered, "Night mom."

Mary smiled and since she was sitting next to Dean she quietly whispered, "Angels are watching over you."

Soon all the Winchester children were sleeping. "Are you coming to bed hon?" Mary asked in the doorway of their bedroom.

"In a bit," John said going downstairs.

A few hours later, the baby monitor woke Mary up. "John?" she mumbled.

She rolled over and found he wasn't there. When she was up, she headed towards the nursery, as she walked into the room, "John is she hungry?"

The figure barley turned around. "Shhhhh".

"All right" Mary said sleepily as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. She noticed that the lights were flickering.

Back in the nursery, the figure begins to cut his wrist and let blood drops fall into the baby's mouth.

Out in the hall, Mary goes down to the end towards a lamp on the wall. She taps it, frowning. After it stops flickering Mary notices there are lights coming from down stairs. She goes down and sees that John has fallen asleep watching a war movie. With a gasp, she realized that the figure in Maddie's nursery is not him. She runs back upstairs, yelling for Maddie. Mary runs in and stops suddenly.

"Its you," she said.

John hears Mary scream and wakes up. He runs upstairs, yelling her name. As John runs in, he sees the room is quiet and empty. "Mary?" He looks down and sees Maddie awake.

"Hey, Maddie. You okay?"

As John looks into Maddie's crib, something wet drips onto the pillow. He reaches in to touch it, and another drop - of blood - falls on his hand. Terrified, he looks up. He sees Mary plastered to the ceiling, bleeding from the abdomen, staring open-mouthed at him. He yells her name, as Mary bursts into flames; the fire spreads over the ceiling.

John bundles Maddie out of her crib and runs into Sam and Dean.

"Daddy" Sam said scared.

John looked at Dean "Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Dean, go!" he told him.

Taking Sam's hand and carrying Maddie, Dean runs downstairs and out the front door. John goes back into the nursery to find the flames engulfing the room. He yells for Mary again.

Dean runs outside holding Maddie, and Sam's hand, goes to the Impala, then stops, turning to look at the house. "Its okay Maddie, you too Sammy it will all be okay," he said.

John comes barreling out of the burning house and meets up with Dean at the impala. He grabs Maddie who is crying. "I gotcha," he said.

Later on the family is sitting on the hood of the car watching the Lawrence Fire Department extinguishing the flames before driving away to stay at a motel for the night.


	3. Secrets Out

Chapter 2

**Hey- hope you like the story so far, I will be doing some episodes, and if there's any people want you can put it in a review or you can send me a pm me. If anyone has ideas of things that can happen to the Winchester's, same thing. I really need the help. Thanks,**

**Ashcrash44**

**Chapter 2**

Dean- 15

Sam- 11

Maddie- 5

One of the days that stick out in my mind was the day I learned the truth. Daddy came home hurt again and Sam was trying to distract me while Dean helped patch up Dad.

"Sammy why does Daddy have boo- boos when he comes home from his work trips?" I asked in a cute little voice while we were coloring.

"Um… it's just what happens, with that type of job, you can get hurt a lot." Sam replied.

"But why he do it?" Sam sighed. He had no clue what to say or do but then John and Dean came out from the bedrooms.

"Its okay Sammy, I think its time she found out what my job really is." Dad said softly.

"Dad no she's too young!" Dean whispered next to him.

"Dean, Maddie needs to know. I can tell your starting to get scared seeing Daddy like this huh?" he asked coming towards me.

I nodded and raised my arms up indicating that I wanted to be picked up. Dad showed a tiny smile on his face and picked me up, then brought me over to the couch. After he set me down, he kneeled in front of me, and he told me about everything. Why we move a lot, why Dad leaves just Sam, or me with Sam and Dean alone why all three come home hurt sometimes, and how Mom's death wasn't an accident. He said that he doesn't know what killed Mom yet but he intends to find out.

"Are the monsters in my closet and under my bed real?" I asked in a scared little voice,

"No Maddie their not real your always safe at home with us." Dad explained while giving warning looks to Sam and Dean who were laughing.

"Who's gonna protect me from da real ones?"

Dean smiled and said, "Me, Sammy, and Daddy will always be there to protect you."

I looked back at Daddy and asked, "Why are you telling me now?"

"Maddie, I just need you to be safe, and to do that you need to understand what's really out there." He said. "So tomorrow we leave for the cabin and start Maddie's training." Dad said standing up.

I looked at Sam and Dean's faces and started laughing cause of the scowls they had on their faces. Dad turned around and saw their faces; they immediately stopped and took my hands.

"We're um, going to put Maddie to bed, and we have a long day tomorrow." Dean said to Dad.

"But I'm not tiered" I shouted. Sam and Dean both looked down at me, their eyes telling me to 'shut up'.

"Their right baby girl, its past your bedtime anyway." I pouted but went to Dad and hugged him. "Goodnight Daddy," I said.

He looked down.

"Night babe," he said, and then he looked at my brothers. "When you put her to bed I want to talk to you two."

Sam and Dean sighed together, "Yes Sir."

In my room they covered me up, in my bed and said goodnight, but before they left quietly I asked, "Dean, Sammy, can you check for monsters?" They smiled and Sam checked the closet while Dean looked under the bed.

"None here" said Sam.

"Or here peanut" Dean added.

"Kay" I said my eyes dropping. My brothers looked at me once more then left the room to go talk to dad.


	4. Soccer Accident Part 1

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean- 20

Sam- 16

Maddie- 10

One day when we were staying in Champagne Illinois, about an hour before Dean was coming to pick me up from school, I was in gym. We were playing soccer, and the gym teacher Mr. Kent called me over while everyone was lining up.

"Maddie, you did really well today, the soccer league for ten- year- olds is holding try-outs this week. I think you should try-out." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then he handed me a form, "Just have a parent or guardian sign this form for permission".

That's when my teacher, Mrs. Aikin, came to take us back to class. As we were walking, I thought 'Dad will never let me do this; maybe I can get Dean to sign it.'

Soon the final bell rang and I went down the stairs and out the front door. Then I saw the impala, which Dad gave Dean. I went running for it.

"Hey Dean!" I said as I climbed in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Peanut, how was school?" I made a face, and scowled.

"Boring. How much longer is Dad on that in New York for?" I asked.

"He called today and said that he won't be home for another week. Why?" Dean said as he pulled out into school traffic on the way to the new house we rented a few weeks ago.

"No reason, just was wondering." He looked at me strangely.

"What are you up to?"

I looked at him and as truthfully as I could I said, "Nothing."

Then Dean pulled into the driveway and cut the engine, "I'm not going to get a call from another school again am I, Madeline?" He asked me sternly.

"No, Sir" I replied honestly while shaking my head.

"I better not, now go inside and do your homework."

"But it's Friday," I pouted. Dean just gave me a look, which instantly made me get out of the impala.

When I got inside the house, I went to the kitchen to get water and some food. The school had made chicken patties that were still half-frozen so I skipped lunch. As I got closer, I heard Sam talking so I guessed he was on the phone.

"Yeah, I just have to ask my Dad how long we are based here for," he said.

I instantly knew he was talking to someone from school because our cover up story about why we move so much is that my Dad is still in the Marines.

"I'll get back to you…. Kay, Bye." He put the phone back on the charger. "Hi, Mads" Sam said.

"Hey," I mumbled distractedly, thinking about how I was going to convince Dad or Dean to let me play soccer. _I could always forge the permission slip myself_, I thought as I grabbed a water. Then something hit the back of my head. I whirled around and noticed that Dean and Sam were looking at me funny.

"Something wrong Maddie?" Sam asked me. I shook my head.

"I just need to call Dad, is he at the motel right now?" I asked Dean. He looked at the clock. "No, but he should be in about an hour."

I nodded and said, "I'll go do my homework while I wait."

I started up the stairs, feeling my brothers' eyes following me. I had no clue what to do while I tried not going insane waiting for the hour to go by. It was only the forth day of the school year so I didn't have any homework. I took out my permission slip and put it on my desk. Then I went running to Sam's room.

"Sammy? Can I borrow your laptop for one hour? Please?" I asked through the door. He opened up his bedroom door and looked down at me.

"No."

I gave him the puppy eyes and when that didn't work I said, "I'll do your chores for a week!" Sam looked like he was thinking about it then went back to his room.

I sighed thinking it was a 'no', but then I heard my name being called.

"Be careful with it kiddo" I took the laptop smiling, but before I was all the way in my room Sam said, "Mads, you don't have to do my chores. I have full chore duty since Dad and I got into that fight."

He went back into his room and I went into mine. After the internet booted up, I googled "Blue Water Soccer Club". Before I realized it, it was five pm. _Wow, it worked, _I thought. I grabbed my new cell phone that Dad gave me two weeks ago and scrolled down the contacts list. Soon I found 'Dad' right above 'Dean' and pressed the little green phone button.

'Hey Dad, can I ask you a question?" I asked before he had a chance to say anything.

"Hello to you to. What do you need, Baby girl?" Dad replied.

"How long are we staying here for?"

"At least till the end of the semester… so till January. Why?" He asked.

"Today at school, we were playing soccer in gym, and I got the most goals. At the end of class, Mr. Kent gave me a form and told me there are try-outs this weekend for the team. Can I go?" I asked all in one breath.

"Sorry Maddie, but you can't try-out." He answered.

"WHAT! Why not!?" I nearly shouted.

"Madeline drop that tone. I said no, so the answer is no. Do you understand me?" He snapped. When I didn't say anything, he growled, "Do you understand me Madeline Elizabeth Winchester!"

I sighed and quietly said, "Yes, Sir."

Dad then hung up. _Looks like its time for plan Dean._

**Hey I hoped you guys liked the first part, the rest will be up in a day or two. School just started for me so I am sorry if I get slow at posting, but I am not quitting the story, I just started it. I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own Mr. Kent and Mrs. Aikin. They were my real gym and 5****th**** Grade teachers.**

**Ashcrash44**


	5. Author Note

Hey Everyone,

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter, I hate author notes, but I need help, I can't come up with something to do for 'Plan Dean'. Everything I come up with I hate. So if you have any ideas PM me, and if I chose yours I will dedicate the chapter to ypu and use special thanks and everything.**

**Ashcrash44**


	6. Soccer Accident Part 2

About 30 minutes before dinner, I was pacing my room trying to decide what 'Plan Dean' would be

**A/N Part 1:**

**Hey Guys- Sorry this took so long, I was having major writers block, and the chapter wasn't exactly how I wanted it but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

About 30 minutes before dinner, I was pacing my room trying to decide what 'Plan Dean' would be. I opened my bedroom door, ran out into the hallway, grabbed the portable phone then went back into my room before my brothers could see me. Quickly I called my friend, Reagan, to see if she had any ideas because she was invited to play soccer also. The cool thing about her family is that they hunt too, but Sam and Dean don't know and that's how Reagan wants to keep it.

"Hey Mr. Hawthorne, is Reagan there?"

He replied, _"Yes, Hang on a second Madeline."_ I flinched. I hate my full name, my breath starts hitching when someone calls me that because it means I am in trouble.

"_Hello?"_ Reagan's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey I need your help!"

I could hear the smirk in her voice. _"With what Maddie?"_ I sighed.

"The whole soccer thing. I called and asked my Dad if I could do it, but he got furious that I even asked. Now I have to ask Dean to sign the form without my Dad's permission and I _so_ know he won't go for it."

Reagan started laughing at me. _"Okay, okay, calm down, I told my parents that it would help keep me trained because of the running and stuff. I'm still waiting for their answer but you should try that, and if it doesn't work forge it. That's_ _what I would do. That help?"_

"Yea, that's good, thanks Reag."

She said it was no problem, and then we hung up. I got off my bed to sneak back out into the hall to put the phone back, but when I opened the door, I screamed. Dean was there looking down at me seriously pissed off.

"'Plan Dean' huh?" Was all he said. Before I could say anything, he pointed to his room and yelled.

"My room _**NOW**_ Madeline."

I dropped the phone and practically ran into his room with him on my trail. On my way, I was looking for Sam, so he could save me like he normally did when it came to stuff like this. '_Actually come to think of it he would have came right when Dean yelled.' _I thought.

"Sam went shopping, we're out of food, so he's not going to save you this time," Dean growled, knowing what I was thinking. I gulped.

Now we were in Dean's room, and I was starting to get scared about what he would do. He heard I was planning to go behind Dad's back and if Dad found out, I wouldn't be able to sit for at least a week. I was looking down at the floor, while Dean was pacing.

"I don't know if I should punish you myself, tell Dad, or do both," he said. I just stared at the floor and said nothing. "You know what? I'm in a good mood today, so this is your get out of jail free card. Use it wisely." I looked up, shocked,

"_What?_" I whispered.

"You heard me now go and stay in your room until dinner or I just might change my mind," he said sternly.

"Yes, Sir."

As I went back to my room, I saw the phone was on the floor and put it back on the hook. I passed Dean, who looked like he was about to rip my head off. Right before I shut my door he said, "There's no way I am signing that form since Dad already said no, Maddie" I sighed.

"Yea, I fig-"Then I stopped. I forgot who I was talking to. "I mean, Yes, Sir," And closed my door.

On my desk laid the permission slip, just mocking me, I went over to it and was going to rip it up, but then I thought about what Reagan said. _"And if it doesn't work forge it." _I looked at the at the parent/guardian signature line. Next to my math book on my desk was a pen and pencil. I frowned looking at it.

"Screw this" I grabbed the pen, and forged Dad's signature good enough that it could rival his own.

Sam came home and made dinner. When he called me down, I could tell Dean talked to him because Sam looked surprised. I may be a troublemaker but I normally never would have tried to trick Dean into something. We sat down and I just stared at my plate, moving the food around. Sam sighed.

"Look guys, I know what happened but can we at least work on the attitudes before Dad gets home? Other wise we all will be in trouble."

I nodded and said "Sorry, your right, but I'm not that hungry." I glanced at Dean "May I be excused, sir?" He nodded. "Go get ready for bed Maddie. I'll check on you later."

I grabbed my plate and put it on the counter.

"Yes, sir."

You maybe are wondering why I am saying 'Sir' a lot. Well, that's because he likes it, and because he let me off the hook. Plus, it shows respect so that gives me some brownie points.

The weekend went by fast and soon it was again Monday, after school and the day of my first soccer practice. I called the house on my way to the field.

"Hey Sam is it cool if I hang out with Reagan? We have a group project with two other people, and its due Friday, so it would be today through Thursday?" I asked him since he's the one that cares about school.

"Sure Mads, when you going be home?" I sighed, relived.

"Um… around 5."

He said that it was cool and then I met Reagan and we went to our first day of practice.

After, we found out that our first game was Friday at four. I gulped realizing that it is when my Dad is going to be home. Reagan noticed me looking slightly paler.

"Hey, what's wrong, Maddie?" I looked at her.

"My dad will be back by then." She looked upset.

"You have to be there! It's when were choosing captain and I know you'll get picked- you're perfect for it!"

I changed into my jeans.

"I'll try to be there of course, but I might have to come up with another lie, again. I'm already dead if Dean and Dad find out about this." Reagan looked confused.

"Why Dean?" She asked.

"Because he gave me my out of jail free card, so he'll be seriously mad if he finds out so double the punishment. Maybe I shouldn't have done this"

It was finally Friday and I felt like I was so lucky. Dad called last night and he shouldn't be back until tomorrow night now. I asked my brothers if I could spend the night at Reagan's tonight and they said I could if I came home the next day at noon. I agreed and said I was going right after school so I pack clothes in my backpack, which also had my uniform.

"Bye Dean" I shouted as I got out of the impala.

"Be good for the Hawthorne's, Mads" he replied.

"I will," I agreed as I ran off to class.

It really must have been my lucky day because I had no homework and right after I got to the field we picked captain. Five minutes before the game Coach Frendt called the team over.

"Okay girls, congratulate your new captain, Maddie Stevens" I smiled instantly while the team cheered and clapped me on the back.

The game went great and fast, us winning 39-10, we were all so excited and it helped prove I was a good captain, because I helped the coach pick the plays.

"Now Girls, go get showered up, and I will see you Monday for practice. Good Job today Maddie," He said to me as I was packing up.

"Thanks, Coach." I replied as I headed to the locker room.

As Reagan and I made our way out to her parents I saw them talking to my Dad. _'What's he doing home, Dean said-' _I wanted to hit myself- hard.

"Crap" I whispered and pulled Reagan to the side before Dad saw me.

"What is it Maddie?" She asked.

"Dean knew I was lying to him, so he lied about Dad coming home tomorrow night. He's out there talking to your parents. I am _so_ dead Reag." I sighed.

"What do you thinks going to happen?"

"I don't know but I better get out there before I get into more trouble, it's been nice knowing you Reagan."

Before I could move, she grabbed my shoulders. "What do mean by that?" She asked.

"He will most likely make us move because of this. He did when Sammy _almost _did the same thing. Almost Reagan. I actually did _it_."

I looked down and hugged her then lifted my head and walked out to my furious Father. On the way, I passed the Hawthorne's.

"I guess your going home, Madeline," Mr. Hawthorne said as he walked to Reagan. I flinched again knowing that I would be called that a lot tonight. I nodded my head and went to my Dad.

"Get in the car, Madeline" he growled through his teeth.

I sighed and did as he said. I kept my head down the whole way home, scared because of my Dad's anger and because of the fact that he was staying quite. John Winchester being quite is never a good thing. When we got out of the car, he grabbed the back of my neck and practically pushed me into the house, where Sam and Dean were. I glared at the two of them.

"Don't look at your brothers like that. They're not the ones that lied for a week strait and went behind backs. Now get your ass down into the basement **NOW**," Dad screamed. I went rushing down stairs.

"I don't know what you were thinking, Madeline. After I said no, you made a plan to go to Dean to get him to let you join. Then when he said no, you decided not to care what anyone says and forged it so you could still get what you want." Dad yelled. I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "I don't want to hear any thing from you Madeline, I am not in the mood for your attitude so just to warn you, if I hear anything come out of that mouth tonight, unless you are spoken to, you will be knocked down a few pegs. Do you understand me?"

Looking down at the ground I replied, "Yes, Sir." He snorted in approval.

"Now you're grounded until further notice, and start packing. Were out of here by Sunday. The Stevens' are no longer staying here."

I looked up at him but the look on his face made me stop what I was about to say,

"Your room now Madeline. I am serious about the packing. Go." I nodded my head at went up two floors to my room.

After I closed the door, I noticed Dean was sitting on my bed.

"I'm really tired right now Dean and Dad said I have to start packing can this wait till tomorrow?" He stood up and walked over to me, he kept walking towards me until I was back against my door.

"I could care less about how you feel right now. You are going to shut up and listen to me." Dean growled. "I let you out of getting punished a week ago and you go and do this, so now not only I'm I punishing you for today but also for 'Plan Dean', I don't care what punishment Dad gave you, but from me you are grounded 'till the end of time' _and_ your going to be training everyday. Wake up is 5 am starting tomorrow morning. If you don't like it, tough. I don't care what time school starts when we get to this new city. You also will be training when you get home for two hours, even if you have a lot of homework." I looked back down at the floor. "I promise you that if you even think about ever doing this again, your ass will be hurting so bad you won't be able to sit for a _month_. Do you understand me Madeline?"

Looking up at my irritated brother, I nodded my head. "Yes sir."

He left the room and I started packing up all my stuff. I knew I wouldn't be alone for a while because Dean took my cell phone with him, and I will most likely be doing only research for a long time. When I looked at the clock, it showed that it was 1 am. I laid down in my bed and the last thing I thought was, '_Man am I stupid.'_

**A/N Part 2:**

**So I just wanted to tell you that during my writer's block, I started another Supernatural story. I am going to wait till I have a few chapters written to post it, but it should be soon. The story is Pre- Series so it won't be with any episodes but I did add a girl in it. Her name is Andie and she's Dean's girlfriend. The story will be called ****Count On Me****, look out for it.**

**Thanks and R&R**

**Ashcrash44**


	7. Leaving

Leaving

**Hey Guys- here's the next chapter and I have about three chapters written for my new story but I have to type them, but I'm too lazy. I have started the next chapter for this story also. Kay so here's what I am thinking, this story can be a prequel and I will start a story where Maddie is 16. It would go through the episodes so I might get bad reviews but. What do you think? Yes or NO?**

**AshCrash44**

**Chapter 5**

Dean- 22

Sam- 18

Maddie- 12

Dad was home from a hunt for once, but he and Sam were fighting. Again. They just had a big one and both Sam and Dad left the house this time. Forgetting about me, but what ever. Earlier Sam and I hade a fight when we were left home alone and he got me in trouble. So my 12- year- old mind decides since Dean was at a bar and Dad and Sam were gone, I'd go exploring in Sam's room. Where I am not allowed.

As I looked through drawers, I found letters, Playboy and Maximum magazines, and surprisingly condoms. _Gross._ I closed the drawer and went over to his desk where I found the first clue to betrayal. In the cabinet, in the very back was a small key, which looked like a P.O. Box key. I flipped it over and found a number engraved into it. _# 2159B._

All of a sudden, I heard the front door slam open and shut.

"Maddie?" Come on we have to run some errands for Dad before he leaves for the next hunt." Dean's voice rang through the house. I pocketed the key and ran downstairs.

"Hey is the post office on the list? I have to mail a letter to Raegan." _And see what Sammy is hiding. _Dean nodded.

"Yah, while your in there you can pick up a package form Caleb."

We headed out towards the impala, and I got in the passenger side, then Dean started his baby.

I was watching the city go by, when I began to wonder what Sam was up to. I kept my face clear though, which I learned to do after Dean knew something was up with the "Soccer Incident". We pulled into that gas station so Dean can feed his car.

"Hey can I get a slushy?" He looked up and gave me a 10.

"Sure get me one too." I nodded and went into the gas station store.

When I got back to the impala we took off, and headed to the bank, and lastly the post office.

I got out and went inside. As I made my way to the counter, I was getting nervous about Sam. He was never the type to do this; he was the good one, the Winchester Saint.

"Can I help you, young lady?" I looked up.

"Uh… yeah I need to pick up a package for John Calvin."

The funny looking lady looked up the name on her ancient looking computer and went into the back room. She came back with a small package so I knew it wasn't weapons.

"Sign here." I did and then I handed her my letter to mail.

Before I went to Dean, I went into the room full of P.O. Boxes. Luckily, Sam's wasn't up high it was a perfect reach. I slowly put the key in. _This is it, Sam's secret. What he's been up to lately, always in his room doing stuff._ I turned the key and opened the small door, inside was a thick letter. It looked heavy but I grabbed it anyway. I looked at the return address and everything made since.

_Stanford University_

_Office of Undergraduate Admission_

_Montag Hall, 355 Galves St._

_Stanford CL 94305-6106, _

I couldn't believe it; _Sam was planning to leave me,_ after he promised he wouldn't ever leave. I took the letter and hid it under my shirt, took the key and shut the door. As I made my way out to Dean, I knew I couldn't look at him or he would know something was wrong. I got back in the impala.

"Got the package and mailed your letter?" I nodded my head not really paying attention to him.

"Yup, got it."

I looked out the window, so Dean wouldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes but by the time we got to a red light, he saw my reflection in the window.

"Maddie what's wrong?" He gripped my shoulder and made me face him.

I just turned my head and whispered, "Lights green, Dean."

He let go and drove toward an empty parking lot of a closed down grocery store, which I say is haunted.

"Now tell me what's wrong. We're not going anywhere till you do." Dean demanded.

I took the letter out from under my shirt and gave it to him. He grabbed it and looked at it with his eyebrows creased. Dean's face started to smooth out, and he sighed.

"You found out," he mumbled to himself.

"_You knew!"_ I shouted. He looked at me.

"Of course I knew, Maddie. Sam can't keep a secret from me, neither can you." I looked down and Dean started the car.

"He got accepted didn't he? That's why it's so big and thick." I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Mads, he got accepted and he's probably going." Dean replied.

When we got home, both Dad and Sam were there.

"Go wash up for dinner Maddie," Dad said from the kitchen.

"Yes Sir."

As I went up stairs, I saw Sam come out of the bathroom.

"Hey baby girl, where were you guys?" I looked up at him.

"Gas station, bank, and post office. I had to mail a letter to Raegan." Sam nodded looking a little nervous, I turned around and went to the bathroom and knew Sam was going to look for the key that was in my pocket. He rushed into the bathroom a few minutes later looking very pissed off.

"Damn it Madeline, you went into my room again and stole my key. Give it back _NOW_." I did, and he sat down on the floor next to me. "This life, I'm just not meant for Maddie. I'm sorry but I want out and college is my ticket." I nodded and sighed angrily.

"Well congratulations Sam, you got accepted into Stanford University. Have a nice life." I left the bathroom and ran downstairs.

I was sitting at the table and I over heard Dean and Sam talking, and Dean was giving him the letter.

"Not tonight Sam" Dean whispered.

"Yes Dean, I am doing it tonight. I am already packed so I'm ready for what ever he throws at me." Dad came and sat down not hearing anything.

"Boys dinner, come sit down."

I wasn't hungry anymore so I was just picking around my plate, playing with my food. Right before dinner was over Sam looked at me with sorry eyes.

"Dad, I got accepted to Stanford University on a full ride and I'm going." Dad started laughing, then noticed no one else was even smiling.

"Dean, take Maddie into your room."

Dean shot up and grabbed me. We weren't even there yet and I already heard Dad starting to yell. I just sat in Dean's room staring at the floor. When I heard the front door slam, I shot up and ran out there, and through the door.

"SAM" I shouted in the pouring rain. He turned around and saw me there.

"Maddie?" I ran to him. "Please don't go; you promised you wouldn't leave me! Dean's my other parent. I can't keep secrets with him, can't tell him everything. Don't leave. Please. I'll be good, I promise!" I cried and cried to him, holding him to me.

Sam sighed, and bent down so we were eye level. "Sorry babe but I'm going. I will make you a new promise though. I will give you my phone number and I will answer every time you call, and I will always email you back within a day."

I was still crying when Dean came out and stood me waiting. Sam picked me up and handed me over to Dean, I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his collarbone. He started rubbing my back trying to sooth me but nothing was helping. When I finally settled down, Sam was gone and it was still pouring. The sky knew how I felt. We went back in the house where my Dad was.

He looked at Dean and me and said, "Sam is no longer your brother."

Dean just took my hand and led me to my room. He helped me get into warm, dry clothes, and tucked me into his bed, knowing I would want sleep with him. I had a nightmare about Sam dying that night and I needed him when I woke up, so I called and there was no answer.

_Remember that promise he gave me right before he left? Well I'm 15 now; it's been 3 years. I haven't talked to _Sammy_ since the night he left me alone._


	8. Sam!

Hey Guys-

I got this chapter done so fast. Yay!! So I decided, since reviewers wanted me to, that I would start doing episodes. Now that Sam left and everything, I can't do much without him. So, next chapter will either be a part of or all of the episode Pilot. I have chosen which episodes from the first two seasons I am doing, but tell me what episodes you want to see, and I will try. Thanks.

**Chapter 6**

Dean- 24

Sam- 20

Maddie- 14

I can't believe it's already been two years since Sam left me to go to college. My Dad made us move pretty much a week after that, but during that week, I would break down and cry just by seeing his room when nobody was looking.

I tried emailing him and calling some more, but nothing, just silence. Dean could see what this was doing to me, and hated it, Dad left for another hunt day after Sam left.

I have hardly seen him since, which is funny cause it's been 2 years. Last night I came up with a plan to see Sammy again, Dad's part is easy; he just left yesterday for another 'mission', but Dean I have to try to get away from.

Its summer so I can't use the going to school excuse, but hey, I'm a Winchester!

It was past midnight when Dean got back from the bar, and then it was like he knew something was up, and he fell asleep on the couch.

I tiptoed out past the couch and over to the door that just so happened to have three locks and a big salt line. After I got the first two locks open, I heard Dean tossing around, and I instantly froze.

A minute later, I was out side hunting for a car to 'kidnap', and then I saw this piece of crap 93 Magna TR.

'_Well its sucky looking, but it will get me to Sam'_

Not surprisingly, the crappy car was unlocked, and thanks to Dean, I know how to hot-wire a car.

I got in it, and after a minute started it up, and headed towards Sammy. The funny thing about this plan is that I didn't even begin to think about when Dean woke up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dean's Point of View

When I woke up, I had a splitting headache, but man it was worth it after have a _fun_ night with the Moore twins.

I got up and headed over to the bathroom to go get some extra strength Tylenol, when I noticed it was 1 PM.

_Maddie would have woken me up by now, _I thought. I went over to her room and knocked, "Maddie, you in there?"

When I didn't get a reply, I barged into her room and saw it was empty. "Maddie?" all I got back was silence.

"MADDIE?"

I whipped my cell phone out of my pocket and started dialing, _1-313-298-9595_

She had better answer or else she's in even more trouble,

"Hey, you've reached Maddie Winchester; I can't come to the phone right now. If it's an emergency, you can call my brother Dean at 555-9021. Or leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you. If you're important enough. Thanks"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Maddie's Point of View

I was there; I actually made it all the way to California without getting pulled over or anything. I looked at the clock in the car and saw it was 2 PM,

'_Dean should have noticed I was gone by now'_

Then my phone rang, I picked it up slowly, scared to see who it was, and I was shocked when I saw it said Michael.

Michael is someone who's been a friend of mine since I can remember. He is Joshua Clemens' son and is a year older than me.

He is also my secrete crush for about two years now and he's like my other brother. Which means I'm about to get chewed out.

"Hello"

"Maddie, where the HELL are you, do you even know how worried Dean is right now. He's even thinking about calling John do you want that?"

Michael is one of the only people that can make me feel sorry for something I had my mind dead set to.

"No, but I just had to do something on my own, and Dean never would have let me. Michael, you can't let him call my dad, please."

"Maddie, all I have to say is that you better call Dean and fast before he calls John. I may not really be related and I may be an only child, but if my little sister pulled what you did, let's just say she wouldn't be sitting for a while."

I sighed.

"Thanks Mike that makes me brave enough to call my older brother, and tell him that I snuck out just to see Sammy again."

"That's where you went? Mads, I know you miss him, but you can't just take off like thi- wait, how did you get there?"

I gulped, forgetting that he could hear it on the other side of the line,

"Well, I might have…"

"Might have what, Madeline?"

I whispered, "Stolen a car"

Michael sighed, suddenly sounding tired, "Maddie, call Dean and leave the car there. I'm older so I'm pulling rank right now. You are to leave the car there and have Dean pick you up. Do you understand me?"

He knows that I hate it when he pulls rank on me, another one of hunting's stupid rules, _listen to those older then you_.

I refuse to ever call him sir though, "I understand Michael"

"Good, now call Dean, Mads. I've never seen him this worried before. So far, he's called Caleb, Pastor Jim, Dad and me. I don't know who else, maybe he even tried to get a hold of Sam and might have had some luck."

I winced; _a lot of people know I'm gone. Dads going to find out for sure._

"I'll call him, Michael. Bye."

"Bye, Kid."

I closed my phone then opened it again, I scrolled down the list till I found Dean. Lastly I hit the little green phone and listened to it ring.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dean's Point of View

I was pacing in Pastor Jim's living room scared to death about what happened to Maddie. My one job was to protect her; I couldn't even do that right.

"Dean, you can calm down now, Joshua called. Michael talked to Maddie and she's just fine."

I sighed, a little relived but now pissed off that I know she ran away, and nothing supernatural got to her. I was about to start pacing again when I felt my cell phone starting to go off.

"Winchester"

"_Dean, its Maddie_" I heard timidly.

"Madeline Elizabeth Winchester, where the hell are you"

"_I'm sorta in California, to see Sam_"

"You ran away, to see **SAM?**" I asked furiously.

"_I didn't run away, and I'm coming right back home. I just… I miss him_"

I sighed, "Are you at Stanford yet?"

"_Yeah_"

"Stay there till I come and get you, speaking of which, how did you get there?" I asked suspicious.

I heard her gulp.

"_Um… you're going to be mad_." She whispered.

"I'm already really mad Maddie. Tell me NOW," I ordered.

"_I… stole a car_"

I gritted my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut.

"We'll talk about this when I get there. What side are you on?"

"_West._"

"I'll be there soon Maddie, then, we're having a long talk."

"_Yes Sir_" she replied nervously.

Then we hung up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I just hung up with Dean and I could hear how much he wants to strangle me for 'running away'.

I got out of the car to stretch my legs, but when I did, I froze. There walking out of the bookstore, hand in hand with a blonde, was SAMMY!!

I ran behind one of the walls next to me and saw Sam laughing at something the chick said. I could see how Sam loved to have a normal life.

'_What if he's forgotten about Dean and me? That would be another broken promise to add to the list.'_

I didn't even realize that I had started to cry; maybe coming to see Sam again was a bad idea. You can't blame me though, he was always there for me but it's like he's now wiped from the face of the earth.

Sam turned around as though he could sense me staring at him, I tried to push myself even closer to the brick wall, but it didn't seem to help. Our eyes connected.

Sam's eyes popped wide open, and mine grew sadder. He could also see the tears flowing down my cheeks, and he instantly knew he caused them.

I turned and started running away, but had no clue where I was going. I could hear Sam starting to run and catch up to me. Bit I kept running as fast as I could.

All of a sudden, I turned to my left and was at a dead end, I swore under my breath as I felt Sam coming towards me.

"Maddie? What are you doing here?"

I looked up surprised, it wasn't Sam, it was Dean.

"Dean" I mumbled. "I thought Sam was following me"

"No he saw us both, then turned around, and I started chasing after you."

I nodded, we walked back towards the car I stole, and grabbed my bag out of the back seat. Dean put his hand on my back and led me towards the impala.

When we got in I was suddenly even more nervous then I was just talking to him.

"Maybe I should just do what Sam always tried to convince Dad of."

I looked at him confused, and he could see it on my face.

"Sam thought you would be safer and better off in boarding school."

"What! No Dean please don't send me, I already lost Sam. Please, I'll be good"

Dean glared at me for a long moment. "You know," he said slowly, "I don't think you would have pulled a stunt like this if dad was here."

I shrugged. He was right. I had always been too scared. Every time I do, I get in big trouble.

"Maybe I've been too easy on you," he continued. "I let you goof off and be a smart-ass and I shouldn't have. What you have to understand, Maddie is that I have your best interests at heart but I'm trying to keep you safe. You're my sister, and I don't want to loose you."

I just starred at him. This was not the speech I had expected. Dean's face softened and he pulled me into a hug, crushing me against his chest.

"Hey, hey, don't cry."

I touched my cheek. Sure enough, it was moist with tears.

After my chick flick moment was over, dean started up the impala and we started our drive home.

"You're grounded for two weeks, scare me like that again and you will have a sore bottom."

"Yes Sir"

Dean smirked and as he was turning on to the freeway, he said,

"You could have stolen a better car."

Author Note 2:

Thanks for reading and sticking with me. This is my first story, even though I have two others, one with Dangermouse00. I do need some ideas though; in the next chapter Sam and Maddie are going to have a BIG fight. I need help on how I should have the fight go. Please I need the ideas.

I want to dedicate this chapter to dangermouse00 for helping me, and to Starlight529 for the cry scene; I couldn't have done it without you guys. I do not own parts of the cry scene that goes to Starligh529 in the story Natalie Winchester.


	9. Author Note READ!

**Hey Guys- **

**Sorry its not a chapter but I have some bad news. I may not be writing for a while. Someone stole the first two chapters of my story and posted it as their own, so I kind of don't feel like posting. I actually feel betrayed about it now and am kind of depressed. I love writing and this makes me want to write only for pleasure again. I reported the person to the website, if you want to know who it was just PM me and I probably will tell you. I don't know how long it will be before I post again, and I had already started writing the pilot episode.**

**Again Sorry, but, I am like really depressed now.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, and I will still be on the website and being a beta if anyone needs one.**

**Ashley**


	10. All Together Again

Chapter 7

**Hey- **

**Well here it is. The whole Pilot episode, in one chapter. I did it this way, to thank everyone for being there after my story was taken. I am even doing two other stories with two other people, along with Burn Baby Burn. Thanks again and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Dean and I were driving down the empty expressway in the impala. It was dark out and I was falling asleep when I saw a big green sign.

Palo Alto30 Miles Home of Stanford University

"Dean why are we going east instead of west to Jericho?"

He sighed then looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Maddie-"

I interrupted him, "No, he was the one that left us remember? He ignored us when I went to see him. He broke all those promises. We can handle this ourselves."

Dean pulled over to the side of the road,

"Sorry Mads, but, we're getting Sammy. Dad's missing and his message said we're all in danger. We need him."

I opened my mouth to say something probably disrespectful but,

"That's final Maddie, _I'm_ still the oldest and _I'm_ still in charge. What _I_ say goes."

I looked out the window now wide awake, there are many things I want to say and do to Sam when I see him again. Dean was an idiot if he thought I wasn't going to do anything when I saw Sam again.

"Look, I realize we're going to have a Jerry Springer episode here, but, wait until we get to the motel okay?"

Giving an order in the form of a question, man, I hate those. I just ignored him and kept looking out the window.

"It's going to be a long night" I heard Dean mumble. He looked back at me. "I asked you a question Maddie. You will wait until the motel, do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir" I sighed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The rest of the trip was silent aside from the soothing sound of AC/DC. After about an hour, I could see Stanford University.

"Not much has changed in two years."

Dean glared at me and it made me sink down in my seat even more. He's still pissed that I ran away. Dean knew where to go, but as she parked the car and shut it off,

"How do you know he'll even come with us? Its not like you can make him come."

He sighed. "I'll explain everything, then make him an offer he can't refuse."

I raised an eyebrow, "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to stay here, I don't need you trying to kill him."

"I won't, I just wanna see who the bimbo was two years ago."

That just made Dean stricter, "Your staying here and waiting for me to come back with Sam."

Then he got out of the impala and went into the apartment building. In the two years a lot has changed, I guess I will explain just a little. In two years I have gone to 20 different schools, Dean just pulled me out of number twenty. Currently we are 'living' with Joshua and Michael.

Man, Michael. Well you can say things are going good for us. Really good. We're Dating. Dean doesn't know, he'd freak out if he did. Michael thinks we should tell him, but, honestly, I'm to scared. Now back to today.

I was sitting on the hood of the impala when my cell phone went off.

'Michael'

I smirked. "Hello"

"_Hey Babe_"

"What up?" I asked.

"_Nothing much, you okay?"_

"I'm fine"

"_Maddie, I can tell your lying. I know how you feel about seeing Sam again."_

"I'm just so… you know?"

"_When are you going to tell him?"_

I instantly knew he switched the subject to Dean and us. "When I know he won't kill you for dating me."

He sighed and gave up. _"Do you know when they'll be back?"_

"No, and I couldn't care- oh my god! Their coming. Love You"

"Love you too Maddie"

I could hear Dean coming down the stairs, and a voice was following him.

"…Weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

They approached the impala, "So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe"

I heard Dean scoff. "And that's why you ran away?"

Next, I could feel Sam roll his eyes, "I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

I decided to come out of the shadows now, "Wow! Your even more selfish than I thought, you know that?"

Sam looked up surprised, "Maddie?"

"What? Thought Dean would send me away to boarding school like you wanted?"

Before Sam could reply Dean said sternly, "Enough Maddie, remember what I told you in the car."

He looked back at Sam and continues like I never interrupted, "Yeah well dad's in real trouble if he's not dead already, I can feel it. Maddie and I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can."

"Yeah. Well, I don't want to."

Sam sighed. "What was he hunting?"

We walked over to the trunk and opened up the weapons vault. "All right, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?"

Sam looked up at us, "So when dad left, why didn't you two go with him?"

I answered, "We were working our own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans "

He looked surprised. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

That made Dean look up, "I'm 26, dude. She's 16 and with me. All right, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah well, here's another one in April another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past 20 years, all men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday"

"Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on. I think this is what we've been looking for. Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger."

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

"I can never go home."

Sam looked thoughtful, "Never go home."

Dean closed the trunk and the two of us leaned against it. "You know in almost four years I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing."

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this…I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean shrugged.

Sam sighed. "It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

I looked up at him, "Law school. So you really do wanna leave this family for good. Have nothing to do with us."

He ignored me. "So do we have a deal or what?"

Dean nodded and Sam went back inside the apartment building. The second the door closed, Dean turned on me. "That's it! I've told you twice not to do anything, I don't have much patience and if you disobey again I wont have any. You have one more chance Madeline. Use it wisely. Now get in the car."

I did as he told me and soon we were off to find a motel for the night. Dean pulled into a parking spot, "Sam and I will get a room, Maddie get a few things together."

They walked off and I just started getting enough stuff for one night. Sam and Dean came back and after a few minutes Dean said, "I'm going to get dinner, you guys get settled in the room."

I smirked inside knowing that now Sam will learn just how much he hurt me. We went towards the door and made our way inside. I took the bed closer to the door, knowing that I would be sleeping with Dean tonight.

"Are you going to say anything?"

I looked up surprised, "What do you want me to say Sam? You were the one that left, not me."

"I was just going to college."

"Dad said not to. That's why you're selfish, because you only do what you want."

"What are you going to hunt forever?"

"Maybe I am Sammy, so what?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "You can't do this forever kid, I won't let you."

"You promise" I asked with false hope, the idiot believed me.

"Yes"

"Well you've done such a great job keeping your promises before."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "What was the last thing you promised me? Huh Sam?"

He looked down at the ground.

"It was to call and email. Stay in contact. Did you know I had a nightmare the night you left. You died. I called and no answers. Email- nothing. For days I tried to get a hold of you."

"Maddie, I'm sorry."

"Save it Sam"

I went over to the bed and started to pull out my pj's.

"We have to talk about this."

"No"

I started walking towards the bathroom to get in the shower, when Sam grabbed my arm. That's when I did something no one would expect. I punched Sam in the face, and then ran out the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I could feel my phone vibrating but I couldn't care less about answering it. It's been two hours since I punched Sam, and I ran to this bar for some crappy beer.

"Miss, were closing up."

I was plastered. Somehow I made it to a park with benches. I was pretty much asleep when I heard Deans voice.

"Damn it Maddie, you'll be the death of me. I swear."

That was the last thing I remembered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When I woke up I was expecting to be outside but instead was inside a motel room. Translation- Dean is going to kill me.

"Uhhhh…"

"Well look who's up"

I winced hearing how livid Dean's voice sounded. "Dean, I know your mad and you have every right to be, but can we not do this now I feel-"

"What hung over? That's cause you are," he shouted, each word getting louder and louder. "What were you thinking? First you punch Sam, then you run away- again-, oh because you weren't in enough shit already, you chose to go to a bar and get wasted."

"I'm sorry."

He sighed. "I would normally ground you in a heartbeat for what you pulled, but, I know Sam hurt you so I will settle for just taking your ID"

I opened my mouth but Dean raised his hand to cut me off.

"Don't even think about lying to me. Give me the id that says your 21. You know the rules Madeline, you have to be 18 before your allowed one."

I sighed and as I gave it to him, Sam walked in. "Hey Guys."

I stood up and walked over to him, "Sam, I'm sorry I punched you."

"Its okay, I shouldn't have ignored you for four years. I deserve more then one punch, that did leave a nice shiner I might add."

"Got that right." I mumbled.

"Madeline." Dean warned, his eyes still flashing in anger. I looked down guilty.

"No, Dean, she's right. She even ran away to see me two years ago. Which was suicidal."

"You did see me. I knew it." I shouted.

"I saw Dean too," Sam sighed. "Look lets just forget about it okay?" he asked holding his arms wide, like for a hug.

"No I can't just forgive and forget. You'll just leave again."

Sam looked down and Dean looked at my id. "Maddie this is one of the best fake id's I have ever seen." He said breaking the tension.

Sam and I glanced at each other, surprised then the three of us just started laughing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hey, you want breakfast?"

I grunted, "Don't talk food." I am still partly hung over.

Sam laughed, "No thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah well…hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean answered.

"Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh…Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

Sam laughed again, "Sounds about right. I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked sounding offended.

"Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean grabbed his tape out of Sam hand and I replied, "House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam, okay?"

Dean turned up AC/DC, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud."

I giggled and felt Sam roll his eyes. About a half hour later Sam got off his cell phone. "All right, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess."

Dean sighed, then started to slow down as we came to a bridge, "Check it out." We watched for a second then Dean went to the glove box. He grabbed the box full of fake ID's, than gave one to Sam. Looking back at me, "You know the drill." I nodded. To Sam, "Let's go."

When they were far enough away, I decided to call Raegan.

"_Hello_."

"Hey Raeg."

"_Well look who's finally taken the time to call little old me_."

"Sorry, it's just been hectic the past few weeks."

"_Why?"_

"For starters, my dad has been missing for three weeks. Then because he's gone Dean choose we needed help finding him. So we got Sam."

"_You're kidding!"_

"Wish I was."

"_So your with Sam. What'd you do to him?"_

"Punched him in the face then ran to a bar."

She laughed. "_Sounds like something Max would do_."

Max Hawthorne- Raegan's older brother. He acts like mine; he's now like another older brother to me. I don't have to call him "sir", unlike Raegan, I do sometimes just because he's in charge and dad believes I should. I still have to listen and respect him- he's older. Stupid hunting rules.

"Your right, it does."

We were talking for a little bit then I saw something, "Are they idiots?"

"_Who?"_

"Sam and Dean. They're coming now. I have to go."

"_Kay, bye Mads_."

"Later."

Sam and Dean were walking back when a sheriff stopped them, a few seconds later we were back on the road.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'll bet you that's her."

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

"You must be Amy." Dean acquired.

"Yeah."

"Troy told us about you, we're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. That's our niece Maddie."

"He never mentioned you to me." She said suspiciously.

"Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto."

Sam interrupted. "So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around."

A girl came over after seeing us with Amy, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked.

A few minutes later the five of us were sitting in a diner.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did." Amy told us.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing I can remember"

Sam looked at her necklace, "I like your necklace."

Amy grabbed it. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff."

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

Dean sighed and leaned forward. "Okay, thank you "Unsolved Mysteries". Here's the deal ladies--the way Troy disappeared—something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

The girls looked at each other. Dean asked, "What is it?"

Amy's friend leaned forward also, "Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" The three of us asked at the same time.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up—Well, they disappear forever"

We all looked at each other.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We were on the bridge after Sam and Dean did some research. "**:** So this is where Constance took the swan dive"

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

"Okay, so now what?" I asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while."

Sam froze, "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—"

Dean finished, "Monday. Right, the interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?" he replied.

That made my heart stop, I guess I was starting to get used to having Sam around again, and I hated it.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No and she's not ever going to know."

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

Dean and I started walking a way, Sam following angrily. "And who is that?"

I answered that one, "One of us."

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.'

"Well you've got a responsibility." Dean almost yelled.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures Maddie wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back."

Dean just couldn't take it anymore, and pushed him against the bridge, "Don't talk about her like that." He let go of him and something seemed to catch his eye. "Guys."

I looked over his shoulder and saw the girl Constance, all of a sudden she jumped down, we ran over to the side of the bridge. "Where'd she go? "

"I don't know." Sam answered.

All of a sudden there was a noise to the side of us, "What the—"

Sam looked dumbfounded, "Who's driving your car?" Dean took the impala keys out of his pocket and jingled it in front of us. A few seconds later we were running with the car chasing after us.

"Come on Dean. Let's go! Go!"

We all jumped over the side of the bridge, I jumped first so the bridge wasn't too high up, but I still managed to twist my ankle landing on the ground. "Uhhh… shit."

"Maddie, You okay?" Sam shouted from the bridge.

"Yeah, where's Dean?'

Sam shrugged. "Dean! Dean!"

Dean dragged himself out of the water in front of me covered in dirt. "What?"

"Hey, are you alright?"

Dean did an okay sign, "I'm super."

I laughed and tried to pick my self up, it hurt like hell, but I did it. I have twisted this ankle so many times, I am not even going to bother tell my brothers. We were all up on the bridge again, Dean was checking out the car, and I was surprised they didn't see me limping yet.

"Car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick—What a bitch!"

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the trail go from here, genius?"

Dean shrugged; I started sniffing around followed by looking at Dean, "You smell like a toilet."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sam was down low, picking a motel room lock, which we found out is our dad's, Sam and I went inside and Dean was still turned around keeping watch. Sam grabbed the back of his leather coat and pulled him inside. "Whoa."

We all separated Sam going to the front, Dean back, me side. Dean grabbed something, which looked like food and sniffed it, "I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least."

"Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in. What do you got here?" Sam asked Dean.

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, and ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

I was looking at some other stuff dad had posted up on the wall, "Dad figured it out."

They looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article you guys did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white."

Dean looked back at the pictures of the victims, "You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

Sam came in, "She might have another weakness."

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

I answered, "No, not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive."

"All right, why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean told us.

Sam turned around, "Hey Dean--What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry."

Dean raised his hand, "No chick flick moments."

"All right, jerk."

"Bitch."

About 10 minutes later I was sitting on the floor flipping through channels and Sam was checking his voice mail, when Dean came out of the shower.

"Hey man, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No."

Aframian's buying."

Sam and I shook our heads no. Dean shrugged and went outside. A second later he called and told us cops were outside, so we had to sneak out the window.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sam and I were in the impala after Sam went and asked Constance's husband some questions. I had just made a phone call, and was expecting another any minute.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.

Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

I answered my cell,

"_Fake 911 phone call Maddie? I don't know, that's pretty illegal."_

"Your welcome."

"_Listen, we gotta talk"_

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop."

"Maddie, would you shut up for a second."

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"_I've got his journal."_

"He doesn't go anywhere without that."

"Yeah, well he did this time."

"What's it say?"

"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on? Whoa!"

"Maddie! Maddie!"

"Take me home." Constance's rang through the car from the back seat.

"No." Sam replied. "Don't do this."

"I can never go home."

All of a sudden I was thrown from the car, and out onto the hard ground. Luckily my already hurt ankle broke my fall, Dean came running- how he was even here I don't know.

"Maddie, you okay?"

"Yeah, except my ankle,"

"Come on, we gotta help Sam." He helped me hop over to were we could hear Sam shouting in pain. Dean took his gun, and started shooting rock salt at the window.

"I'm taking you home." Sam sneered.

He crashed it into the old house; Dean and I went running, or limping in my case over to him, "Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think."

"Can you move?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I think. Help me."

Dean pulled him out and we leaned against the car, when we looked up there was the woman in white staring at her family portrait. She glared at us, threw down the picture, and moved to the side so a table could slam against us, and put pressure on my ankle. All of a sudden, water came pouring from up stairs. Constance went over to the staircase and looked up.

"You've come home to us mommy." The kids came down the stairs and hugged her, bringing her down toward hell. Then they all disappeared. Sam and Dean looked at each other then pushed the table away.

"So this is where she drowned her kids."

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Dean said, hitting his wound.

"I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Sam and I started laughing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean sighed. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About 600 miles." Sam replied turning off his flashlight.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning."

"Dean, um…" I looked down knowing that Sam wasn't coming. I got attached, just like I was afraid would happen.

"You're not going."

"The interview's in 10 hours, I gotta be there."

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

We made it back to Palo Alto in less than an hour. "You'll call me if you find him?"

Dean and I nodded,

"You'll call me if you find him?"

"Yeah, all right."

Sam walked away and I kept my head down feeling stupid.

"Sam." He turned around "You know we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

We drove away.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean looked back and saw the tears that I was trying to hide. "Maddie, come up here."

I did, climbing over the seat. When I got there Dean pulled me to his chest, and pulled over to the side of the road. "Dean, am I an idiot for getting my hopes up?"

"No your not."

I sighed and sniffled, "I feel like one."

"I know, but don't worry, maybe he'll answer his phone now, and if he doesn't, we know where he lives."

I laughed, and sat up. "Can we go get my ankle checked out be Joshua before we go hiking in the woods?" _And see Michael. _

Dean smiled, "Sure thing kiddo."

Just as we were pulling onto the road, the radio started making these wired noises; Dean looked at his watch and saw that it was frozen. He instantly turned around. By the time we got to Sammy's apartment building, it was covered in flames.

"Stay here Maddie." He ordered.

I wanted to go but knew I wouldn't get far on my leg. I leaned against the impala chewing on my nails pray for my older brothers to come out, and then there they were. I rushed over and hugged them. Sam gave me a halfhearted one then went over to the trunk of the car. Dean and I turned around and watched the flames.

A few minutes later Dean was helping me limp back over to the trunk, Sam was messing around with the guns, when he saw us he put it in the trunk shut the vault and said,

"We got work to do."

P.S.- I have started the next episode, I am open to requests, and don't worry, I will be doing chapters in between the episodes. I have a good one planned for Maddie and Michael.


	11. Realizations & Fears

**Well here it is… Phantom Traveler, this episode was a little tougher for me, so I didn't add as much of my own dialogue to it. Sorry. I started a blog for Maddie on Live Journal, I hope you check it out, its where Maddie is writing the blogs not me. I would like to find some other hunters on there maybe. My username is hunter_chick007. Check it out… and I started the next chapter, but I don't know when it will be up.**

**Ashley**

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't believe it, I finally get to see Michael again, and this time we can do boyfriend/girlfriend things together. That is, without Sam, Dean, and Michael's older brother Ben finding out. Sam and I were walking to Joshua's house from the library where Dean dropped us off. Ever since Sam found out Dean pulled me out of school, he's been home schooling me.

"Maddie, slow down. What's the rush?"

"Nothing, I've just missed them. They're my other family."

"I understand that, but slow down, okay."

I nodded. After a few minutes we arrived at the house. Outside working under a truck hood was Ben.

Benjamin Lucas Clemens's, 24 years old. Michael's older brother, brown hair, blue eyes. He is Joshua's oldest son, and is always there if you need him, but he can be a monster pain in the ass.

He looked up and grabbed a rag from his back pocket and started wiping his hands clean, 'Hey Sam, Maddie. About time you got here, Dean's talking to dad about hunting you should join them."

Sam nodded and headed inside, I started to follow but Ben grabbed my bicep, "Mads, I need your help for a second. Stay here I have to go get a part." He went inside and came back after a minute with Michael following him.

He smiled at me, and I returned it. Ben cleared his throat and we looked up at him, "If you guys think I haven't noticed, your idiots. I know your secretly dating."

We looked at each other surprised, "How did you know?" Michael asked him.

"Please, I've kept girls a secret from dad so many times I know the signs. I'm actually surprised Dean didn't figure it out. Now, Maddie, you have to tell him, just like Michael here has to tell dad. If you don't by the end of the month, I will."

Ben turned around and walked back into the house, I sighed and looked at Michael. Then a second later, went running into his arms and we kissed for what seemed like an hour. We caught our breaths then went inside where everyone was.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You have got to be kidding me, a revenant. We just got back from hunting, and you want to send us out? Why can't you guys do it?"

I heard Dean say from the living room.

"Because I have work, and I need someone to go with Michael, so you guys and Ben should all go."

"Dad, Maddie and I can do it alone. It's just a revenant. Just need silver to kill it. Simple." Michael told him.

"NO!" Both Dean and Joshua shouted. Joshua Anthony Clemens, Ex- doctor, now he is an x-ray technician. He has brown hair, brown eyes. He's like my second father; I obey his orders, and respect _most_ of his wishes.

"Michael, you're not ready for one on your own yet, and judging by Dean's reaction nether is Maddie."

"She's not even close to being ready for a hunt on her own. She won't be for awhile yet." I wanted to glare at Dean but knew better, then to do that. "Fine. We'll go on this stupid hunt. Michael go get ready, we leave at 6 am sharp."

Michael and I walked down to his room and passed Ben on the way, "Dad convinced Dean. You gotta pack. 6 a.m. tomorrow."

Ben nodded and headed back to his room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Your quiet today Mads. Everything okay?"

I looked up at Michael who was walking back and forth from his closet, packing. I nodded to him and sleepily said, "Yeah, just super tired."

He smiled and pushed some hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"But I just got here, I don't wanna sleep yet. I haven't seen you in like a month, I've missed you Michael."

He smiled again and chuckled, "I've missed you too babe, but you can barley keep your eyes open, just go to sleep and I will wake you up when dinner is ready or when we leave in the morning. Okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Fine, I guess you could take my bed."

I started to get up, but he just pushed me back down, "I was just kidding honey, you can have my bed, I'll survive in Ben's room for one night."

I smiled. I love it when he calls me honey, and I started falling asleep, the last thing I remembered was Michael covering me up and kissing me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Michael and I were sitting in the motel room all alone after just killing the revenant, our brothers decided to go to the bar and probably -in Dean and Ben's cases- pick up woman. I was going through my dad's journal just exploring it when I felt Michael come up behind me on the bed. I turned around and we started to make out.

We hardly came up for air and were so deep into making out that we didn't hear the roar of the impala. The next thing we did know was when our brothers came into the room. Michael and I jumped apart, surprised and looked at up at them. Dean just looked, and backed out of the room.

I looked at Sam and he just looked a little surprised, where as Ben looked calm because he already knew. I opened my mouth but Sam just raised his hand, "Don't worry. I already figured you were secretly dating, I mean you were pretty anxious to get to Joshua's house today Mads."

I nodded, and Sam pointed outside, "Go talk to Dean, Maddie." I grabbed my hoodie and went outside to talk to my eldest brother.

I closed the door and saw him leaning on the Coca-cola vending machine. I slowly made my way to him, kinda scared about what he's going to do. "Hey Dean." I said timidly.

He looked at me and glared,

"I know your mad, but at least I'm happy, and I don't have to keep the hunting secret from him either. We've known his family for our whole lives also."

Dean sighed, "Your right."

"I am? I mean I am."

He smirked, "You are, but you still lied and kept it a secret, so normally I would punish you, but I think us walking in and the embarrassment was punishment enough."

I smiled and nodded.

"Lets go in, but I am going to have a talk with Michael."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So I talked to dad, and he told me you can stay and spend time with Maddie for a little while." Ben told Michael.

"Thank you Ben!"

"No Prob, but, he also said that when you get home, your going to have a LONG talk."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The door slowly opened, I could feel the cold air hit me, but I stayed perfectly still, Dean slowly got ready for attack as the intruder closed the hotel door.

"Morning Sunshine's!" It's Sam.

"What time is it?" Dean asked sleepily.

"It's about 5:45."

I shot up in the bed and demanded, "In the morning?"

"Yep."

Dean started moving, "Where does the day go?" He sat up, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

I looked over at Michael and saw him carrying two coffees and making his way over to me, meaning he went with Sam. I smiled and he returned it.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watchin' the George Foreman infomercial." Dean replied.

"Hey, what can I say? Its riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is." I told him.

"Look, I appreciate your concern—"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep our asses alive, so I need you sharp. Seriously, are you still havin' nightmares about Jess?"

Sam sat down on the other bed and handed Dean a coffee, "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job—man, it gets to you."

"Well, you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."

"So, what? All this—it never keeps you up at night? Never? You're never afraid?"

"No not really." Sam and I looked at each other, then I reached around and snagged the huge knife under Dean's pillow and showed it off, "That's not fear. That is precaution." He grabbed it out of my hand.

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue."

Soon before anyone could say anything Dean's cell rang. He looked at it and frowned, "Hello…Oh, right, yeah, up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it? …What is it?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Thanks for makin' the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Maddie and your dad really helped me out." Jerry Panowski told Sam.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

A guy passed us, ""Poltergeist"? Man, I loved that movie!"

": Hey, nobody's talkin' to you. Keep walkin'. Damn right, it was a poltergeist—practically tore our house apart. I'll tell you somethin'—if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm…takin' some time off."

Michael and I looked at each other; we were holding hands, now that my brothers know I can do this!

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam sounded surprised.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked.

"He's, um…. he's wrapped up in a job right now." I replied.

"Well, we're missin' the old man. We get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

"No, not by a long shot."

We entered Jerry's office and took a seat, Dean made Michael stand, when I was going to share a chair with him, '_He's going to keep us apart? This will be annoying.'_

"I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours."

We listened to the sounds of the cockpit, "Took off from here—crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board—only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…. well, he's pretty broken up about it—like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Michael asked.

"No. I don't."

I sighed, "Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors—"

"Right. And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean cut me off.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage—fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry told the four of us.

"No problem."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was inside a Copy Jack making two new fake ID's; I guess that's my job now… Dean told me he wants the receipt so he can see that I didn't make a new 21 ID. Except he didn't know that I already have another one made.

After about 30 minutes I was done. I went up to the cash register where a teenage boy was looking at a car add, "You know I wouldn't get one of those." I said pointing to the add for a 94 Magna TR.

He looked up and smirked, "Why not?"

"I stole one before and it sucked eggs."

He laughed thinking I was joking, and I just stood there.

"You ready to check out?"

"Yup."

"Okay… your total comes up to $15."

I handed him the money, and headed outside.

"You've been in there forever." Sam accused.

"You can't rush perfection." I told him handing them their ID's.

"Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us."

I pointed to Dean, "That's what he told me to make."

"Yeah, well, it's somethin' new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times. All right, so, what do you got? "

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam replied.

"Yeah?"

"Listen."

Sam played the static sound clip.

""No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me?" Michael and I shook our heads.

"So, what are you thinkin'? A haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." Sam replied.

"Mm-hmm."

"Or, remember Flight 401?" Michael asked.

I answered that one. "Right—the one that crashed, then the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights."

"Right" Sam and Dean nodded.

"Maybe we have a similar deal." Sam pointed out.

"All right, so, survivors—which one do you wanna talk to first?"

Sam pointed at the paper, "Third on the list—Max Jaffey."

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Michael and I waited in the car while Sam and Dean went into the mental hospital, after a half hour they came out we went to Mort's for Style. I waited outside while the guys went into the store; only Sam and Dean came out in suits.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers."

I smirked, "No, you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance."

Sam and Michael laughed.

"I hate this thing."

"Hey, you want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I laughed at the stupid kids cartoon on the TV, Michael came out of the bathroom,

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me Mads." He said looking at the TV.

"Hey- Tom and Jerry are the coolest. I used to watch this with dad all the time when Sam and Dean were at school." I smiled, and then I started thinking how much I miss my dad. My smile faded away.

Michael noticed my emotion change and started to rub my back, "I know you miss him, Maddie. Its okay."

I shook my head, "I never talk to Sam and Dean about this stuff", and it's in the chick flick category which means Dean wouldn't want to be bothered with it, and that's exactly what I told Michael.

"They would want to know how you feel. They're your older brothers, you can go to them."

"Normally I would, but I don't know Maybe I'll tell them in a little bit."

Before Michael could reply my cell went off, "Yeah?"

"_We're on our way to pick you up, then we're going to Jerry's office." _Dean's voice told me.

"Okay, we'll be ready, and waiting outside."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." Jerry told us.

"Your sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself. If you fellas will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Michael and I looked at each other then started laughing softly so Sam and Dean didn't hear us.

Dean looked in the microscope, "Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch."

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Michael added in.

My turn. ": Yeah, but this goes way beyond floatin' over a bed or barfin' pea soup. I mean, it's one thing to possess a person, but to use 'em to take down an entire airplane?"

"You guys ever hear of something like this?" Michael asked.

Sam and Dean shook their heads, "Never."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I looked up from the laptop in the motel room, "So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu—you name it."

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, but none of 'em describe anything like this."

Sam stood up, "Well, that's not exactly true. See, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease.'

"And this one causes plane crashes? All right, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one? What?" Sam replied.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons—they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. You know, I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah, me too." I just looked at the floor and could feel Michael's eyes glaring at me for not talking to my brothers. I looked up when Dean's phone went off.

"Hello? … Oh, hey, Jerry. …Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened? …Where'd this happen?…I'll try to ignore the irony in that. …Nothin'. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon."

"Another crash?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go."

"Where?"

"Nazareth."

We drove to the site, then back to Jerry's office to see if we found sulfur again.

"Sulfur?" Jerry nodded. "Well, that's great. All right, so, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

Sam sighed, "With all due respect to Chuck, um…. if that's the case, that would be the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Michael wondered.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this—so did Flight 2485."

The four of us hunters winced instantly knowing what it meant, Jerry didn't. "Forty minutes? What's that mean?"

I sighed, "It's biblical numerology. On Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam continued.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

"No. Or not until now, at least—not until Flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder—remember what the EVP said?"

""No survivors". It's goin' after all the survivors. It's tryin' to finish the job."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." I hung up the phone. "All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flyin' anytime soon."

"So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker." Michael checked.

I nodded, "Right. Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM. It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck."

Sam looked up from the map, "Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man. Even with you behind the wheel."

Dean looked at me throw the rear view mirror, "Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again—see if we can't head her off at the pass."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I've already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off. God, we're never gonna make it."

"Oh, we'll make it." And we did, I was surprised that his lead foot actually came in handy for once. We ran into the airport and Sam pointed at the flying schedule,

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes."

Dean nodded, "Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone."

A minute later, "Hi. Gate 13—I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um…."

"424." Michael supplied.

"Flight 424." Dean told the operator.

We heard her come on the loud speaker above us, "Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker. You have a phone call at the white courtesy phone, Gate 13."

"Come on…. Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here. … Nothing serious—just a minor car accident. But she was injured, so— …You what? …Uh, well…. there must be some mistake. …Guilty as charged. …He's really sorry. …Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so— …Don't be like that. Come on, the guy's a mess, really…. it's pathetic. …Oh, yeah. …No, no, wait, Amanda. Amanda?" He slammed the phone, "Damn it. So close."

"All right, its time for Plan B. We're getting on that plane."

"Now, just hold on a second." Dean sounded panicked.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."

"I know."

"We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon, and exorcise it. Look, I'll get the tickets. You just go and get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes. Are you okay?"

Dean now looked a little freaked, I thought, "_What is happening to my brother?" _ "No. Not really."

"What? What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…"

"Flying?" I supplied.

"It's never really been an issue until now."

Sam looked at him, "You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean demanded.

"All right. Uh, we'll go."

"What?"

"We'll do this one on our own." Sam answered.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"Look, Dean, we all can do it together, or Maddie, Michael, I can do this one by ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option here."

"Come on! Really? Man."

We were on the plane waiting for it to take off; I was sitting in the middle of Sam and Dean, but wanted to sit behind with Michael. Of course, my stupid over protective brothers wouldn't allow it.

"Just try to relax." Sam told Dean over me.

"Just try to shut up." He replied. I softly laughed and heard Michael doing the same.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few minutes later I thought I heard Dean humming, then I realized I knew the song, "Are you humming Metallica?" I whispered.

"It calms me down." He whispered back.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you've got to stay focused."

"Okay."

Still whispering, even quieter I told him, "I mean, we've got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy."

Sam joined in. "Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?"

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through—somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Michael said from behind making me jump.

Sam nodded. "Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

"Mm-hmm." Dean stopped a flight attendant. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not"

"Oh. My mistake."

"Mm-hmm." She sounded snotty.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so….I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state"

"What if she's already possessed?" I asked.

"There's a way to test that." Dean reached down into his bag, "I brought holy water."

Michael grabbed it, "No, I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice." Dean nodded and got up.

"Hey." Sam stopped him.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know." Dean started walking.

"Hey." Sam stopped him again.

"What?"

"In Latin, it's "Cristo"."

"Dude, I know. I'm not an idiot." When Dean was gone I started laughing and pulled out dad's journal. Michael took Dean's seat. I smiled at him, and when Sam wasn't looking, kissed him on the lips.

After a little bit, Dean came back, making Michael go into the seat behind us again. "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"You said "Cristo"?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon _getting_ in her."

I sighed, "So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone…. anywhere."

The next thing we knew there was some turbulence, "Come on! That can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam tried to sooth.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treatin' me like I'm friggin' four!"

"You need to calm down."

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Sam told him.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping!"

I grabbed Dean's arm and talked so quietly that I knew Sam couldn't even hear me, "Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now. The last thing I need right now is my oldest brother possessed."

He looked at me confused, I shook my head, "I'll tell about it after this hunt and all these people are fine, but first, you need to breathe." He did, "Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work—the ritual Romano." I said louder.

"What do we have to do?"

I opened dad's journal again, ": It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Sam asked.

"How?" That was Michael.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

Dean sighed, "Oh, and why is that a good thing?"

I tilted my head to the left, "Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all."

"First thing's first—we've got to find it."

All four of us split up to get a better sweep of the plane. As I made my way to Dean I saw Sam sneak up on him, "Oh! Don't do that!"

"Anything?"

Michael and I shook our heads, "No, nothin'. How much time we got?"

I looked at my sell, "Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane."

Michael looked at him, "You believe that?"

"Well, I will if you will." Dean froze.

"What? What is it?" Sam demanded.

"Cristo."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"She's not gonna believe this." Michael told as again.

"Twelve minutes, dude."

I saw Amanda for the first time now, ": Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean replied smoothly.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "The truth is out there" speech right now."

"All right, look, we know you were on Flight 2485." Sam told her.

Amanda looked at us strangely, "Who are you guys?"

"We've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't mechanical failure."

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now." Dean continued.

She looked panicked, "I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me—the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert—he's dead."

"Wait, what? Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too."

She just stared and I couldn't take it anymore, "Amanda you have to believe us."

"On…. on 2485, there was this man. He…. had these eyes."

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said relieved.

"But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?"

"Get the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here." Dean told her.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?"

"But how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot—"

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Michael told her.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if—"

"You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out."

"Okay." Amanda went to get him, when we saw that he was coming back with her, we got ready, we jumped him and threw holy water on him. "What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!"

"We _are_ gonna talk to him." Dean told her.

"Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?"

Sam turned to her, "We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain. Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay."

Dean turned to Michael and me, "I want you two out there also," I opened my mouth but he cut me off, "Maddie, now is not the time to argue, GO!"

I did, and Michael followed. "They never let me do anything."

Michael smirked and rubbed my shoulder; "Their just protective of you, Ben's the same way when we go on hunts."

All of a sudden the plane started going down, I grabbed on to Michael instantly scared. He pushed me over to a set of empty seats and set me down, than he buckled us both up. His hand must have hurt like hell by the time the plane was back in the air, meaning Sam and Dean did it.

I sighed then went back to Dean, and hugged him, he seemed surprised then noticed me shaking a little, and put his arms around me, knowing that I was scared. I felt him shake his head at Sam.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We walked past the co-pilot and a police officer, "Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember gettin' on the plane."

Amanda is also talking to an FBI agent. She noticed us standing nearby and mouths "Thank you". We all nodded back to her.

Dean sighed, "Let's get out of here. You okay?"

Sam looked agitated, "Dean….it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things—they read minds. They lie, all right? That's all it was."

"Yeah."

"Come on guys." Dean kept his arm around me the whole time, planes now officially creep me out now, also.

We met up with Jerry one more time before heading back to Joshua's to drop off Michael, "Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed. Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam said shaking his hand.

"You know, Jerry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you—how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months."

"Your dad gave it to me."

My eyes popped open, "What?"

"When did you talk to him?" Dean demanded.

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys."

We all got into the car, and drove for five minutes before we all got out and sat by the trunk, "This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service."

Dean called it, and put it on speaker, "This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 785-555-0179. He can help."

I got up and walked away from the car and sat down a ways away from it. I heard Sam get back into the impala and thought Dean did to, but he came over and sat down next to me while Michael got in the car.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, and didn't open my mouth because I knew if I did, tears would come out of my eyes.

"Come on Mads, you can talk to me, you know that. I don't care how chick flicky it is."

I sighed and whispered, "Michael told you?"

"No. He just said that you wanted to tell me something, but we too afraid, because it was in the "chick flick category".

I looked up at Dean, "I just miss dad more then I thought. That's all." I shrugged.

Dean sighed and pulled me into he chest and I felt the build up tears start to fall down my face. "We'll find him Maddie, don't worry."

"Dean I'm scared, what if he's hurt or dead even?"

He grabbed my face and made me look at him, "Don't say that, you know it's not true, he's one of the best hunters out there. He's perfectly safe, and we'll find him. Understand me?"

I nodded, "Yes Sir."

Dean smiled and helped me up, "Come on, we gotta get your boyfriend home, he's in trouble with his dad, for your big secret. If I don't have him home soon, I think we're all in trouble."

"I know I should keep my mouth shut and everything but, am I in trouble for that?"

He looked at me, "Do you wanna be?"

I shook my head fast and Dean laughed, "Don't worry about it, but when we find dad, you have to tell him you kept it a secret.'

I froze, "Your kidding?" Dean ignored me and waked back to the car, "Dean?" Kept on walking and ignoring,

"DEAN?"


	12. Maddie's Problems

**Hey People-**

**Well here it is Chapter 9 sorry it took so long. It might be my last chapter for a little while because I am going up north for Thanksgiving. I am leaving Tuesday and won't be back till Friday or Saturday. I will try to post either on this story or Count on Me one more time, as well as Parker Darley on starlight529 profile. I hope you will enjoy this episode and I have a special treat for you guys, you'll see it on Chapter 12.**

**See you when I get back home.**

**Ashley**

**Chapter 9**

I was sitting in the bathtub with Sammy's laptop writing on my blog on about what just happened to me. Tears just stopped coming down my face, and I realized that I would have to tell my brothers about this, but before I do…I have to figure out where my problem is happening. I had another vision, I haven't told anyone this but my last one was about Jessica dying. I didn't say anything because I didn't know who she was so I thought it was just a dream.

I was still typing when I realized I forgot to lock the door because Dean saw the light on and barged in the bathroom.

"What are you doing up Maddie? Its," He looked at his watch, "three in the morning."

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to sit in the bathtub with Sam's laptop." He raised an eyebrow "That it?"

"I don't know."

"Go to sleep Maddie. Get in the bed, cover up, and after I go to the bathroom, I'll be in there."

I nodded and climbed out of the bathtub, as I was walking out I turned around, "Dean, you'd never think of me as a freak would you?"

He tilted his head to the side, "Where the hell you'd get that?"

I shook my head, "You know what, never mind."

I shut the door as I walked out. After putting the laptop on the table I crawled into the bed I shared with Dean. As I covered up I realized something, _Dean never answered me._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"All right. I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Madeline. Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

I looked up at Sam and Dean from my drawing of a tree; they both were looking at me weird. "No. I'm listening. Keep going."

I went back to drawing, "And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times. Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

"I hate skirts." I flipped through my drawing realizing something, "Wait. I've seen this."

I stood up and went over to dad's journal, "Seen what? What are you doing?" Sam asked.

I pulled out a picture of us when we were little and compared the trees; they're the same. "Dean, I know where we have to go next."

"Where?"

"Back home –- back to Kansas."

Sam and Dean looked at me shocked, "Okay, random. Where'd that come from?"

I rushed over to them with the picture, "All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?"

"Yeah."

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?" I asked.

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin' about?" Sam asked.

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but…. the people who live in our old house –- I think they might be in danger."

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked softly.

"Uh…it's just, um…. look, just trust me on this, okay?"

Dean stood up, "Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?"

"Yeah." I replied while rushing around trying to pack.

"Come on, Mads, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Well tough, we're not goin' anywhere until you do." Dean almost yelled.

I sighed, _Time to come clean. _"I have these nightmares."

"We've noticed." Sam told me standing up as well.

"And sometimes…they come true."

They looked at me surprised, "They what?"

I looked down, scared to say what I had to, "Look, Guys…. I dreamt about Jessica's death –- for _days_ before it happened."

Sam looked at me with sad eyes, "Maddie, people have weird dreams, kid. I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

I shock my head. Tears coming out of my eyes, "No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't know who she was. When I ran to see you I never saw her face only the back of her head. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, guys, this has to mean something, right?"

"I don't know?" Dean told me.

"You don't… What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!" I shouted, and Sam seemed to look more depressed.

"All right, just slow down, would ya? I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…"

"When what?"

Sam answered, "When we swore to ourselves that we'd never go back there."

I sighed and sat on the bed, "Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure."

"I know we do."

We packed up and headed outside, as I put my bag in the trunk Dean stopped me before I could get in the backseat, "This is what you meant when you asked last night. Isn't it?"

I nodded, and sniffled. "Yeah."

He nodded back and got in the drivers seat, but _he still didn't answer my question_, which made me feel even worse. Sam hasn't said a word to me since my confession. I went up to Sam and Dean, "I'm going to make sure we got everything."

They nodded but still didn't say anything or look at me. I knew we got everything, but I needed to be away from them for a minute. I sat on the bed and started crying after a minute I grabbed my cell and called Michael.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Michael." I whispered.

"_Maddie? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, just some drama between me and my brothers."

"_You sure?"_

"Yeah. I just wanted to know the verdict from Joshua."

"_Grounded for two weeks, no hunts." _Michael sighed.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it, "So no phone or computer?"

"Yup. But I'm on my way to school so…"

I laughed, "I have to go anyway, we're about to leave for another hunt."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you in two weeks."_

"Love you."

"_Love you too."_

I walked back outside and sat in the backseat, nothing was said the whole way to Lawrence.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You gonna be all right, man?" I heard Sam whisper to Dean.

"Let me get back to you on that."

We got out of the car and walked over to the door where Sam knocked. A young woman answered and I was shocked to notice that it was the girl from my vision.

"Yes?"

Dean started the lie, "Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal—"

I interrupted and pushed my way in between my brothers, "I'm Maddie Winchester, and these are my brothers, Sam and Dean. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" Sam asked taken aback.

"Come on in." We did. I looked around and wondered if this what it looked like 16 years ago; I was too scared to ask my brother. I think they already hate me now. As we entered the kitchen I saw a girl doing what looked like homework and a little boy jumping up and down.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!"

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie. But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy." She said giving him some juice. Then she went over to her daughter. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and Maddie. They used to live here."

"Hi."

"Hey, Sari."

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, from Wichita." Jenny told us.

"You got family here, or…"

"No. I just, uh…. needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam inquired.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." I looked down, "But this place has its issues."

"What do mean?"

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean pressed.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." She froze, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

He shook his head, "No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

"It's just the scratching, actually." Jenny replied slowly, starting to think she sounded insane.

"Mom? Ask them if it was here when they lived here." Sari whispered.

"What Sari?"

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." She looked up at us. "Right?"

"No, of course nothing was in there." I told Sari.

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny told us rubbing her daughters head.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire."

We looked at each other panicked. Me—I was just freaked that my visions are really happening.

We walked out the door and I ran to get in front of Sam and Dean, "You hear that? A figure on fire."

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean demanded.

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true."

You could hear the panic in my voice, "Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!" Dean shouted.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Maddie, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get 'em out of that house."

"And we will." Sam told me.

"No, I mean now."

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?"

"Then what are we supposed to do!" I shouted.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At a gas station we talked about our options, "We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" Sam asked.

I sighed, "We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

Dean answered, "Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened."

I shock my head, "Yeah, but how much _do_ we know? I mean, how much do you guys actually remember?"

They both looked at me, "About that night, you mean?"

"Yeah."

Sam answered first, "I don't remember much- I was six, Dean woke me up. We ran into your nursery, and dad wouldn't let us in there."

Dean continued, "I remember the fire…the heat. And then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?" I asked surprised, I always thought either a firefighter got me out or dad carried me.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?"

"No." I shook my head.

Dean sighed, "And, well, you know Dad's story as well as we do. Mom was…. was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" I asked them.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Sam said.

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

"Does this feel like another job to you guys?" I asked, but they stayed silent.

Dean got up from leaning against the impala, "I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom."

I knew Dean was acting a little weird, so, "I'm going to get something to drink."

I went inside and out the back door after making sure no one was looking and I heard Dean,

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em. But I'm with Sam and Maddie. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So…uh…you stay here while we go to dad's old job." Dean told me.

"What? I want to go too." I shouted, Sam was already outside, while Dean and I were in a motel room.

"Too bad you're staying here till Sam and I come back for you."

"You can't do that!" I kept on shouting.

"I'm your older brother, and you will listen to me, Madeline."

Normally I would have stopped by now but I was just upset about everything so I kept shouting, "NO! I'm going with you, and you can't stop me Dean."

He stomped over to me and roughly grabbed my chin, "You going to knock it off with the attitude Madeline Elizabeth, I'm getting sick of it. I said your staying here and that's FINAL!"

He went outside and slammed the door, and I flung myself on the rock hard lump called a bed, and started screaming into the scratchy pillow. I wanted to talk to Michael but he was in class, and Joshua takes away his phone when he gets home from school. I fell asleep tired from screaming.

When I woke up Sam and Dean were walking into the room, "Come on Mads, we gotta find a phone book." Sam told me.

"No." I stayed right on the bed and refused to look at either of them. "You didn't want me tagging along before so why should I help you now?"

Dean started sighing and I knew he was going into a big brother speech. "Because—"

"Because you're my big brother?" I asked, nearly screaming. He looked taken back. "Well then start acting like it! Stop leaving me here when you do the hunts and the gathering of information. You're unbelievable!" And I wasn't talking about the kind girls told him all the time in bars. "You want me to stay here when it's the least dangerous for me to help, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, its my job to protect you, that's what I'm doing. You come with, someone says you look too young to be what we are faking, and they call and report us. That happens and then we have FBI on our tales."

"I just wanted to sit in the car Dean! You won't even let me do that."

---

I found one at a pay phone and looked up what they told me to, "All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh" I started laughing, "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—"

"Wait, wait." Dean stopped me, "Missouri Moseley?"

"What?"

"That's a psychic?"

I double-checked. "Uh. Yeah, I guess so."

Dean went into the back seat of the impala and grabbed out dad's journal, "In Dad's journal…here, look at this. First page, first sentence, read that"

I looked at while Sam read it off, "I went to Missouri and I learned the truth."

"I always thought he meant the state." Dean shrugged.

About an hour later we were sitting on Missouri Moseley's couch, and she walked out with a middle-aged man. "All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you."

"Thank you."

She shut the door behind him, "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked while I tried to stop laughing.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news. Well? Sam Dean, Maddie come on already, I ain't got all day. Well, lemme look at ya. Oh, you boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." I laughed. "Maddie, you grew up beautifully."

Missouri grabbed my hand, "Poor sweetie," Then she reached over and hit Sam and Dean on the back of their heads.

"OW!" They both shouted.

"You boys give the poor girl a break. Can't you see she's scared to death about what's happening to her? Then the two of you ignore her all day, making her feel like you don't love her anymore. That's the last thing she needs right now."

I could feel Sam and Dean's eyes on me, but I kept my head down. Next Missouri grabbed Sam's hand, "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father –- he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?" I asked.

"Well, you both were just thinkin' it just now."

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know." Missouri shrugged.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

Oh-ho. "Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." We did. As I sat down in the middle of Sam and Dean, Missouri straightened up, "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" "I didn't do anything!" Dean complained.

"But you were thinkin' about it."

I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't burst out laughing, "Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" I asked.

"I…"

"What was it?"

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil." Missouri told us softly.

We told her everything that happened and the stuff we found out about the house. "So…you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely." Sam replied.

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" She asked us.

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting." I said.

"That's a comforting thought." Dean added in.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We decided to take Missouri to the house, maybe then she could find out exactly what's wrong with the house. I knocked and felt Dean pull my arm while we waited. I looked at him.

"Sorry Mads, I didn't mean anything by it."

Sam cut in, "Nether did I kiddo, sorry."

I nodded, "Its okay guys, really."

Jenny opened the door holding Ritchie, "Sam, Dean, Maddie. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri" Sam told her.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean continued.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy."

"Listen, Jenny, it's important. Ow!" I burst out laughing along with Sam.

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." Missouri hit his head and talked to Jenny.

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?" Jenny asked quietly.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little."

Jenny let us in and we made our way through the house, when we went into a room upstairs I noticed Sam and Dean acting a little weird. Missouri walked in a circle then faced us, "If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."

"Why?" I asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Maddie. This is where it all happened."

I looked at the ceiling and I could feel my lips trembling, _My mom's body was right there. _Dean came over to me, and wrapped an arm around me while pulling an EMF out of his pocket.

Missouri looked at us and smiled then saw Dean's hand, "That EMF?"

"Yeah."

"Amateur." Dean glared at her. "I don't know if you should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Wait, are you sure? How do you know?" I demanded.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not it. Them. There's more than one spirit in this place"

"What are they doing here?" I asked in a quiet voice, in which Dean tightened his arm around me.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

"I don't understand." Sam said.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit." I said softly.

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever _is _here, how do we stop it?" Dean asked.

We were back at Missouri's house again getting ready to purify Jenny's house, "So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" I asked.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends."

"Yeah. And what are we going to do with it?" Dean inquired.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house." Missouri answered.

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that."

"She'll live."

"And this'll destroy the spirits?"

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

"You really think it will get that dangerous?" Dean asked Missouri.

"I know it will."

I saw Dean look at me and instantly knew what he was thinking, "NO! I am going to be there Dean. Having my own floor and everything."

"You won't if I say you can't Maddie."

"Sammy!" I wined to him trying to get him to help me.

"Sorry Mads, I'm with Dean on this one. If its dangerous, there's no way your by yourself."

"You guys can't do this."

"We can Maddie. We're your brothers; it's our job to keep you safe. That and you'll be grounded if I choose."

I didn't even notice Missouri leaving the room with Sam, "What are you going to ground me from? Research? School? Hunts? There's nothing here to ground me from."

"Oh, you want to know so bad? Fine. You're grounded. You'll do research, no active hunting after this one. You'll clean the weapons, do the laundry with your own money, and the impala needs a good waxing."

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT!" I shouted.

"I just did." Dean said calmly.

"But-"

"No, buts. If you don't shut up, you'll be in even more trouble." Dean warned, still calmly.

"How long am I grounded for Sir?" I spit out the last word.

"Two weeks, it'll be longer yet if you don't fix that attitude of yours Madeline."

I sighed and looked down, "Yes Sir."

"Good. And you're sharing a floor with me."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone." I heard Jenny tell Missouri outside.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back."

We all went to our assigned floors; I was in the kitchen with Dean. I just sat there doing nothing. "Look, I know you're pissed at me, but could you please start helping?"

I got up, and all of a sudden knives started coming at us. "Dean!" I screamed as one went towards him. I ran over to my brother and threw myself in front of him, causing the knife to dig into my arm between my elbow and shoulder.

He pulled me towards the ground and picked up the table so it was shielding us. "Hold on Maddie, this is going to hurt. I have to pull it out."

"No!" I shouted. "Its fine Dean."

He sighed, "I know you hate getting stitched up Mads, but its bad. When I take the knife out you could bleed to death," He looked around for something to tie up my arm with. When he found nothing he took off his shirt so now he's shirtless. Dean slowly took the knife out, and I gasped from the pain.

Quickly he wrapped my wound up with his shirt and tied it. "Dean? You were right. Why do you always have to be right?"

"You think I wanted to be right about how dangerous this was? I'm right because I've been doing this longer then you. You went on your first hunt with dad what 10 years ago? Mine was about 16 years ago Mads."

I nodded.

"Why did you jump in front it?" Dean asked after a minute.

"You're my brother, and you'd have done the same for me."

He nodded, and thankfully changed the subject. "Now, lets go make sure Sammy's okay. You wanna stay here where it's safe?"

Normally I would have gone with him but my arm just hurt so badly so I nodded again.

"Okay, I'll be back. Don't move that arm too much kid."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Finally it was all over, but my arm felt like it was on fire now, "You sure this is over?" I asked Missouri.

She nodded, "I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, "Never mind. It's nothin', I guess." _Just have a weird feeling that it's not really over._

The front door opened, "Hello? We're home." Jenny came into the kitchen, "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this." Sam told her, while Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy. Missouri must have heard his thoughts,

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess. Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop. And don't cuss at me!"

I smiled half heartedly, and Dean cleaned while Sam started to stitch me up. A few hours later, we were leaving.

I had a bad feeling about the house still so I made Sam and Dean pull a steak-out to watch the house.

"All right, so, tell us again, what are we still doin' here?"

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling." I answered.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over."

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all."

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now. And you should be resting because of that arm."

I was starting to fall asleep when I saw Jenny at the window, just like in my vision, "Dan, look Sam!"

I rushed out of the impala, "You grab the kids, and we'll get Jenny."

We separated and I went and grabbed Ritchie, then ran into Sari's room, "Don't look. Don't look!" I ran out into the hallway and set the kids down, I handed Sari her brother, "All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back."

All of a sudden something pulled me back and started to throw me into things, before I was pinned to the wall.

"Maddie? Maddie!"

My brothers came into view with shot guns and aimed at the spirit covered in fire, "No, don't! Don't!"

"What? Why?" Sam shouted.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now."

The flames vanished and there stood Mary Winchester- our mother. She smiled and walked to Dean, "Mom?"

"Dean." She made her way to Sam and smiled again, "Sam." Mom turned to face me, and her face turned sad, "Maddie. I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked. She remained silent; mom turned around and started talking to the ceiling,

"You get out of my house. And let go of my daughter."

The flames came roaring back and up to the roof, then it was dark, I was released from the wall.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was sitting alone on the stairs waiting for Missouri to come out, "Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure."

"Not even my mom?"

"No."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

Well, to protect her babies, of course." Missouri sighed, "Maddie, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?" I know I sounded scared.

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know." She told me.

"Maddie, you ready? We gotta get that arm re-stitched."

I nodded, and made my way to the impala.

"Don't you kids be strangers."

"We won't." Dean told Missouri.

"See you around."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Really guys, its not that bad! I promise, I don't have to go to the hospital."

"Sorry Maddie. Your going, I think it's infected."

"Dean its not even red, I don't wanna go, please."

Dean ducked his head at the looks I was giving him; he knows how scared I am of hospitals. Hospitals and clowns. Sam looked at me clearly wondering when I became this scared; before he went to college I wasn't this terrified of hospitals.

"Your going kiddo. End of discussion." They loaded me back into the impala and a few minutes later I was trying to stall my brothers from going inside the hospital.

"Guys we forgot the weapons bag in the motel room."

"No we didn't Maddie," Sam sighed, "I put it in the trunk myself."

"Your not getting out of this Mads," Dean told me before lowering his voice so only I could hear him, "It won't be like last time. I promise."

"You won't leave me?"

Dean shook his head, "I won't leave your side for a second, I swear. If I do you can drive the impala everywhere for a week once your healed."

I smiled, "Deal." As we made our way inside I started gripping onto Dean's arm even harder. We walked up to the front ER desk.

"Can I help you?" A woman about 25 asked popping her gum loudly.

"We need to have my daughter's wound checked out. We think it might be infected." Dean told her putting on his flirty smile. I hate it when he says I'm his daughter, I wanna burn the card he pulled out of his head for that one.

"Do you have an appointment?"

I looked at her like she was stupid. "We're in the ER—which stands for Emergency Room—of course we don't have an appointment." I snapped at her, "I am so out of here." Or at least I tried to leave. Dean gripped my uninjured arm tightly.

"I need proof of insurance and for you to full out these forms." She looked at me, then at Dean, "Are you her guardian?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She's my daughter." Dean told her again pulling out the insurance card.

I sighed, "Wow, you look young to be a father." The girl said popping her gum again.

"Dad, come on, we have to go sit down. Mom could be here any minute." That made the girl shut up, and I smirked inside.

She handed Dean back the insurance card, "Wait in the waiting room across the hall for the doctor."

After what felt like an hour, the doctor came in, "Abigail Chase?"

Dean stood up so I was guess that's what name he wrote down, he shook the doctors hand, "Hi I'm Victor Chase, that's my brother Jake, and this is my daughter Abby."

The doctor smiled, "I'm Dr. Frank, and it says here that Abby might have an infection on her humorous or upper arm bone. How did she get the wound?"

"Her and her older brothers were-"

"Say no more… I have children. Just tell me nothing too dangerous was being used?"

Dean shook his head.

They all laughed except me. "Okay let's check out the wound." He rolled up my sleeve and checked it out, "Well its not infected, but it looks like who ever did the stitching was drunk or high, so we'll have to redo it or it will get infected."

"To redo it, wouldn't that mean she has to stay over night to make sure it doesn't get infected?" Sam asked.

Dr. Frank nodded, "I'll get all the forms and the room ready." He left, and I jumped up.

"No, no, no, you never said anything about staying the night Dean, you can't make me, I won't. No way in hell."

"Maddie, you going to have to." Dean told me.

The tears finally came out of my eyes, and Dean pulled me to his chest and started rubbing my back and hair. I looked up at him and in the pain-filled voice I hate I asked, "Do I have to? Can't you just break me out when they're done re-stitching?"

He shook his head, "Not this time Mads. Sorry Kiddo, but you have to stay." The doctor came in and started to put me in a wheel chair.

A few hours later I was re-stitched and laying in the hospital bed. I was facing the wall, making Sam and Dean think I was asleep, but it would take awhile to get to sleep in a hospital.

"Why is she so frightened of hospitals?" Sam asked.

"Three years ago, I was put in one after a hunt. We both were actually. When she woke up the doctors scared her to death and wouldn't let dad or me see her. Maddie thought we were all dead. It was a demon that sent us to the hospital. Dad was on his own gig at the time and didn't find out till after I woke up that we were even there."

"But…Maddie-"

"Maddie was okay, but it almost broke my neck, the doctors made her believe I was dead, they were telling her there was no way to save me, they lied. She's been scared of hospitals and doctors since for some reason. As it turns out, the demon who put us in the hospital was possessing the doctor that lied to her."

I fell asleep shortly after that.

The next morning Dean signed the release form as soon as I woke up, knowing that I wouldn't want to stay for breakfast. We then hit the highway, Sam was sleeping and just before I was asleep again from the painkillers, I asked,

"Why didn't we just go to Joshua?"

"Because Michael's grounded for two weeks and now so are you."

"I'm still grounded?"

Dean smirked, "Yup, but you only have to clean the weapons. Your still only doing research, no active hunting till you heal."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not leaving me alone in there." He knew I was talking about the hospital.

"I wouldn't do that to you after what happened Mads." I smiled and fell asleep, after Dean turned on AC/DC.


	13. Crazy Hopuse

**Hey- Sorry it took so long, but here it is. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, I did. I –again- don't have much dialogue in this but I added some things and changed others so it works. I decided to skip Scarecrow and move straight to my next chapter where its all dialogue. I can't wait to post it and have already started.**

**Reviews Please!**

**Ashley**

**Chapter 10**

I woke up screaming… my arm feeling like its on fire. "Maddie? What is it? Your arm?"

I nodded to Dean's question, tears flowing out of my eyes, "It hurts Dean." I whimpered. Sam got up and brought over my prescription of painkillers. I took two of them and guzzled down a warm glass of water.

"There you go baby." Dean told be rubbing my back, "You'll feel better soon." He sighed. "You shouldn't have taken the knife for me."

I shook my head, "I'd do it again any day Dean."

Dean smiled.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 A.M. "What are you guys still doing up?" I asked noticing that Sam's bed was still unmade, and Dean's side was still neat and smooth.

"We found a hunt."

"How'd you find it? We didn't pick up a paper today." I asked softly, because I didn't want to have a case. Because of my stupid arm, I knew Dean wouldn't let me participate.

"It was a text message. It's coordinates," replied Dean.

I instantly knew it was dad and told that to Sam.

"You think Dad was texting us?"

"He's given us coordinates before." Dean replied.

"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean."

"Sam, this is good news. It means he's okay. Or alive, at least."

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?"

"No, it said "unavailable". Dean sighed.

"Okay, well, where do the coordinates point?"

I stood up after seeing where they pointed too, "That's the interesting part –- Rockford, Illinois."

"Okay, and that's interesting how?" Sam questioned.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this. This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

Sam and Dean looked at me confused, "Okay, I'm not following. What does this have to do with us?"

I walked over and picked up dad's journal. "Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths -- 'til last week, at least. I think this is where he wants us to go."

"This is a job. Dad wants us to work a job."

"I mean, maybe we'll meet up with him, maybe he's there." Dean said.

Sam disagreed. "Maybe he's not. I mean, he could be sending us there by ourselves to hunt this thing."

"Who cares? If he wants us there, that's good enough for me."

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?"

Dean looked at Sam straight in the eye, "Sam, Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere –- we're going."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was sitting on Dean's hood waiting for him to come out of the bar. I couldn't go in with them no matter how much I begged. Dean said that I don't have an ID that said I was 21 and Sam said they were going in to see a cop, who would instantly know I wasn't 21. Finally Dean came out and walked over to me.

"How you feeling?"

"Would feel great if I went in there with you."

Dean sighed. "Maddie you know the rules. You have to be 18 before you're aloud to have a fake ID saying 21. I had to wait, Sam had to wait, and now you have to wait."

"That's not fair! I mean I'm always left out. _Always_. I'm tired of it Dean! You guys always get to do the investigating and interviewing for the hunts, while I'm either stuck in a shitty motel room or the impala."

"I know how you feel Mads, I felt the same way, only I had to raise two little kids along with it. Dad made me wait and when I finally got my fake ID I could only use it on hunts. The same is going to be for you also."

I sighed angrily, and tried to say something but Sam came out. Dean looked up at him. "You shoved me kind of hard in there, buddy boy."

Sam laughed, "I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting."

"Huh?"

I laughed knowing what Sam meant. "Never mind." Sam said.

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?" I asked.

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled. He had a bright future ahead of him."

"What about at home?" Dean asked.

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids"

"All right, so, either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy way to bust out, or somethin' else did it to him."

"Right."

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?"

"A lot."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We hoped the gate of the Asylum and snuck in through the main doors. There was a lot of graffiti inside there and it made me think of when Michael and I had gotten bored so we decided to put graffiti all over the school gym. The principle never found out it was us but we got caught by Dean and Ben coming home.

Dean saw me looking at it and smiling, "You remembering the fun punishments Ben and I gave you guys?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, it was fun to do until we were caught by you guys."

We walked over to Sam who turned to us, "So apparently, the cops chased the kids here –- into the south wing."

I scrunched up my eyebrows, "The south wing, huh? Wait a second." I opened dad's journal, ""In 1972, three kids broke into the south wing. Only one survived." The way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lightin' up the place."

"So, whatever's goin' on, south wing seems like the heart of it."

"Yeah, but if kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean demanded.

I looked at the door for the south wing, "Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could have been chained up for years."

"Yeah, to keep people out –- or to keep somethin' in."

We walked around and into a new hallway. It was all quiet till Dean said to me "Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel."

"Dude I'm not a guy. Enough." I was silent for a minute, "He is hot though."

Dean ignored that last part, "No, I'm serious, you've gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you've got goin' on."

"I told you, it's not ESP. I just have strange vibes sometimes, weird dreams."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell."

I sighed, Dean still is weird about the visions thing, and Sam cut in before I could say anything. He asked Dean, "You gettin' a reading on that thing or not?"

"Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean nobody's home."

"Spirits _can_ appear during certain hours of the day."

"And the freaks come out at night."

"Yeah."

We walked down the hall a little more, "Hey, Sam, who do you think is an uglier psychic –- Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or Maddie?"

Sam laughed and I hit Dean on the shoulder.

We made our way into another room and while looking at things Dean decided to say, "Man. Electroshock, lobotomies –- they did some twisted stuff to these people. Kind of like my man, Jack in _Cuckoo's Nest." _

I laughed, but Sam just rolled his eyes, Dean continued, "So, what do you think? Ghosts are possessing people?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like, uh, like Amityville or the Smurl haunting."

"Yeah, spirits drivin' 'em insane. Kind of like my man Jack in _The Shining."_

Sam still didn't smile when I laughed again, "Dean…when are we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"About the fact that Dad's not here."

I sighed, and Dean pretended to think, "Oh, uh, let's see, never."

"I'm being serious, man."

"So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll just have to pick up the search later."

"It doesn't matter what he wants." Sam said, and I winced.

"See, that attitude right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie."

"Dad could be in trouble. We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean, I mean, this is our family we're talkin' about."

"I understand that, Sam. But he's given us an order."

"So, what? We've got to always follow Dad's orders?"

"Of course we do." Dean looked around and saw something on a table, "Sanford Ellicott. You know what we've got to do? We've gotta find out more about the south wing, and see if somethin' happened here."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Madeline Winchester?"

I looked up when I heard my name, "That's me."

"Come on in."

"Thanks again for seeing me last minute." I looked at a plaque on the wall, "Dr. Ellicott…Ellicott, that name –- wasn't there a Dr. Sanford Ellicott? Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere."

"My father was Chief of Staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?"

"Uh, well, one of my brothers is sort of a local history buff. Hey, wasn't there, uh, an incident or somethin' in the hospital, I guess, in the south wing, right?" I asked.

"We're on your brother's dollar, Madeline. We're here to talk about you." Ellicott told me.

"Oh, okay, yeah, yeah, sure."

"So."

"So." I replied

"How's things?" Ellicott asked.

"Uh…things are good Doctor." I nodded.

"Good. Whatcha been doing?"

"Uh…same old. I've just been on a road trip with my brothers."

"Was it fun?" he inquired.

"Loads. Uh...you know, we met a lot of…interesting people. Did a lot of, uh…a lot of interesting things. Uh…you know, what was it exactly that happened in the south wing? I forget—"

"Look, if your brother is a local history buff, then he knows all about the Roosevelt riot."

"The riot? No, I know, I was just curious—" I tried to act unsurprised.

"Madeline. Let's cut the bull, shall we? You're avoiding the subject."

"What subject?" I asked nervously.

"You. Now, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh…these brothers you're road-tripping with –- how do you feel about them?"

I looked up at the doctor, my cheeks flushing pink. It made me feel like I was under some sort of lie detector. He'd know I was lying.

"I feel fine about them...what do you mean?" Like the fact that Dean won't let me hunt like I'm four? I clenched my fists...

"You have two brothers. Tell me one honest thing about how you feel about each. Then I'll tell you everything."

I sighed, _Sam's easier _"Um… Sam left for college awhile ago and I didn't see him for four years."

Ellicott nodded. "How did that make you feel?"

"Abandoned." 

"Why?"

I sighed again, this felt weird. "He promised he would keep in touch and call and email, but I didn't hear a word till Dean and I got him for the road trip."

"So that made you sad?"

"No." I shook my head, "I was angry, when we stopped at a motel that night I punched him and ran out the door."

Ellicott wrote that down then looked back up at me, "What about Dean?"

I lightly gulped, "Dean?"

"That's the deal." Ellicott told me.

"My dad is part of the Marines so we move around a lot. He always seems to be working so its mostly Dean who raised me."

"So if you got in trouble at school?"

"Dean would most likely be the one to punish me if dad wasn't there."

Ellicott nodded. "How old are you again?"

"18." I replied knowing that he would report neglect if I was younger.

"Okay. So if you guys got into a fight…"

"I would most likely get grounded and put on extra chores duty."

Ellicott nodded again. "What's going on with you and Dean right now? Anything wrong?"

I shook my head but the Doctor seemed to know I was lying. I sighed, "I just feel like he's treating me like a four year old again."

"How so?"

"He's just over protective, that's all."

"With what? Other guys? Boyfriends?"

"No. I already have a boyfriend. Its mostly protection. If he doesn't think something is safe, me being anywhere near the thing is out of the question."

"Can you give an example?" Ellicott asked.

"Like one time we were at a fair and I wanted to go on the Farris Wheel but Dean thought it was tilted so he wouldn't let me go on it…or near it because he thought it would fall."

Ellicott nodded. "Okay, that wasn't so bad. Now my turn."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Dude, you were in there forever. What the hell were you talkin' about?"

I laughed nervously, "Just the hospital, you know."

"And?"

"And the south wing? That's where they housed the real hard cases –- the psychotics, the criminally insane."

"Sounds cozy." Sam imputed.

I nodded. "Yeah, and one night in '64, they rioted –- attacked staff, attacked each other."

"So, what, the patients took over the asylum?" Dean asked.

"Apparently."

"Any deaths?"

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our Chief of Staff, Ellicott."

Sam and Dean froze, "Wait, what do you mean, "never recovered"?"

"Cops scoured every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must have…stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden."

Dean grimaced, "Oh, that's grim."

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good."

"All right, so, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies."

Sam nodded. "Which could mean a bunch of angry spirits."

"Oh, good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight."

We were getting ready in the motel room, when Dean said he needed to get a few things at the store and would be back soon. After he left Sam came over to me and sat on the bed.

"So what'd you have to tell Ellicott to get the info?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"You were in there pretty long Maddie, longer then the stuff you told us. So either you had to tell him something about you, or your holding stuff back about the hunt."

I sighed. "I had to tell him one honest thing about how I felt about you guys. One honest thing about each of you."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Do you wanna tell me what you said?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter I guess, who do you wanna know more? What I said about Dean? Or what I said about you?"

"You pick."

"I told about how you left for four years and how it hurt."

Sam looked down, "What'd he say?"

"He just asked me how I felt and why." Before Sam could ask I told him, "Abandoned. That's how I felt and I told him that. When he asked why, I said you dropped all contact and broke your promise."

Sam sighed, "Mads, you know I'm sorry about that."

"I know Sam, but it still hurt. I won't be able to forget about it for a while either."

He nodded. "What about Dean?"

I was about to tell him but the door opened and Dean walked in with food. "That was fast." I told him.

"Yeah. I just decided to get dinner then we'll pick up the stuff after the case." Sam and I nodded.

After a healthy dinner of Double Cheeseburgers and fries, Sam went to take a shower while Dean and I finished getting ready for the case.

"Maddie, you're going to stay here-"

"NO!"

Dean sighed, "Your not ready for a hunt yet, your arm-"

"Is perfectly fine Dean." I took of the bandage to show him, "Look by the end of the week the stitches can come out."

"I don't care about-"

"Well I do. Dad would let me go on a hunt."

"I'm not da-"

"I know your not dad because _he _would let me _go_!"

Dean finally had enough and he got up in my face, "Even if I was Dad I know he wouldn't put up with you interrupting him, and nether will I. Interrupt me again and see what happens Madeline Elizabeth."

I knew he was dead serious, just because he said my middle name. If he said my full name then I would be dead and buried. "Sorry Sir." I whispered.

"You can go but you stay with me at all times unless I say other wise. Got it?"

"Yes Sir."

"We're going to have a talk after the hunt about this, I'm not very happy with you right now."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We were in the hospital again; I've been silent since Dean told me about the talk we're going to have. I knew I pushed my luck in there but I'm tired of how Dean treats me. Sam wasn't treated this way at 16 Dean was to busy raising a six and 12 year old to be treated this way, why should I be treated like it?

"Getting reading?" Sam asked breaking me out of my thought bubble.

"Yeah, big time."

I was holding the camera, "This place is orbing like crazy" I said it so quiet I don't think they heard me.

"There's probably multiple spirits out and about." Dean said.

"If these unrecovered bodies are causing the haunting…" Sam started.

"We've gotta find 'em and burn 'em. Just be careful, though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed-off spirit is the pissed-off spirit of a psycho killer."

I was walking in a room and didn't notice Sam and Dean moving onto another room, all of a sudden I looked in the camera and a spirit was in front of me.

"Dean." I said quietly, "Dean!" I started shouting, "Dean! Shot gun!"

Dean came running in, "Maddie, get down!"

I did and covered my head, the spirit disappeared, standing up I realized something, "That was weird."

"Yeah. You're tellin' me."

"No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me."

"Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing."

Sam came running in, he demanded, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Sammy, She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try. So if she didn't wanna hurt me, then what did she want?"

We heard a noise coming from the room across the hall and slowly went over to see what it was. In the corner a cot was flipped on it side, Dean handed me his shotgun and I aimed it at the spot. He flipped it and a teenage girl screamed and turned around.

Dean sighed, "It's all right. We're not gonna hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?"

"Katherine, " She wrapped her sweater around her, "Kat."

"What are doing here?" Sam asked softly.

"Um…my boyfriend, Gavin—"

"Is he here?" I interrupted.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun to try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just, you know…pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and—"

Now Dean interrupted. "Okay, Kat. Come on, Maddie's gonna get you out of here, and then we're gonna find your boyfriend."

"No, no. I'm not gonna leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you."

"It's no joke around here, okay? It's dangerous." Dean told her seriously.

"That's why I've gotta find him." Kat told him.

"All right, I guess we're gonna split up then. Let's go. Maddie, your still with me, Sam can handle it by himself."

I sighed and followed Dean and Kat, a few minutes later we were searching for the missing boyfriend, "Gavin? Gavin!"

I turned around to Kat, "Hey, I've got a question for you. You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?"

"I guess so." Kat replied timidly.

"Do me a favor. The next time you see one, pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted_, don't go in_."

I heard Dean trying to hold in his laughter. A few minutes later we were in a different hallway when Dean flashlight burned out, "You son of a bitch. It's all right. I've got a lighter."

A felt a pain on my arm and Dean gripping it. "Ow! Dean I know you're pissed at me but you're hurting my arm."

"What are you talkin' about?" We all looked down at my arm and saw a spirits hand on it; it pulled me into the small examination room.

I started screaming and banging on the closed, locked door. "Dean! Get me out! Please!"

"Maddie hang on!" Dean shouted through the door.

I kept banging on the door, "Get me out of here!" I backed up and felt something behind me. Turning around I saw nothing, then I froze and turned again, there was a hideous spirit with a crusty wheel on his eye.

I heard Sam's voice through the door, "Maddie, it's not gonna hurt you. Listen to me! You have to face it. You have to calm down."

"She's gotta what?" Dean shouted.

"I have to what?" I also shouted.

"The spirits –- they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You've gotta listen to it, you've gotta face it."

"_You_ face it!" I shouted.

"No, it's the only way you're gonna get out of there. You've done the training, you'll be fine."

"No! I can't. I'm not as strong as you guys! I only pretend to be so you'll let me go on hunts. I'm scared." Tears were flowing freely down my face.

"Just look at it, that's all. Come on, you can do it baby."

I looked at the spirit and tried to remain calm, it whispered in my ear. Then opened the door. I ran into Sam and Dean's arms and was still crying. They checked to see if the spirit was still in there then started to comfort me.

"One thirty-seven." I whispered into Dean's chest.

"Sorry." Dean lifted my head so they could hear me.

"It whispered in my ear, "137.""

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Room number."

They bent down to start loading the shotguns, "All right, so if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone—"

"Then what are they tryin' to do?" Dean finished.

"Maybe that's what they've been tryin' to tell us."

"I guess we'll find out." They stood up, "So…now, are you guys ready to leave this place?"

Kat sighed, "That's an understatement."

Dean looked at me; I was still shaking, "Ok. You get 'em outta here. We're gonna go find room 137."

I was walking down the hallway holding one of the shotguns when Kat asked, "So, how do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?"

I sighed, "Its kind of our job."

"Why would anyone want a job like that."

Laughing silently I told her, "I had a crappy guidance counselor."

"And Dean? He's your boss?"

"No." I sighed again and stopped. Turning around I told her, "Truth is, I'm younger then you guys are. You're what? 17?" They nodded. "I'm 16, Sam and Dean are my older brothers. That's why I listen to Dean."

We walked further on to a door, I tried to get it open but it wouldn't budge. "All right. I think we have a small problem."

Gavin spoke up, "Let's break it down."

I sighed, "I don't think that's gonna work."

"Then a window."

"They're barred." Kat told him.

"Well, how are we supposed to get out?" He demanded.

Then I realized, "That's the point –- we're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave."

Kat looked scared, "Those patients?"

"No. Something else."

I went around the whole main level of the building; everything was locked, bolted, or barred. I went back to Gavin and Kat. "All right, I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out."

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Gavin demanded panicky.

"For starters, we're not gonna panic."

"Why the hell not."

Before I could answer, my cell went off. Looking at the screen I saw that it said Dean. "Hey."

"_Maddie, it's me. I see it. It's comin' at me."_

"Where are you?"

"_In the basement. Hurry up!"_

"I'm on my way." I hung up and looked at Gavin and Kat. "All right. Can either of you handle a shotgun?"

"What? No!" Gavin told me surprised.

"I can." Gavin looked at Kat crazy. "My dad took me skeet shooting a couple times."

I nodded my head at her. "All right, here. It's loaded with rock salt. Now, it might not kill a spirit, but it'll repel it. So if you see something, shoot"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." I replied, then turned and left to go into the basement.

I looked all around me and couldn't find him anywhere. "Dean?" Nothing. "Dean?" Still nothing. "Dean?" Silence.

I turned around and there stood Ellicott. "Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you all better."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(General POV)

Dean entered the basement after checking in with Kat and Gavin. The spirit called Maddie's cell phone sounding like Dean so now she could be in trouble. "Maddie? Mads, you down here? Maddie?" Maddie popped up out of nowhere. "Mads! Man! Answer me when I'm callin' you. You all right?"

Maddie looked at him strangely, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know that wasn't me who called your cell, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I think somethin' lured me down here."

"I think I know who –- Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been tryin' to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No." Maddie lied. "How do you know it was him?"

"'Cause I found his log book. Apparently, he was experimenting on his patients –- some awful stuff. It makes lobotomies look like a couple aspirin."

"But it was the patients who rioted." Maddie pointed out.

"Yeah, they were rioting against Dr. Ellicott." He sighed. "Dr. Feelgood was workin' on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger, then they'd be cured of it. Instead, it only made 'em worse and worse, and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinkin', what if his spirit is doin' the same thing? To the cop, to the kids in the seventies –- making them so angry they become homicidal. Come on. We gotta find his bones and torch 'em."

"How? The police never found his body." Maddie demanded.

"The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere, where he'd work on his patients. So if I was a patient, I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on him myself." Dean pointed out.

"I don't know. It sounds kind of—"

"Crazy?" Dean interrupted her.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, exactly."

The two went into a room and Maddie looked over at a wall while Dean had his back turned. Dean looked at Maddie. She looked him square in the eyes, "I told you, I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room."

"Well, that's why they call it hidden." Dean froze, "You hear that?"

"What?"

Dean got down on his knees, "There's a door here."

He started working on trying to open it. Maddie grabbed the shotgun from the floor. "Dean. Step back from the door."

He looked up at her, and slowly stood up, "Maddie, put the gun down."

"Is that an order?"

"No, it's more of a friendly request."

"'Cause I'm gettin' pretty tired of takin' your orders."

Dean shook his head at her, "I knew it. Ellicott did somethin' to you, didn't he?"

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth."

"What are you gonna do, Maddie? The gun's filled with rock salt. Not gonna kill me."

She pulled the trigger causing Dean to fall backwards to the ground. "No. But it will hurt like hell."

Dean tried to sit up, "Maddie! We gotta burn Ellicott's bones, and all this'll be over. You'll be back to normal."

"I am normal. I'm just tellin' the truth for the first time. I mean, why do you even care? Because dad said I had to wait till I was 18? Because you have to be a great suck up to him?"

"This isn't you talking Maddie."

"That's the difference between you and me. I want to be different. I don't wanna do everything you and Sam had to. I wanna go my own way to reach the same goal."

"So what are you gonna do? Huh?" Dean demanded. "You gonna kill me?"

"You know what? I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. I'm no where near different in hunting than I was five years ago."

"Well, then, here." Dean held out a gun. "Let me make it easier for you. Go on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. Take it!" Maddie did. " You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!"

Maddie pulled the trigger and was surprised when it clicked. She tried again and still nothing. Dean came up and knocked her out. "Man, I'm not gonna give you a loaded pistol. Sorry, Maddie."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(Maddie POV)

I woke up with a splitting headache on the ground with Dean next to me. He looked at me, "You're not gonna try to kill me, are you?"

"No."

He nodded. "Good. Because that would be awkward."

Soon all of us were out side the Asylum next to the cars, we were saying bye to Gavin and Kat. "Thanks, guys." Kat told us.

"Yeah, thanks." Gavin added.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean told them.

They smiled and got in their car and drove away. I was really feeling guilty for the things I said in the basement. "Hey, Dean. I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there."

He looked at me, "You remember all that?"

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it –- any of it."

"You didn't, huh?"

"No, of course not. Do we need to talk about this?"

"No. I'm not really in the sharing, caring kind of mood. I just wanna get some sleep."

Before they got in the car. I blurted it out, "I told him I was tired of being treated like a four year old."

Dean looked at me, "What are you talking about?"

"Ellicott. He made me tell one honest thing about the two of you. One each. I told him I was tried of you treating me like a four year old. I didn't mean it. I know now that you were only trying to protect me. I mean, in the Asylum I was captured, trapped, and possessed. That's why you didn't want me to go in. Because you didn't know what would happen. I understand that now."

Dean nodded, "Come on. Lets get breakfast and go to bed kid. We can talk later about what you do on hunts."

I smiled and nodded back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That afternoon, Dean cell phone started going off while we were all asleep. I moaned as I heard Sam, "Dean."

He just kept sleeping so Sam answered the phone, "Hello? Dad?" I shot up in my bed and looked at Sam, "Dad?" I whispered.


	14. Maddie's Nightmare Part 1

**Oh my gosh!!! I am sooooo sorry I didn't get this done sooner. I have no excuse. I hope you enjoy part one of Maddie's Prom Night episode. I will post part two as soon as I can. I want to say a few things first. 1) I dedicate part 1 and 2 to my best friend Bekki who loves the idea of prom and is trying to convince me to go to mine.**

**2) I do not own Connor Hope- He is a friend of mine from school. 3) The math teacher McNamee her name is pronounced Mac-Na-Be, I don't own her either she is really my teacher. And lastly 3) I do not own Supernatural.**

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter 11**

I looked over at Sam and heard him talking to dad, "Dad? Are you hurt? … We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay…. We're fine. Dad, where are you? … What? Why not?"

Dean sat up next to me. "Is that Dad?"

I nodded.

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom."

We could hear dad's voice say demon but that's it. "A demon? What's he saying?" Dean questioned while putting on a tee shirt.

"You know where it is? … Let us help…. Why not?"

"Give me the phone." Dean demanded.

"Names? What Names? Dad—talk to me; tell me what's going on…. No. Alright? No way"

"Give me the phone." Dean repeated. Sam didn't so Dean snatched it out of his hand. "Dad, it's me. Where are you?" He paused and looked at Sam, "Yes, sir. Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?"

"Can I talk to dad?" I asked Dean, all he did was shush me with his elbow and I looked down. After a minute I heard Dean tell him.

"Dad, Maddie really wants to talk to you."

I also heard Dad's mumbled voice, "Don't have time."

Dean whispered into he phone, "Well make time. Seriously she's the one dealing with this the most. Just five minutes and she'll be happy."

He handed me the phone, "Dad?"

"_Hey baby girl."_

"Where are you?"

"_Sorry. Babe. Its not safe for me to tell you."_

"But when am I going to see you again?"

He sighed, _"I don't know. But it won't be to long. I promise."_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We were in the car and talking about the hunt and where Dad had called from Sam wanted to go to Sacramento while Dean wanted to follow Dad's orders and head to Indiana. As for me, I just wanted all of us to stay together, but I kept my mouth shut. No matter what I say they would just ignore it.

Dean sighed, "Alright, look, I know how you feel."

Sam laughed harshly, "Do you? How old were you when Mom died? Ten? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

I looked down feeling guilty; it's my entire fault that Sam feels like this. If I hadn't of gone to Stanton none of this would have happened. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done; if I could I would take it back in an instant.

Dean's voice interrupted my thinking bubble, "Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away."

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him." Sam sneered.

Dean started shouting, "Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Sam then Dean and I got out of the car, "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."

I just stared starting to get scared. Sam opened up the trunk and started grabbing his stuff, "No, no, this can't be happening, not again. He can't leave me again!" I whimpered quietly.

"That's what you really think?" Sam demanded Dean.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California."

My eyes popped open, "No!" I whispered.

"Come on, you're not serious."

"I am serious." Sam replied walking away.

"It's the middle of the night!" Sam kept walking. "Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?"

Sam turned around, "That's what I want you to do."

"Goodbye Sam." Dean shut the trunk and walked to get in the drivers seat.

"NO!"

I ran over to Sam, "Maddie!" Dean shouted.

I grabbed Sam's arm, "You can't leave me again, you promised. Why do you always have to break your promises to me?"

"I have to find Dad Mads, and the thing that killed Jess, you know that." _All I knew was that the real thing that killed Jess was right in front of him._

"Let me come with you then." _I have to make this right without Stanton finding out._

Sam shook his head, "No Maddie. You'll be safer with Dean; I'm going to be hitchhiking to Sacramento. Dad and I might fight when we see each other too."

"I don't care. I refuse to lose you again!"

"Your not losing me, I'll call you every night. Text me if I don't and the next time I see you, you can punch me again."

I was crying for the millionth time this month and hugged Sammy hard before going back over to Dean and slamming into the impala. Dean got in and started the car before driving away. I just stared at Sam getting smaller in the mirror while sobbing.

"Maddie-"

"Save it Dean, I'm just going to sleep till we get to whatever-ville."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We watched as Emily got on the bus to Boston, and it left the bus lot. We walked over to the car when Sam asked, "Think she's gonna be alright?"

"I hope so." Dean replied.

I looked at him, "And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?"

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." He looked at Sam, "So, can I drop you off somewhere?"

Sam shook his head, "No, I think you're stuck with me."

I froze, but Sam and Dean went to the car, "What made you change your mind?" Dean asked.

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass. But, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You, Maddie and Me. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

Dean slowly nodded, "Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful."

Sam hit him, "You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude."

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Right."

They froze seeing I didn't follow them, "Maddie?"

I looked at Sam, "So your staying?" I demanded.

"I'm staying Maddie." He promised. I nodded as Sam turned his back.

I smiled, went running and jumped on his back surprising him; I started shouting, "SAMMY'S BACK!"

My brothers started laughing, "Remember what you used to say when you first learned the rules of hunting Mads?"

I laughed again, and my smile grew bigger, "Nothing can split up the Winchester siblings. It sounds kind of dorky now."

Dean laughed and looked up at me, "Ignoring that fact, looks like you were right along Maddie. I mean think about it, no matter what happened, the Winchester sibs came back together in the end."

I laughed and jumped off Sam's back, "I don't know about you guys, but its 8 pm and I'm ready to see my boyfriend."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was in the backseat listening to my lime green ipod; I looked at the clock on my cell and saw that it was quarter to midnight. Sam was asleep in the passengers seat while Dean was still driving. He looked up and saw that I was still awake.

"Maddie, I know your excited but you have to sleep. He'll be awake when we get there, he has school."

"Can't I just call him?"

"No Mads, Joshua won't appreciate Michael waking up at midnight on a school night. Plus, were going to Joshua's to recuperate, meaning Sammy's playing teacher tomorrow."

I groaned, "Do I have to? Why can't I just take the test and get my G.E.D?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Dean pointed to Sam, "Professor Winchester doesn't want you to. Now go to sleep." He could see the stubbornness in my eyes so he added, "That's an order."

I glared at him and he raised an eyebrow. I laid down and tried to make sure Dean couldn't see me. I pulled out my new Sidekick cell phone to text Michael, but Dean is my older brother for a reason. He knows me. Dean's hand popped out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me.

"Give me the phone Maddie. When I said no, I meant no." I handed it to him, "Sleep now!"

I turned around and fell asleep listening to Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When I woke up Sam was in the drivers seat while Dean was in the passengers seat. I sat up and stretched, "Morning Maddie."

"Morning Guys. What time is it?"

"About six, you might wanna look more awake. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

My eyes popped open and I grabbed my messenger bag from the floor. I went through it and found the little mirror. Opening it I looked at my hair, knowing I couldn't fix it without a shower I put my stuff down. I reached over Dean to snag the ponytail holder I left up front.

"Maddie get your ass back there!" He yelled.

I scored the holder and put my hair up. I picked up my bag again and started looking for my 'brother approved' makeup.

"Wow, she really took what I said seriously." Sam muttered.

I looked up from putting on my mascara, "Can you watch the bumps?"

Dean turned around, "Did we say you could use that stuff?"

I rolled my eyes and put the cap back on, then took out my lip-gloss and cover up. I applied the cover up on the bruise I got from the stupid scarecrow. Lastly I put on my lip-gloss. "Ready?" Sam asked.

I nodded. Sam turned onto a dirt road and drove slowly down the private street that Joshua owned. We finally came to a stop; I climbed out of the impala and straightened out my clothes. We walked over to the door and Dean knocked, a few seconds later Ben opened the door.

"Hey guys. About time you got here. Now Michael can shut the hell up." Sam and Dean laughed while I just glared. "Ouch Maddie, you're blinding my face with your ugly!"

I smirked, ""Hey Ben, The CW called. They want Chase Crawford's face back for Gossip Girl. You know, your favorite show. Everyone knows about your secret love for Chase."

I heard laughing from the kitchen and saw Joshua come out. "I've said it before so I have problem saying it again. You guys bicker like brother and sister."

I stuck out my tongue at him and he lightly smacked the top of my head, "You can go wake up Michael."

I smiled and practically ran up the stairs. I opened Michael's door and crept inside. He was still asleep so I decided to have some fun to wake him up.

I closed the door quietly and turned around, and then I went running for the bed and jumped right on top of him. Michael grunted and before he could say anything or even open his eyes I started kissing him full on the mouth. After like 10 minutes of kissing, I was lying next to Michael with his arm around me.

"I've missed you." I told him softly.

"I've missed you too Maddie. School sucks with out you there. Its boring and a waste of time."

I smiled, cuddling closer to Michael. He tightened his grip around me in response. When we were almost asleep again, the bedroom door flew open and there stood Joshua. "I had a feeling this would happen if I let Maddie wake you up. You have to get ready for school Michael."

Michael growled, "Dad, can't I stay home? Just today."

I looked up at Joshua, "Please. I haven't seen him in over a month."

"No Michael. You're behind in school and Maddie Sam told me you are as well. You have to get up."

"Dad—"

"I said no Michael. Get up now or you'll be grounded from hunts for the next two months." Joshua growled.

"Yes Sir."

"Maddie, your brothers are going to catch a few hours of sleep. You should too, you can take Michael's bed for now." Joshua then left.

"You look tired Babe." Michael told me as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out his school uniform, which if you asked me he looked totally hot in.

"I am tired."

He walked over and started rubbing my back causing me to moan, it felt so good and relaxing. "You go back to sleep. I'll see you when I get home from school." Micheal laid me back down, pulled the covers over me and kissed me on the lips. He grabbed his backpack and turned off the lights.

"Love you." I mumbled.

"Love you too Mads."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When I woke up the alarm clock said it was noon. I went downstairs and saw Sam, Dean, and Ben watching TV. I sat down next to Ben and laid my head on his shoulder. He smirked, "Still tired?"

I nodded, yawning.

Ben continued smirking and pulled on my messed up ponytail, "Maybe if you get your school stuff done, you can convince your brothers to let you meet Michael after school." He whispered.

I smiled at him then got up and knelled in front of Sam. "What's up Mads?"

"Can we do that school junk now?" He looked at me surprised, as did Dean. It wasn't an unknown fact how much I hated school.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah I'll go get the books Missouri sent over."

I got up and walked over to Dean sitting next to him, :How long are we "recuperating" for?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Haven't decided yet. Why?"

Ben answered before I could, "She wants to know how long she has with her boy toy."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up Benjamin."

"Make me Madeline."

I was about to get up when Dean pushed me back down, "Knock it off Maddie," he looked over at Ben, "And you, quit egging her on."

Ben smiled, "But she's so easy to get mad," he gestured in front of him, "There's nothing on TV."

I was about to say something when Sam came back in with the books, "Lets use Joshua's office since he's at work."

I got up and followed Sam into the square office. I sat down in the comfy spinning chair that Joshua always sits in, next to the laptop. Sam sat across from me, "Today we'll start with math."

H pulled out one of the books and a worksheet, "Here, try doing problems one through five. It should just be a review."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Finally after two and a half hours of school work, I was free. I went out to the kitchen where Dean and Ben were making lunch. "Hey Dean?"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can I walk to the school and meet Micheal when he gets out?"

"You finished with school for today?"

I nodded and felt Sam come up behind me. "Yeah, we should've done another two hours but its not like we actually report it to the state."

Dean nodded and looked at the stove clock, "Sorry Mads, its 2:30, you've missed him."

"No she didn't, the idiot got into trouble again. He's got detention, doesn't get out until 3:15." Ben told us.

Dean laughed, "What'd he do?"

"Just told off his Geometry teacher. She hated me so now she's taking it out on Michael. Dad's still going to kill him when he finds out."

"That's nice and all but can go Dean?" I asked impatiently.

He nodded and gave me a sandwich for on the go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Well, well, well, look who it is." I smirked."Madeline Winchester has finally decided to grace me with her presence." Connor Hope nagged.

"Sorry I have a very busy schedule to keep Connor."

he smiled and gave me a 'man hug', "How are you Mads?"

I shrugged, "Can't complain, I miss my skateboard buddy though."

After a few minutes of catching up Connor asked, "So what are you doing here? I would have thought that since you're out of school you'd never come back on the grounds."

"Waiting for my boyfriend to get out of jail," He laughed, "Any good hunts happen around here lately?"

Did I forget to mention that Connor's family hunts too? Oops. He's the oldest of three, he has a younger brother and sister. His brother Cody is 14, and his little sister Erica is five. So he's like Dean I guess you could say.

"Nah, it's been dead here, I had to drive to Philly for the last one. That was after I had to drop Erica off at Pastor Jim's."

I nodded, "So why are you still here, normally you would be either picking up Erica in a few minutes or making sure Cody is actually training and not goofing off."

"I would be but the little tird got detention again. He's going through that teen rebellion thing."

I laughed, "Which means fun for the oldest brother."

"Loads." Connor deadpanned.

Connor is a year older than me and is Michael's best friend. Erica calls Connor sir all the time and Cody does when he's being dead serious. It was so weird the first time I heard Cody call him that. I was ten, Michael and Connor were eleven and Cody was eight.

"Maddie?" Connor called. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." I shook my head. Before he could say anything the main school doors opened and Cody walked out. He froze when he noticed his pissed older brother standing there.

"Get over here Cody." I winced hearing Connor's voice turn into the furious older brother octave. I saw Cody swear and slowly walk over to us. Quietly he looked up at Connor and said exactly what I would've, "Yes Sir?"

"Teacher?" Connor demanded.

"McNamee."

Connor sighed, "You're Michael's accomplice. Which means it was your idea." He growled the last few words. Cody looked down as Michael came outside. He saw me and smiled, I gladly returned it. Michael came up to me and we kissed, after Michael saw Connor and Erica standing there.

"Hey Man."

"Hey Michael. Ready to head out?"

We nodded but Cody didn't. "I don't wanna go home yet."

Connor looked at him evenly, "To bad, you're especially going home. We're going to pick up Erica then you'll be training till Dad gets home."

"He's not supposed to be home for another week." Cody shouted.

"Well I guess you shouldn't make any plans for a week." Connor shrugged.

"You can't do that!"

Connor went up to him and roughly grabbed his shirt, he started whispering but we could still hear words like, "Knock...you've...detention...hurting...treat...respect."

By the time he was done Cody's face was very pale, "Yes Sir." He whimpered.

As we walked back Connor scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry about that guys. I'm going to teach him some respect if he doesn't fix that attitude of his soon. Our Dad's already getting sick of it and he still doesn't know about Cody getting detention."

"Its cool dude. We're the youngest. We've both been in his shoes." Michael replied while I nodded.

After a minute we were at the elementary waiting for Erica. When she came out she saw me standing next to her older brothers and she got excited. "Maddie!"

I smiled. "Hey cutie."

"Hi Maddie!"

I picked Erica up, "Wow! You're getting big, I don't know how much longer I can carry you for."

I heard Connor laugh as Erica pouted. She looked over at him, "Connor I have a field trip Friday but Daddy would have to sign the form.

He smiled softly, "Don't worry Baby, I'll sign it for you."

"Really?" She looked hopeful.

"Yeah, don't worry, you can go."

"You'll tell Uncle Jim right?"

Connor laughed, "Don't worry Erica, Uncle Jim will know all about it."

We started walking back to Connor's house when I asked, "Is Uncle Jim, Pastor Jim?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah, he's coming over. He promised to watch Erica and Cody while I'm at prom."

I nodded and Connor pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, "I guess my Dad talked to Joshua. He told me to give this to you to give to Dean. He told me to tell you not to read it, that's an order."

We walked up to Connor's house and decided it was time we separated ways. "I guess you guys have to head home."

Michael nodded, "I was Cody's partner in crime. I am sure if they called here,"

"They called Joshua." I finished.

"Which is good news for you." Connor told his best friend. I laughed.

"Yeah well lets just hope he still lets me take my girlfriend to prom. Only problem is that she still hasn't asked her brother's yet." I smiled guilty. "But she's going to today."

"She's going to what?" I demanded panicked.

"The prom is Saturday Mads. Do you even have a dress yet?"

"No." I sighed. "I'll talk to them today."

Michael smiled and looked at Connor, "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah," He nodded towards his house, "I gotta go play mean big brother with Cody now. Plus Pastor Jim is supposed to be here tonight, I gotta clean up some of Erica's mess."

I sighed, "Wow, I guess I never thought that it would be hard to be the oldest."

Connor laughed, "Its not to bad, a lot of responsibility that's all."

I nodded, Michael and Connor said bye, "See you later dude."

"See ya, Bye Mads."

"Bye Con."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Michael and I walked into into the house and saw that Joshua was on the phone in his office. Sam, Dean, and Ben were cleaning weapons in the kitchen.

"Michael in here NOW!" Joshua shouted.

"Coming Sir."

I walked into the kitchen and sat in between Dean and Ben. "Its now or never," I thought.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Maddie."

I was just sitting there and before I realized it, I blurted out, "Can I go to prom with Michael?"

Sam and Dean looked at me surprised, then;

"Yes."

"No."

Three guesses who said what. Sam looked at Dean, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

They headed out into the living room. I went to go listen in but Ben stopped me and made sit and wait for them to come back.

After a few minutes, Sam and Dean came back in. Dean sighed, "You can go," I shot up, "but I am going with you to approve of the dress."

"Dean-" I wined.

He held up his hand, "Either I go with you to pick or you're not going to prom."

I sighed, before I could answer Ben gave me a look saying to be respectful.

"Yes Sir."

"Your decision?"

"You can come with me to pick out my dress."

The next morning I walked Michael to school and talked with Connor for a few minutes. They were both happy when I told them I was going to pick out my dress when I got back to Joshua's. The warning bell rang and Connor and Michael had to run to get in the school. Michael kissed me then started running.

Before I was half way back to Joshua's I heard a voice growl in my mind, _"Come here, Maddie!"_

I gulped and ignored the voice, _"Come here NOW!"_

I winced and changed paths heading into the woods, after walking for about ten minutes I stopped and looked around. I heard someone jumping and landing behind me. I froze knowing who it was and felt him press his body close to me. Whispering in my ear,

"Hello Maddie."

"Hi S-s-Stanton."

I could feel him smirk behind me and it was all thanks to my stupid stuttering. Stanton turned me around and pointed to the tree he jumped from. The roots made this seat like thing; I got his point and went to go sit down.

Stanton started pacing in front of me, "Have you been trying to avoid me? You've been here for two days and have yet to meet up with me."

I looked up into his ruthless black eyes. That's right folks, he's a demon. "I-I-I"

He interrupted, "You were also here a few months ago, right before that Phantom Traveler. You didn't come then either. You know you're supposed to see me _every_ time you're in town. Do I have to start tracking you now?"

I shot up and shouted, "NO!" Stanton glared at me causing me to slowly sit back down. He started pacing again, I could tell he was thinking. "Get up!" He growled.

I did and walked over to him. Stanton started circling around me like a predator his prey. I knew he was using one of his powers to read through my thoughts and memories.

"What's this? You still haven't told your brothers about the deal we made?" I remained silent. "No comment? Okay, we'll worry about that later then. Now lets see why you've been avoiding me."

After a second Stanton growled again and pushed me to the ground, "You're $80 short."

"I'm sorry." I squeaked, "I never know when I get back here, I didn't have enough time."

"I don't care, you where to get all of the money. The deal was if I brought Sam back—"

I interrupted him, "You ripped me off! You talked to yellow-eyes and had him kill Jess."

"The deal was if I brought Sam back to you, you would do as I said until I decided otherwise. I did my part now you _must_ do yours."

I looked at the ground knowing that Stanton had won and was in complete control. He sighed, "I'm in a good mood today Maddie, so I've give you till the day after you wonderful prom to give me the rest of the money. Now Dean is waiting for you."

He turned as if he was leaving but then he froze and flicked his left wrist at me. I dropped to the ground clenching my stomach that felt like it was on fire."Part one of your punishment. I am now tracking you Maddie."

Stanton disappeared.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A few hours later Dean and I were in our fifth dress shop. I was to scared to look at the mirror till after the dress was fully on. Too scared to see if there was any mark on my stomach. I turned to see the how the newest dress looked on me. _This is it. _I thought.

"Dean, this is the one I want."

It was a silk sparkly tank that connects around the neck. It has four buckles around the front of the dress and was very low cut, it went down to the ground.

"Finally" Dean sighed. "Lets see it."

I stepped out of the dressing room and twirled in a circle. Dean just starred, "Well? What do you think?"

"Hell no."

"Dean come on." I wined.

"I said no Madeline."

I looked into his eyes and gave him the puppy dog look. "It'll probably be my only prom. The most normal thing to happen to me. Please don't ruin it Dean."

I knew Dean hated it when ever Sam or I used the puppy Dog pout on him, I also knew that he was going to give in any second.

"Fine." Dean sighed. "You can get it." I hugged Dean as tight as I could in the dress.

After we left the store we went to go get some lunch. We each ordered the cheeseburger combo. While waiting for the food Dean decided to go outside.

"I'm going to get a newspaper down the block. Wait her for the food."

I nodded and looked down at my phone, I noticed Michael texted me saying that he hoped I picked a hot dress. I smiled. The next time I looked up, Stanton was sitting in Dean's spot.

I jumped, "God. Do you have to do that?"

He just smirked, "I see you picked out your dress. I can't wait to see how beautiful in it."

I looked at the dark brown-haired demon in surprise, "What makes you think you'll see me in it?"

Stanton laughed, "You're going to meet me before the dance tomorrow."

"No I'm not." I said without a pause.

"You will if you want you're prom to be perfect and go on without a hitch."

I sighed, "Fine."

"By the way. I decided that for the rest of your punishment you'll have to give me all the money tomorrow before your prom."

"What? I can't get $65 by tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm sure you'll figure out someway to."

I heard the door jingle and saw Dean holding a newspaper, he froze seeing Stanton. "Maddie, who's this?"

"_Lie."_ I heard Stanton in my head, aloud I unwillingly said. "Just a friend from when I went to school here. Stanton this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Stanton."

I could tell Dean didn't trust him. Getting up Stanton asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Dean was going to say no and I was happy about that, but then _he_ had to talk in my mind again, "_Convince Dean to let me stay."_

I said nothing. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked up at Stanton knowing he was causing the pain. Sighing, "Dean I haven't seen him in a while, can Stanton stay for a little bit?"

Dean looked at us then nodded. I moved over and gave room so Dean sat next to me and Stanton sat across from us. When we were done eating Dean got up to go pay the our part of the bill.

I leaned closer to Stanton, "Why'd you have to stay? What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if your brother would notice I'm a demon. He didn't."

"Okay you've made your point now go."

Stanton raised his eyebrows, "I don't think you should be talking to me like that Maddie. Even if you are brave enough you don't know all the things I could do. All the power I have."

"Why should I even care how much power you have?"

Stanton just smirked and got up to leave, "Oh by the way. The more you piss me off, the more your stomach will hurt."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Today was the day, I was going to prom. I was so nervous I had no clue what Michael would think of me in the dress. I didn't know if he would like it or if anything would happen. I did know that Dean was going to give me 'the talk' though.

"Okay so you guys are coming home straight after, no alcohol, drugs, smoking, nothing. You're not staying at a motel either."

"Relax Dean, I know. I'm not you."

"Funny." He deadpanned.

"Seriously, I'll be fine. We'll be safe, we'll bring holy water, we're protected."

"I'm going to ignore the double meaning in that statement for your sake."

I smiled, "Can I go get ready now?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

On the way upstairs I passed the room my brothers were staying in. On the dresser was laying Dean's wallet. I sighed, knowing that I was still $65 short. Why would a demon even need $80? Don't they just steal when they want something?

I slowly walked in the room and up to the wallet. I grabbed it and looked inside. Dean went to a bar last night and won some money. He won enough that he wouldn't notice $65 missing from it. I gulped, and couldn't believe that I was planning on actually stealing from my own brother, but I had to.

I reached in and grabbed the amount I need to give Stanton then I ran to the room I was staying in and started getting ready.

I was in the connected bathroom doing my make up when someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?"

"My name is Lindsey. I'm a professional makeup artist."

"Come in." I told her surprised.

She did and smiled at me, "Your brother's Sam and Dean thought that you would like this as a surprise. They hired me to make this the best prom for you."

I smiled at her and Lindsey started to get to work. First she did my hair. Pulling it up into an elegant bun with curls around the shape of my face and around the bun itself. Once that was completed she started to get to work on the makeup department.

Lindsey was quiet while she was concentrating, I thought she was being a little to quiet but then I understood that she was just making sure she wouldn't mess up. After an hour we were done. Lindsey helped me put on the dress so I didn't mess up my hair or anything.

When she left I sighed and heard Ben coming up the stairs, he opened the door and froze when he saw me. "Wow Maddie. Michael's lucky to have you."

I smiled softly, "Thanks Ben."

He led me out to the hallway and handed me the high heels I had to ware then went downstairs, "We're waiting for you. Sam's going to take pictures, my Dad too."

I nodded and put on the death shoes. Slowly I started to walk down the stairs. The guys suddenly became quiet when they saw me. Sam and Dean looked at each other and smiled. Dean surprisingly hugged me, "Look like you're really growing up Maddie."

Sam hugged me next, "You really are. You won't be our little sister much longer."

"I'll always be your little sister."

Joshua surprised me by taking my picture early. "You look beautiful Maddie."

"Thanks." Then I looked over at my boyfriend, Michael came and wrapped his arms around me and took my wrist. Michael gently slipped a corsage on it.

"You look wonderful Maddie."

I smiled back, "You do too."

We stood there together as our weird family took pictures of us as a couple. Then we headed out to go meet up with Connor and his date, Veronica. Connor is to blind to realize that she's just using him and nothing more, but no one will tell him that. If I do I am too scared I would lose a friend.

As we walked up his porch I heard Erica jumping around inside having fun with her oldest brother meaning that Veronica wasn't here yet. We entered the Hope home and Erica ran up to me.

"You look so pretty."

I laughed, Erica was dressed in a Cinderella play dress, with fake plastic high heels. "You look pretty too Ladybug."

She pouted, "I wanted to go with you but Connor said I couldn't go. He said it was already past my bedtime."

I sighed and crotched down to her level, "Yeah, it is huh? Tomorrow I'll play prom with you okay?"

"Really?"

"I promise."

I stood back up as she smiled, but when she looked outside her smiled flipped upside down. "What is it Erica?"

She pointed outside and I saw Veronica walking towards the house, "I don't like her. She's taking Connor away from me."

I smiled sadly, "She is? He doesn't play with you anymore?"

"No he does, but not like he used to."

"I'm sorry cutie."

Veronica walked in the door as Connor came downstairs. He smiled to his date then looked down at his little sister, picking her up he told her, "You'll be good for Uncle Jim right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good Girl. You want me to tuck you in bed?"

Erica nodded her head, excited.

Laughing Connor put her on the ground, "Go put on your PJ's and I'll be there in a minute."

Erica ran and hugged me before going into her room and started changing. "Okay, everyone has to admit that she looked so cute in the Cinderella costume."

Connor laughed again while nodding, "It was so hard to tell her she couldn't come tonight. She started crying and everything."

I nodded sadly.

"But that's why I am going to tuck her in. I'll be right back."

I saw Pastor Jim in the living room and went to say hi to him.

"Well Madeline Winchester, you look a lot different then the ten year old girl who snuck out my window to go on a hunt after her dad said no."

I laughed, "I mostly remember getting yelled at by Sam and Dean after that."

Jim nodded, "You look beautiful Maddie. Your Dad would be proud to see you right now."

I looked at the ground, "I don't think we'll ever find him, Dad's not making it easy."

"I know Maddie, but you'll see him soon I'm sure."

"I hope so." I replied. I walked back into the hall and saw Connor kissing Veronica. A few minutes later we were all walking out the door and down to the hotel where prom was being held.


	15. Maddie's Nightmare Part 2

**Hey guys... WOW! I love that in two days I got seven reviews. Keep it coming please. I am almost to 100. So he's part two of the prom. Its shorter by a few pages but I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you all enjoy it and please, review. I am currently writing the next chapter which is an episode. Now...I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, even though I wish I did. I don't own Tyler either. He's another friend from my old school before I moved.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**Chapter 12**

**General POV**

Connor, Maddie, Michael, and Veronica walked towards the entrance of the Montgomery Hotel and Ball Room. The three hunters were so wrapped up in their thoughts and excitement they didn't sense the demon on top of the building across the street. Stanton stood there looking down on his 'charge' Madeline Winchester. He was seriously pissed that she didn't meet him like he told her to.

Now she has to learn a lesson. By the end of the night Maddie will know what Stanton can do. He'll make sure this is a night she'll never forget. Stanton snapped his fingers and a shape shifter popped right next to him, "Yes Sir?"

"Get some of your buddies together, one of my charges is in for a rude awakening."

"How many Sir?"

Stanton paused thinking about it, "On second thought, no one. I want just you. Kill as many people as you want, as many bodies as needed. But the hunters are mine. You don't touch any of them. Also I have another demon in there now, don't touch her either, she works for me. She's one of my old deals."

"Of course Sir. When do you want me to start?"

"You can go hunt down your first body now."

The shape shifter smiled, "Yes Sir." He disappeared.

A few seconds later a little girl popped up. Stanton sighed, "What do you want?"

"Play with me Stanton?"

He turned around, and bent down to her level. "I can't right now. I have to teach a Winchester a lesson."

The little girl pouted, "You always have to teach someone a lesson. You never have time to play with me anymore."

"Come on Lil, I'll play with you tomorrow okay? The entire day will be just us I promise."

"Really? You pinky promise?" The girl known as Lil stuck out her little pinky finger.

"I pinky promise." Stanton wrapped his big pinky around her smaller one.

She smiled, "So what are planning to do to Maddie?"

Stanton laughed softly at his little sister and stood back up. "I'm just going to teach her that when I tell her to do something, she does it."

"Can I help? Please Stanton?" The little girl begged.

"Sorry kid, but its a prom, they'll find it suspicious if a little girl is there."

"I'll find a different body to possess. Problem solved."

"No, you're going home. Its getting late anyway. You haven't slept in a few days."

"Neither have you! I'm going, and you can't stop me." She shouted.

"I said no Lilith! Get your ass back home and wait for me there. We may be demons but I am still your older brother so you listen to me. NOW GO!" Stanton screamed.

Lilith pouted but nodded and left to go back to their home. Stanton sighed and looked back at the hotel. He was wearing a nice suit so he would blend in and everything. Luckily he was an enrolled student at the private high school. Stanton then jumped down the seven story building he was on and landed nicely on his feet. Next thing he did was meet up with the demon who waited for him outside to discuss the plan of action.

Veronica.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Now you know what the plan is?"

Veronica gulped, scared of her master. "Yes Sir, I do." She didn't want to go back to her cell in hell,

"Good, you better not mess up either," Stanton got up close to her, "Or you'll go back to your previous position. I know Lilith really misses you."

"Please don't make me go back Stanton." She begged.

"Don't displease me and you won't go back to being my personal demon."

Veronica gulped again, "Yes Sir."

"Repeat to me what your part of the plan is." Stanton demanded.

"I lead Maddie away from Michael and Connor and get her in a room alone. Then I call you with my mind and you come and trap the hunter."

"Good girl. Now go and start your part of the plan."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Maddie's POV**

I was looking down at my feet so I made sure I didn't step on Michael's feet. He seemed to pick up on my uneasiness so he gently lifted my head up by the chin. "You're doing fine. Don't worry."

"I don't want to step on your feet, I'll hurt you with these death shoes."

Michael laughed, "You're fine, I promise."

The song changed to a soft one and I cradled into his chest and I felt safe to the world. I was content and I wish I could just stay this way for the rest of my life. Everything was perfect, I was with the love of my life I didn't have to worry about anything at all. Michael rested his head on top of mine and held me tight against him.

After the song ended Veronica came up to me, "Hey, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

I looked at her surprised, "Uh... sure I guess." I looked at Michael, "I'll be right back."

He nodded, "I'll go get something to drink and save a table in the diner."

I nodded back, "Okay." I kissed him then followed Veronica. "Where's Connor?"

"We had a fight, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay." I followed her into a privet hotel room, she pulled out a keycard. "You rented a room?"

"Yeah, Connor and I were going to stay here but..."

I nodded. We walked in the room and Veronica shut the door and locked it. I knew it, I had a feeling in my chest that this was bad.

"I'm sorry Maddie," Veronica looked up me with black eyes, "I had to do this or I would go back to being Stanton's slave."

I backed up into what felt like another person, "Hello Maddie." I spun around, and looked into Stanton's black eyes. Looking at me he commanded, "Veronica. Leave us."

"Yes Sir."

I heard the door open and close, magically locking itself again. Stanton walked closer to me and I kept on backing up till I hit the wall behind me. I reached behind me and grabbed the knife I stashed in the back of my dress.

"You know, when I tell you I want you to meet me, you freakin meet me!" Stanton told me walking even closer.

"What do want?" I pleaded.

"First I want the money you owe me then I want you to learn what will happen when you disobey my wishes."

I stuck my hand in my dress and pulled out the money, "Here $80."

Stanton grabbed it and started counting it. As he was in thought I clutched the knife and before I knew it I stabbed him where his heart should've been. He looked down at it surprised then looked at me. Stanton grabbed the knife hilt and ripped it out of his body. He looked at me with fire in his black eyes, "All you did was piss me off even more Maddie."

The knife had his blood dripping off of it and he pointed it to where my heart was, it centimeters away from where my life was beating away. "But if I stab you here, you'll die. I wouldn't have a second thought of doing it either."

I don't know how but I got away from him and went running to the elevator. I sighed when I got there and tried to calm down. When the elevator dinged I went into the dining room and sat next to Connor and Michael.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Michael asked.

I shook my head, "I have to talk to you guys in private."

"What is Mads?" Connor demanded softly.

"Please, I have to be honest with you guys. We have to talk alone in a quiet spot," I started whispering, "It has to do with the supernatural."

They nodded and we all got up and went into the hotel room. Stanton was now gone and I had a feeling he was meeting up with Veronica.

"What is it Maddie?" Michael asked.

"I did something stupid."

"We won't be mad or anything. You can tell us Maddie, we're here for you."

I sighed, "Six months ago I made a mistake, it was right after my Dad went missing. I was still enrolled at the school and I met one of the students. He's been going to the high school for a while and this is his senior year. About a week before Dean and I left to go get Sam, I found out that this guy was a demon."

Connor and Michael looked confused, I averted my gaze to the ground ashamed, "I summoned the demon in the woods..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_I was a wreak. My Dad had just disappeared, he wasn't answering his phone. He wasn't checking email. Nothing. I found out that the high school had a demon amongst its student body so I decided to summon him._

"_Well, well, well, Madeline Winchester summoned little old me. I feel honored." He bowed, "How may I be of assistance Miss Winchester?"_

"_I wanna make a deal."_

_The demon laughed, "I thought you were trained not to trust or make deals with the likes of someone like me."_

"_I was, but I'm losing everyone. I need to make a deal."_

"_Okay." He nodded, "Why don't you tell me what you want, and I will tell you what my terms are. Deal?"_

_I looked at him skeptical and he laughed again, "I guess that was the wrong choice of words. Tell me what you would like, and I'll tell you what you'll have to do in return. Okay?"_

"_Fine." I nodded softly. "I want Sam to come back home."_

_The demon laughed, "Aw... someone's missing their older brother huh?"_

_I looked away._

"_I can bring Sam back to you. Dean and you are leaving tomorrow to get him to help you find Johnny Boy right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'll make it so he stays with you until you want him to leave. I know you're mad that he left so you can have that fight and everything."_

"_And what do I have to do in order to get it?" I asked._

"_You just have to do what I say when I say it."_

"_You mean be your slave."_

"_No." He shook his head, "If you were my slave you would have to stay by my side forever. And be a demon. Just whenever you're in town visiting your lover, you have to check in with me. When I want something you do it. I will also be checking in with you along the way."_

_I sighed, "So you don't want my soul?"_

"_No. I can live without it." I nodded. "So do we have a deal?"_

"_Can I have a second to think about it?"_

"_Sorry sweetheart, but I have other people who wanna make deals. I have a schedule to keep. Its now or never. What's you choice?" _

"_Deal." I said without a second thought. The demon came up to me and we sealed it with a kiss._

_He smiled, "He'll go with you tomorrow. Now first order of business. My name is Stanton. I need you to get $120 before the next time you come back here."_

"_Why? You're a demon, what do you need money for?"_

"_That's for me to know. Now I expect it all here."_

"_How am I supposed to get all that money? I might be back here in a week." I told Stanton._

"_I don't care how. Just do it. Or else."_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"We got Sam the next day."

Michael and Connor were just sitting there, I couldn't bring myself to look at either of them. So I continued with my story.

"When we got back with Sam, Jess was dead. I didn't tell anyone but while we were there and talking to the EMT's I saw Stanton standing there. I did some investigating, and I found that Stanton talked to the yellow-eyed demon about Jess. He knew that Sam would stay with me if Jessica was out of the way."

Before I knew it tears were in my eyes, "So I killed Jess. If it wasn't for me Sam would be in law school and maybe even married. If it wasn't for me, the love of his life would be alive."

Before my friends could say anything, "Aw, that's so sweet. Maddie's feeling bad for the deal we made? Well I'm sorry doll face. Its too little too late."

I turned around and saw Stanton and Veronica standing there. "Why can't you leave me alone? I gave you your damn money. What else do you want?"

Stanton just laughed, "Don't worry. You'll know by the end of the night exactly what I want. I can't leave you alone because I have to teach you a lesson."

"Veronica? You're a demon?" Connor demanded.

"I'm sorry Connor. I really did like you, but Stanton—"

"Her task was to make you fall in love with her and she did, but she started getting the feelings back. My personal demon feel in love with a human hunter. So now she's going back to being where I know she always is."

Veronica looked at Stanton terrified, "WHAT? I did as you asked. I trapped her, I got him to fall in love with me."

Stanton looked sad for the first time, "I know. But you fell in love also. Most demon masters would kill you for it, I'm just sending you back into training."

"That's just as bad. If I have to go back to the cell again I'll scream."

"Don't worry. You only have to go in it if you misbehave. Now go home and wait for me there."

Veronica turned to Connor, "I'm sorry I tricked you. I really did fall in love with you. If I had the choice I would stay here with you. I love you Connor."

She disappeared and Connor handed a bottle of holy water to Michael who handed it to me. When Stanton turned back around I threw the water at him, most of it hitting his arm since I didn't try to aim. The holy water burned through his clothes and caused a burn on his arm.

Stanton flinched from surprise but nothing more. He didn't show pain like every other demon would in fact he just looked shocked that I even thought holy water would hurt him. Connor, Michael and I all shared the same look. Then we ran. As we were running I fell because of the high heels and the side of my black dress ripped from the bottom to just above my knee on the right side. I threw off the heels and started running again.

We stopped and went into a small room where people would just talk with their friends. I turned to mine but didn't look in their eyes, "Can I borrow one of your cell phones? ,i left mine at Michael's."

"Why?" He asked.

"I need my brothers."

Connor pulled out his cell while Michael staired at me, "You;re going to tell your brothers you made a deal with a demon."

I shook my head, "I'm going to tell my brothers that a demon crashed my supposed to be normal prom."

I reached for Connor's cell phone, and dialed Dean's cell number. I sighed hearing it ring, but the someone bumped into me and the phone closed when it hit the table.

"Sorry." Tyler Jenerou said totally drunk.

"Its fine." Tyler looked a little out of it, "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful. Its good to see you again Maddie, I miss having classes with me."

I looked at Michael and Connor and they shared the same confused faces, "What are you talking about. I'm a junior, you're a senior. We didn't have classes together"

Tyler froze, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Something didn't feel right about this. "Well I'll see you later."

He walked away and all of us stared after him."That can't be a coincidence." I whispered.

Michael and Connor both looked at me surprised, "You think he's a demon or something?" Connor asked.

I shrugged, "No clue. It's just that I hardly talked to him. I didn't even think Tyler knew who I was. Then, on the night of my personal hell, he comes and says he's missed me? You guys don't find that strange."

Before they answered someone came and sat next to us, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Veronica.

She looked around then started whispering, "Stanton could literally kill me for this but that guy Tyler, he's a shape shifter. Stanton has given him permission to kill anyone as long as its not me or any of you guys. So far he's gone through three bodies including Tyler."

Connor looked at her, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because I love you. I don't want you getting killed." She looked behind her, "Stanton's coming. I gotta go, sorry."

All of a sudden she was gone, then it hit me, "Did she say Stanton was coming?"

We turned around and saw him walk into the room. Stanton smiled and came and sat down next to me. "Hey guys, what's up?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

This is mean. We've been sitting here for a half hour and we couldn't do anything to the demon next to us. He's trapped us.

"You guys are quite. Hope you're not mad at me or anything." Stanton said slyly.

I smiled angelically, "Of course not Stanton. You're only making our night a living hell. No way we would hold that against you."

He smiled back, "That's what I like about you Maddie. So sarcastic, just like your brothers, this is my game sweetheart. You're just the pawn."

"Well this pawn says games over."

Stanton winced like he was sympathetic, "Sorry, that's for the games master to decide, and that's me. So," He leaned in closer, "Game on."

Stanton disappeared, just like that.

I stood up, "That's it, I'm ending this."

I ran out into the room I saw Tyler going to, Connor and Michael started following me. "What do you mean you're ending this Maddie?" Michael demanded.

I spun around and told them evenly, "Exorcism."

"Are you crazy? Where are we going to perform it without anyone hearing the screaming? Do you even have an exorcism with you?"

"My Dad made me memorize one."

"Really?" Connor looked surprised. "I should do that with Erica when she's older."

"She's got awhile Connor, she doesn't even know about the supernatural yet."

"Yeah. I love that she's still innocent."

I smiled but got back to the problem at hand, "Now how do we trap Stanton?"

"How about we trap the shape shifter first." Michael said pointing to Tyler who was leading another guy into a room."

We ran in the room after them but all we saw was the person's dead body and a pile of Tyler goo. "Damn it." I sighed, "At least we know what body it is now. How do we kill it?"

"With these." Connor held up three silver letter openers, "We're in the hotel office. The guy's the hotel's Mr. Mosbey."

Michael and I looked at him weird, "A Disney show? Really?"

"Sorry. Erica likes that new show, Suite Life On Deck." I looked at him blankly, "You know, the one branched off of Suite Life of Zack and Cody?"

I took the opener from him, "Shut up before you sound more gay."

"I'll just do that."

I walked out into the hotel lobby looking for someone works here, I went up to the front desk and rang the bell. "Can I help you?" a lady asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to the hotel manager. Can you call him, he wasn't in his office."

"Can I ask why you need him?"

"No," I smiled, "Its some private thing. He's my uncle."

"Really, I didn't know he had a niece."

"Well he does."

"Okay." She picked up the phone, "Sir, someone is here to talk to you at the front desk. Yes sir."

She hung up and looked at me, "He go and wait in his office."

"Thanks."

The guys and I waited in the office for our shape shifter friend to come and meet his death trap. Finally he came and didn't expect three well-known hunters to be waiting for him here. The manager came in and tried to run back out but Connor covered the door to the lobby while Michael covered the other. I walked closer to the shape shifter.

"So were you checking in with Stanton so he knows what body you're now in?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I laughed, "Sure you don't." I walked closer to him and put the silver letter opener just over his heart, "Why don't you think a little bit harder."

The shifter suddenly remembered, "Stanton right. Most powerful demon. I remember now."

I nodded, "Thought you would. Now, tell me what all of his plans are for tonight."

"I don't know anything. Only what he wanted me to do."

"Well, what did he want you to do?" I demanded as sweetly as I could.

"Trap you if his demon couldn't. And to always keep an eye on you. Know where you always were at. You know location, that stuff."

"What else do you know, you've got to know more then that. I'm not stupid."

The shifter sighed, "Will you let me go if I tell you."

"Yes." Michael and Connor looked at me surprised but I ignored them.

"He doesn't plan on killing you. Stanton just wants you to learn your place, almost all of his 'charges' has to go through the same thing. You're the first hunter though, so you caught on right away."

I nodded again, "Anything else I should know?"

He shook his head, "That's all I know, I swear. So you'll let me go now?"

I nodded for the last time, then stabbed him in the heart. He looked at me surprised and in a weak voice, "You promised."

"I lied."

A few minutes later Michael, Connor, and I were walking to the elevator. The guys were just starring at me, "What?"

"Nothing, its just you reminded me of Dean there and it was kind if scary." Michael said quietly.

I sighed, "Yeah, well, I told you. I'm done."

"Just take it easy a little bit, I texted Ben. He wrote back saying he and your brothers will be here soon."

I nodded, "We don't have much time then." The elevator dinged, "Let's go."

"What's the plan? I mean how are you going to trap him? We don't have anything to make a devil's trap, and I doubt he's going to stay still so you can kill him."

Thinking, we passed an open maids closet and I say some spray paint in there. Grabbing it I looked at Connor. "This answer your questions?"

He smiled and nodded, "I love the way you think."

Soon we were back in the "hell room" as I now called it. Connor was painting a devil's trap on the ceiling since I was in a dress and Michael was making more holy water, not that it would work better then it did the first time.

Soon I was shouting out at the ceiling, "Stanton. Come out. We give up, I swear. You were right."

"Was I now? And why, may I ask, do you say that?"

I turned around and started backing up, "Your shape shifter friend. He caught us." I lied.

Stanton nodded, "Yet you managed to kill him?"

I froze when I got to the back wall, "You knew?"

He walked closer towards me and the devils trap, "Of course I kn—" Stanton froze then looked up. Seeing the devils trap Stanton looked back at me, "Maddie."

"What? Problem? I thought Connor did a great job drawing that."

"You really think I can't get out of this?" He shook his head in disappointment. "Haven't you learned that nothing can stop me?"

"I learned that your ego is bigger than Dean's and I thought that was impossible."

Stanton laughed, "So what's your plan then? Going to read me a story? You don't have one with you."

It was my turn to laugh now, "The thing about being John Winchester's daughter is that growing up, he made me memorize one."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

Stanton Started shaking and smoke started appearing.

"Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica  
adjuramus te.  
Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
Omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis."

I looked at Michael and Connor but the were starring at Stanton making sure everything was still running smoothly. I continued to the last part of the exorcism.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a  
nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
quem inferi tremunt"

There was a loud boom and some fire, I sighed thinking it was finally over, but then the smoke cleared like it was magic and Stanton walked out of the devils trap like nothing even happened.

My eyes popped open as he was walking towards me, "What the hell."

"See sweetheart exorcism don't work either. Nothing does, you're stuck with me. Now, I think its time your friends leave." Stanton waved his arm towards them and they were magically pulled out of the room. The door slamming shut in front of them. "Now its time for the real lesson."

Stanton walked around me like the when I met him in the woods yesterday. "You know Maddie, I could always make Sam go away forever again. You'd never see your older brother ever again. Or I could after your father. How would you like to never see Johnny-Boy again?"

I looked down, away from Stanton. "Don't. You've proved your point. Lesson learned. I'll listen from now on, if you say to meet you, I'll freakin meet you." I said quoting what he told me earlier.

Stanton laughed, "We both know you just don't want me to hurt your family."

I couldn't hurt it in anymore, the tears came to my eye. I looked up at him, "Please. My family is my life, don't hurt them, do what ever you want to me. Just leave them alone." I looked back down finally resigned.

Stanton walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I'll leave everyone alone. _IF_ you remember your part of our deal. Understand now?"

I nodded as fast as I could.

"Remember this Madeline. If you double cross me or anything, Dean will be the first to go, then Sammy, then Johnny-poo. If you still make me mad I'll start killing your boyfriends family and lastly the Hope family. I suggest you take me seriously from now on."

"I will, I promise. Just leave them alone."

"I will, I promise that, just remember our contract or else."

"Don't worry, there's no way I could forget it."

Stanton nodded, "Good."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ben, Sam, and Dean came in the impala and picked Connor, Michael, and I at the corner of where the hotel was located. "What the hell happened?" Dean demanded.

Michael and Connor answered and started explaining everything except that I made the deal and who exactly Stanton was. In other words there was no way that a demon and shape shifter attacking had anything to do with me. We dropped Connor off at home, I got out of the car so he can slide out since he was in the middle.

Connor hugged me, "You have to tell your brothers. Sure they'll be mad but soon they'll forgive you. You're their baby sister. I would be mad at Erica but I would also forgive her."

I nodded and hugged Connor tighter, a silent thank you for everything.

Soon we were on our way to Joshua's. When we got there I saw all of our stuff was packed in the living room, my bag there as well. I turned to my brothers, "We're leaving? Now?"

"Sorry Mads. I got a text from Dad. We gotta go." Dean told me. I looked at Michael and he smiled at me. Turning back to my brothers, "Can I have a minute with Michael? TO say goodbye?"

"Sure mads." Sam said and pulled Dean into the kitchen where Ben was watching us.

Michael pulled me into his arms and I cried softly so no one heard me. "Its okay Maddie, its over."

"He threatened to kill everyone I love. He said that if I make him mad enough he'd kill Dean first then Sam, and Dad." I looked up at Michael, "Then you."

"Don't worry. Everyone's safe for now. I promise." He kissed me and we were deep into it till Dean cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but we really have to go now."

We nodded, "Can I just change first?" I asked as I pulled out some pj's.

"Go ahead. I'll just start taking stuff out." I opened my mouth, "I know Maddie. Messenger bag in the backseat."

"Thanks Dean."

The next morning I woke up in a motel room. Looking at the alarm clock I saw that it wasn't morning. It was two pm. I sat up and saw Sam and Dean sitting at the table talking. "Hey guys."

They looked over and smiled, "Hey sleepy head."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Sam smiled softly, "You had a long night. We agreed that you needed your sleep."

"Thanks."

I stood up and stretched then walked over to the table and sat on Dean's lap. He chuckled, "Aren't you getting a little to old to sit on my lap Mads?"

I just shook my head and rested it on his shoulder. My brothers laughed and we talked about the hunt Dad texted us about.

Dean stood up after a half hour and set me on the bed, "i'm going to pick up dinner. Anything special?"

"PIZZA!" I shouted.

Sam and Dean laughed, "You got enough money for pizza Dean."

"I should," Dean pulled out his wallet and counted the money. He looked confused for a second then it hit me. _ MONEY! I STOLE SOME!_

"Hey Sam? Did you take any money for something and forget to tell me?"

Sam looked at him, "No. I didn't take any of your money. Did you just misplace it?"

"No Sam, I didn't. I put where I always do." Sam and Dean then both looked at me, "Maddie? You didn't take it did you?"

I shook my head and tried to look innocent but of course it didn't work. Dean wasn't buying it, "Maddie. Did. You. Take. The money?"

I sighed, looked down knowing that there was no way out of this and nodded.

Dean sighed, "Okay. Come on. You're going to come with me to get dinner and we're going to have a nice talk."

"Yes Sir."

"Go brush your hair, you're fine wearing pj's to get the food."

"Yes Sir." I repeated.

I walked into the bathroom where my brush was already at thanks to my brothers. I closed the door and was silent as I fixed my hair so I could hear Sam and Dean.

"Why would she steal from you Dean? She's never done anything like that."

"I don't know but I am going to find out."

"Don't go to hard on her. She could've had a good reason."

"Like what Sam? Maddie has no excuse and you know that. If she needed money for anything she would ask like she always did. No matter what she's in trouble."

I continued brushing my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. "Maddie. Lets go."

I walked out and looked at Sam, he gave me a half smile and then Dean and I walked out into the impala. At first the ride was silent and that worried me. Dean was only silent if I was in big trouble.

"Don't bother apologizing. Why did you take the money in the first place?"

"Does it matter? I took the money, just punish me."

Dean sighed, "You'll be punished, that's for sure. I still wanna know why? What's so important Maddie. Did you gamble when you're not allowed to? What?"

"Its May 1st." I said, it being the first thing on my mind.

"So what?" Dean demanded.

"Tomorrow's Sam's birthday." I told him.

Dean sighed, "That's why you stole money? To get him a present?"

I nodded, going with the lie. "Yes Sir."

"Maddie, you could've asked for the money."

"I'm sorry Dean."

He looked over at me when he pulled into the pizza parlor where our pick up was waiting. "I know you are, but you're still grounded for two weeks. You don't steal. Understand me?"

"Yes Sir."

Dean nodded, "What did you get Sam?"

Luckily I really did get him a gift a while ago. "A laptop cleaning kit."

Dean nodded again. "Stay here while I get the pizza."

When he came back Dean looked at me and saw that I was really upset about all this. He pulled me towards him and put the pizza next to me, where I was sitting before.

"Don't worry about Maddie. Yes you're in trouble, and you shouldn't have stolen it, but I forgive you. I'm not made, only disappointed. You lost my trust, it will be hard to get it back."

That made me feel even worse, and since I have been so emotional lately tears were forming.

"Can I ever get it back?" My voice breaking twice in the short sentence.

Dean pulled me tighter to him, "You can. It will take some work though, you're still my little sister."

I hugged him for giving me the much needed chick flick moment. I looked up at him, "I really am sorry Dean. I won't do it again."

"I know. You're still grounded though, and you have to pay me back. Next poker game you play in I'm taking the amount you stole. Which was $65. I know how much I usually have."

"Yes Sir."

"Okay. Lets get back to the motel."


	16. It Can't Be!

**Well guys, according to my math, this story has six chapters left. So heres the question. Do you want the sequel? Season 2? I have all the episodes picked that I would do and I will start writing them soon. But I wanna know if it would get as much attention as this story is. Also, title ideas would be wonderful, I am thinking and so far only coming up with ones that have been taken. But for now enjoy the episode Faith. It partly shows how Maddie would act if Dean was dying.**

Ashley . 1

**Chapter 13**

Stanton circled around me, "I've told you Maddie. You have to do your part of the deal. I did mine. Don't think you can run from me. Remember, I'm tracking you now, I will always know where you and your brothers are."

"_Just leave me alone. I don't wanna do it anymore." I shouted._

He laughed, "Sorry doll, it doesn't work that way. You shouldn't have made the deal if you couldn't commit to it. Now your mine. Your just lucky I didn't ask for your soul, you know how much I could have gotten if I decided to sell it to… lets say Azazel."

_I looked at Stanton confused, he sighed. "That's the Yellow Eyed Demon's name Maddie."_

_I gulped and looked to the ground._

"_For some reason Azazel would love to get his hands on your soul. I could have given it to him and I would then be set for all of eternity, but I didn't. Know why?"_

"_Because your like every other demon out there. You wanna be on top, if you gave my soul to Yellow Eyes then you would have given him the key and he would be more powerful then you."_

"_He'll never be more powerful then me kiddo." Stanton unbuttoned his shirt showing me the scar from when I stabbed him, "You know that really hurt, and I'm still alive." He rolled up his sleeve and showed a mark that looked like a burn. "Holy water doesn't work either."_

"_What's your point? I get it, I tried three times at prom and nothing worked."_

Stanton laughed, "The exorcism didn't even work. That proves that I'm more powerful then Azazel, Maddie.

"Fine, your more powerful. I just saw you at prom a few days ago; can't you leave me alone for a little while? Please?"

"Good thing its morning then."

I shot up from the motel bed, Sam wasn't lying next to me and no one was in the shower. I looked at the clock and saw it said 8:52; he must have gone to get breakfast. Dean was still asleep in his bed; he didn't even notice that a demon came in my dreams. I rubbed my hands over my face and walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, I waited for the water to turn warn. After five minutes the water was still cold so I turned it off and kicked the side of the tub as hard as I could without hurting myself. I sat on the edge and put my head in my hands, it's going to be along day.

I didn't even know the half of it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So wait. Kids are being taken from homes and their never seen again?" Sam nodded. "Could just be a kidnapping dude. It happens." Dean disregarded.

"Yeah but it happening ten times already? Come on, we have to at least check it out Dean."

He sighed. "Fine but first," Him and Sam looked at me, we were sitting in the diner waiting for the waitress to come and order our food.

"What?" I asked.

"Dean and I thought you did a great job with the hunt at your prom so we got you a congrats present."

"You think I should get a present after I stole from you?"

Sam sighed, "You've been forgiven and are currently going through punishment. Just take it."

Dean handed me a little envelope, when I opened it I squealed with excitement. "A fake. You guys got me a fake ID!" I lowered my voice, "It says I'm 21."

Dean laughed, "We know. Sam brought it to my attention that I was being a little unfair towards you with the hunting rules so we talked and decided you could get one." I smiled, "But if you get in any more trouble it can and will be confiscated." He pointed to the envelope, "There's one more thing in there."

I opened it back up and another ID came out into my hand, I turned it around and saw that it said I was a cop. I smiled again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sam and Dean laughed, "Just don't tell dad we gave you those before you were 18."

The waitress came and took our orders. After dinner we went to the library to do some research on the missing children. I went over to one of the computers and started searching for anything I could find on Google.

Dean came over after a while, "Find anything, or is it just kidnappings?"

I shook my head, "Dean, I think this is way, way, way worse than kidnappings."

"What do you think it is Maddie?"

"A rawhead."

"Son of a bitch."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We pulled up to the house, and ran to the back of the trunk, Dean threw it open and started looking for the weapon of the night. He found them and handed one to Sam and me.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asked Dean.

"A hundred thousand volts."

I looked at him surprised, "Damn."

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

We quietly walked down the stairs, searching for the rawhead. I heard a noise from a broom cabinet, I motioned to it with my head, and Dean nodded. He whipped the door open and two little kids covered in dirt were cowering at the bottom.

I whispered, "Is it still here?"

They nodded and Dean straightened up, "Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go,"

As Sam and I lead them up the stairs, a hand shot out of nowhere and tripped Sam, causing the little kids to scream. Dean shot at it and missed. "Sam!" He stood.

"Maddie, you and Sam get 'em outta of here." I nodded and took the kids outside, but I heard Sam giving Dean his weapon.

When we got to the car I opened up the backseat and put the kids in it, they were crying. "Hey, you're both safe now, we'll get you home." I looked up and saw Sam, "Did he get it?"

"I don't know. Give me yours and I'll go check."

"No, I wanna go too."

Sam sighed, "Maddie, now is not the time. Remember what happened with the last rawhead? That's why Dean sent you up here. We both know you're terrified of them. Now give me the weapon."

I sighed and did. Sam ran back to the house and down the stairs, finally the little kids stopped crying. The little girl looked up at me and in a cute little voice asked, "Why are you scared of those things? Was you takened too?"

I smiled at how she was saying the words, and nodded, "Kind of. We were after a different thing that was taking little kids and we split up. I didn't hear it and the monster was right behind me. It knocked me out and it," I paused thinking how I could say this without scaring the kids more. "Started hurting me."

Actually it tortured me. This all happened when Sam was at Stanford. When I woke up my ankle was sprained, and my neck was hurting. That was just the beginning. The rawhead noticed I was awake and started clawing at me over and over again, I still have some of the scars to prove it. When Dad and Dean finally came to the rescue I was out of it from blood loss, Dean was yelling at me to stay awake but all I wanted to do was sleep.

After a long wait Dad decided to take me to the hospital, when we got there Dean wouldn't leave my side. By the end of the day I realized now I have four fears:

Losing Dad, Sam, and Dean

Clowns

Hospitals

Rawheads

The little boy who looked about eight looked up at me, "What's your name?"

"Maddie. What about you? What are your and your sister's names?"

"I'm Jessie, and that's Mary."

The smile fell from my face, Jess and Mary. Great. The two people I killed, how ironic. Sam came up carrying Dean. "Sam?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Not now Maddie. Get in the car."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sam was pacing in front of me but I kept my head down staring at the floor trying to hold back tears.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file." The receptionist told Sam.

He nodded. "Uh…okay." Sam grabbed out his wallet and pulled out an insurance card and handed it to her.

She looked at it, "Okay, Mr. Burkovitz."

Sam turned around and looked at the police officers, "Look, we can finish this up later."

"No, no, it's okay. We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming. We drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in."

"And you found the kids in the basement?"

"Yeah."

One of the officers nodded and glanced at me, even though my head was down I could feel his eyes on me. "What about your sister? Did she see anything?"

Sam sighed and looked at me, "No, and she's really torn up and scared right now. I don't think she would want to talk to anyone."

"We understand. Thank god you found those kids when you did."

The doctor came out and I jumped up. Sam turned to come over, "Excuse me."

"Hey Doc, is he—" Sam asked.

"He's resting" the doctor told us interrupting Sam.

"And?" I demanded.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart—it's damaged."

Tears started to fill my eyes as Sam asked, "How damaged?"

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

"No, no. There's—there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment." I practically yelled.

The doctor looked down at me, "We can't work miracles. I really am sorry."

I ran into Dean's room following Sam, I froze seeing Dean in the hospital bed, I didn't actually enter his room. "Have you guys actually watched daytime TV? It's horrible."

Sam sighed, "We talked to your doctor."

Dean kept flipping through the channels, "That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

"Dean."

"Yeah." He turned off the TV. "Alright, well it looks like you two are going to leave town without me."

I gasped quietly. "What are you talking about? We're not going to leave you here." Sam told him.

Dean ignored him, "You better take care of the car. Or, I swear, I'm going to haunt your ass."

"I don't think that's funny." Sam told him.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny." Dean sighed. "Look, guys, what can I say, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

Sam shook his head, "Don't talk like that alright? We still have options."

Dean scoffed, "What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it."

"Watch me." Sam walked over to me, "You wanna stay here tonight?" I nodded. "Okay. I'll call you later." Sam left.

"You can come in Maddie. I know you're scared of hospitals, but its safe here."

I walked in and stood next to Dean's bed, for the first time I saw how terrible he actually looked. Dean had dark purple circles under his eyes, and wires all over his body. Just from looking at him tears were starting to come out of my eyes. I tried to wipe them before Dean saw them but it was too late.

"Come here Maddie." He patted the side of his bed and had me lay down next to him; all of a sudden I started sobbing in to his shoulder. Dean just rubbed my hair and tried to calm me down.

After a while I stood up and sniffled, "Is it okay if I go call Michael?"

"Of course, kid. You think your okay enough to talk to him?"

I nodded and walked to the elevator then out the main door. I pulled out my cell and called Michael's.

"Hey Mads."

"Hi." I told him quietly.

"What's wrong Maddie?" Michael demanded knowing just by the one word that I was upset.

"Its Dean… rawhead…water…electrocuted…a month at the most." Was all that Michael could understand because of my sobbing.

It was all he needed, "Oh Maddie…" Michael attempted to calm me down and asked, "Do you want me to come down there?"

"No, I just wanna be alone with my brothers."

Michael was silent for a minute, "I know what you're thinking Maddie. Do not summon him. Don't summon Stanton. It will only make things worse!"

"I won't summon him." I lied.

"Promise me Maddie."

"I promise."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I stood up after throwing the match in the powder, I looked around the hospital basement, "Come on, come on," I started shouting, "Stanton! Come out!"

"Shhh, we don't wanna alert security do we?"

I flipped around and stared at Stanton.

"I'm surprised you actually had the guts to summoned me. Weren't you saying just yesterday morning you wanted me to leave you alone?"

"It's Dean." I whimpered. "He's dying."

"Ah. And I'm here?"

"I want to make another deal." I told him.

Stanton laughed, "Why should I make another deal with you? You haven't even completed the first one yet. You have nothing I want."

"Please." I whispered. "I will do anything you want, just save him."

He sighed, "You really shouldn't say that to a demon Maddie."

"Please." I begged again.

"How long did the doctor say he had?"

"A couple weeks, maybe a month."

Stanton nodded. "I'll tell you what, try and find a solution. If you can't in three weeks summon me again and we'll make a deal for your brother."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

He sighed again, "I have a little sister, when we were human she would have done something if I was sick and dying. You just remind me of her is all."

"You have a little sister? Demons can have little sisters?"

"Yeah we can, and she's a pain in my ass, also just like you. You guys were just alike before we died."

I nodded, "I have to get back to Dean before he notices I am gone to long."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for you and your brothers." I smiled and turned around, "Oh, and don't think I'll always be this nice Maddie. I still own you."

"I won't Stanton, and don't think I'll always beg for things either. I still despise you."

I heard him laugh as I walked back to the elevator and to Dean's room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It's been three days and I found it, finally! I talked to Michael, who talked to Ben, who talked to Joshua, and I got a way to heal Dean without Stanton. Sam was on the phone leaving a message for Dad on his cell,

"Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh…. you probably won't even get this, but, uh…. It's Dean. He's sick, and uh…. the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um…. but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause, uh…. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright…. just wanted you to know."

He sighed as he hung up.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Mads?"

"I'm scared about Dean, how do we know if Roy is legit?"

"We don't Maddie. It's a risk we'll have to take. Dean cannot find out he's a faith healer though. He'll never let us take him if he knew. You did a great job finding the guy anyway."

Before I could answer someone knocked on the door. Sam reached to grab his gun and walked cautiously to the door. He opened it and there stood Dean.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean walked in the door and I shot out of the bed, "Dean?"

"I checked myself out."

"What, are you crazy?"

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean replied to Sam. I ran over and hugged Dean as hard as I could without actually hurting him. "Hey Mads. I'm okay."

Sam continued on as if I wasn't even there, "You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it."

"Yeah, whatever, dude." Dean looked back down at me, "Have you even slept? You look worse than me."

I shook my head, "We've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?"

"A way to help you. Joshua called me back and said that his friend found something. A guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

Dean sighed and looked in my eyes, "You're not going to let me die in peace, are you Maddie?"

Sam answered the stupid question for me, "We're going to let you die period. We're going."

And we were on our way to see Roy the faith healer. Dean was going to flip when he found out that I was driving (yes me!) him to see a faith healer, but I didn't care. Anything to save my brother. Finally we arrived and Dean cursed as he got out of the car. Sam rushed around to help Dean out.

"I got ya."

"I got it." Dean shoved Sam away and looked at me, " Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

I shook my head, "I believe I said specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal."

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent Maddie."

A woman overheard us, "Reverend LeGrange is a great man."

"Yeah, that's nice." Dean snapped at her.

We walked towards the tent and by the entrance was a protesting man and a sheriff, "I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's bilking all these people out of their hard-earned money."

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it."

"I take it he's not part of the flock." Dean stated sarcastically

Sam shrugged. "But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy."

"I mean, come on guys, a faith healer?" Dean looked at us like we belonged at the Roosevelt Asylum we were at a few weeks ago.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean." Sam told him.

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?" Sam demanded.

"Exactly. We see them, we know they're real." Dean pointed out.

"But if you know evils out there, how can you not believe goods out there, too?"

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people."

Another girl came and heard Dean again, "Maybe God works in mysterious ways."

Dean smiled, obviously thinking this girl was hot. "Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject."

She laughed, "Yeah. I'm sure."

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and Maddie."

"Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

Dean sighed, "Well, apparently my brother and sister here believes enough for the three of us."

Layla's mother came up, "Come on, Layla. It's about to start. "

Dean watched Layla go with her mom, "Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways." Which caused me and Sam to laugh for the first time since the rawhead.

As we walked into the tent Dean noticed that there were security cameras all over the place, "Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over."

Sam shook his head and headed closer to the front, "Come on."

"What are you doing? Let's sit here."

"We're sitting up front." Sam told him.

"What? Why?"

I grabbed on to Dean's hoodie sleeve, "Please Dean?" I whispered begging.

Dean sighed, "Oh come on, guys."

Sam was trying to help Dean sit down in a chair as I got into the row first. "This is ridiculous. I'm good, dude, get off me."

"Perfect."

"Yeah, perfect." Dean replied sarcastically.

Sam stopped him, "You take the aisle."

The faith healer, walked up on stage and I noticed that he was blind. Roy walked to the center and started talking, "Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it? Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But, I say to you, God is watching. God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt. Who does the healing here, friends? The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, or into their wallets."

"You think so, young man?" Roy overheard.

"Sorry."

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears. What's your name, son?"

"Dean."

"Dean. I want—I want you to come up here with me." Roy told him. My eyes popped open. He was going to heal Dean!

"No, that's ok."

"What are you doing?" I demanded in anger.

Roy started smiling, "You've come here to be healed haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, but—No, maybe you should just pick someone else." Dean stuttered.

This time Roy really did smile. "Oh, no, I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did."

The crowd all around us started chanting and encouraging, "That's right! Yeah! Come on!"

"Get up there!" Sam urged, I nodded my head enthusiastically, giving Dean my baby eyes.

Dean walked up onto the stage the crowd all cheering loader and more happy. "You ready?" Roy asked.

"Look, no disrespect, but I'm not exactly a believer."

"You will be son. You will be." Roy raised one hand and put the other on Dean head. "Pray with me, friends. Alright, now. Alright, now. Alright, now."

It was done. Dean had been healed but then he fell down and slumped to the floor.

"Dean! Say something." Sam shouted. I was starting to panic but then my brother stood up. Before I knew it, we were walking back to the impala.

"We're going to the closest motel room for the night and in the morning going to a hospital." Dean said demandingly.

As I opened my mouth to say we didn't need to I looked over at the entrance of the tent and there stood Stanton. "Be right back." I mumbled. I could hear Dean calling my name, trying to stop me.

"What are doing here? It worked right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It worked. That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

Stanton sighed, "When LeGrange heals a person, someone else dies. A person somewhere just died for Dean. I was hoping the Joshua wouldn't find this place."

I backed up shaking my head, "You're lying. You're just acting like your demon self. I should've known you wouldn't be nice."

I turned around, "Maddie, I'm telling the truth and you know it. You just don't wanna lose your brother, and I understand that. But someone else died for him. I just thought you ought to know that."

I kept on walking to the impala where my _healthy_ brothers were waiting for me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, you really feel okay?" I demanded again.

"I feel fine, Mads." Dean responded in a daze.

Before anyone could say something the doctor came back into the room. "Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen."

"What do you mean, strange?" Dean asked though I knew because of his tone of voice that he was demanding an answer.

The doctor sighed, "Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack."

"Thanks Doc."

"Oh, no problem." She walked out of the room smiling at me. I gladly returned it, she was the savor who told me that it had all actually worked.

"That's odd." Dean stated when the doctor was gone and down the hall.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man." Sam told him.

"No they don't."

"Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why."

"What feeling?" I demanded again. I could tell Dean was getting sick of me always demanding him for answers, its supposed to be the other way around.

"When I was healed, I just—I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second, I saw someone."

I froze thinking that he saw Stanton. _They can't find out about him yet._

"This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, Guys, it was a spirit."

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately." I told him.

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder. But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Maddie, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this." Dean snapped starting to get more angry.

I sighed, "Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I want you to go use your brand new ID and check out the heart attack guy. I'm gonna visit the reverend. Sam, do some research on other people he's healed."

I was excited to use my ID but, I didn't want to use it for this. I walked up to the counter at the sports gym that Marshall Hall was a member at.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked.

"Yes. I'm Hannah Becket. FBI."

"Can I see some ID?"

"Sure." I pulled out the ID and let him hold it and look at it.

Giving it back he mumbled, "You look kind of young to be an FBI agent."

"Thanks that's awfully kind of you. I'm here about the sudden death of Marshall Hall. It happened in the pool area correct?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, it did."

"I would like to talk to the person who found him."

The person who found Hall was named Brandon. He showed me where in the pool locker room he found the body in. "I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre."

"And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?"

"Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him." The man told me.

"Did he say what?"

"Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything."

"Alright, thanks." I shook his hand then walked up the stairs. I froze when I saw the clock. "Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted."

"Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Just froze at 4:17."

"Is that the same time Marshall died?"

"How'd you know?"

I sighed. _Here comes the guilt._

"Lucky guess."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I slammed the motel when I came in. Sam looked up startled. "Maddie? What is it?"

"Nothing, Sam." I replied going into the bathroom, taking Sam's laptop with me in there.

"Maddie! Come on. Talk to me."

"No. I just need a minute alone Sam. Look at the papers I print and you'll understand everything."

I made the lists of people who were healed and of people who died. All were at the same exact times.

Soon I was out sitting at the table, Sam understood everything. We were sitting in silence when Dean came in.

"What'd you find out?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, unable to look at him.

"Sorry for what?"

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17."

"The exact time I was heal."

"Yeah. So, Sam put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time." I told Dean softly.

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?"

Sam answered. "Somehow. LeGrange—he's trading a life for another."

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?"

I shook my head, "Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed."

"You never should've brought me here."

"I was just trying to save your life." My voice was starting to sound strained.

"But, Maddie, some guy is dead now because of me." Dean nearly shouted.

"I didn't know." I stood up, "I'm sorry I can't live without you. I'm sorry if this sounds selfish but I'm glad we came here. Glad you were picked. I'm sorry, but if I am selfish, I will gladly take that award." I told Dean, my voice breaking in multiple spots and tears coming out of my eyes.

Then, I ran.

I was sitting on a park bench with my head in my hands when I felt someone sit down next to me. "You were right."

"I know." I looked up at Stanton, for the first time he showed compassion in his eyes. "I wish I wasn't. Demons have talked about LeGrange before. That's how I knew. I should've made you check with me when you found a solution."

I shock my head, "Its my fault." We were silent. "Well you can add another name to the list."

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed my Mom, Jess, and now Marshall. Oh, you can also put down that I made my father go missing."

"You didn't do any of that stuff Mads. What was it that you said? Oh right, I tricked you. I got Azazel to kill her so you could have Sam remember?"

I shock my head. "No, I was selfish enough to make the deal." I paused, "This has to be the weirdest conversation ever. I am having a talk about wishing I didn't make a deal, with the demon I made it with."

Stanton laughed. "Yeah, definitely the weirdest conversation ever. I think we earned that title."

"Dean's mad at me."

"How do you know?"

"Easy." I looked at Stanton in the eyes. "He didn't come after me. He always does when I run, unless he's mad."

He sighed, "i know what you're thinking. Your brother doesn't hate you. He's just upset about everything. He'll get over it, don't worry."

"I wanna know—" I froze.

"What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Maddie. What do you wanna know?" Stanton demanded, "Tell me. You still have to listen to my orders."

Sighing I asked Stanton, "How is LeGrange doing it?"

"Oh I thought you knew, he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him."

"What do you mean?"

"The old man Dean saw on stage. There's only one thing that can give and take life like that. You're dealing with a reaper."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "You really think it's the Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?"

"No, no, no. Not the Reaper, a reaper. There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on Earth. Go by a hundred different names. It's possible that there's more than one of 'em."

"But Dean said he saw the old man in a black suit."

Stanton started laughing, "You've never seen a reaper before have you?" I shook my head, "Well, what, do you think he should've been workin' the whole black robe thing? You said it yourself that the clock stopped, right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're comin' at you, which is why Dean could see it and you couldn't."

"Maybe."

"There's nothing else it could be, Maddie. The question is how's Roy controllin' the damn thing?"

"I don't know."

Stanton rolled his eyes, "And you're supposed to be one of the best hunters out there. He's using a tarot."

"A cross?"

"It makes sense. I mean, tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right? When some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy, and how to push death away, how to cause it."

"So, Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?" I asked to make sure.

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a Great White. You have to stop Roy."

"How?" I asked.

"You know how Maddie."

I stood up when I caught his point, "Hell no. I am not going to kill Roy."

"Maddie. This is going to sound weird coming out of a demons mouth but the guy is playing god. He's picking who lives or dies. Normally that would be a monster in your eyes."

"I won't kill a human being. I'm not a demon. Plus, I do that and I am no better than he is."

"Fine. So how do plan on stopping the reaper Maddie? You won't kill LeGrange, and you can't kill death, many have tried and failed, some of them becoming demons in the process."

"I guess its time I went back to my brothers."

"Dean will forgive you Mads, if he hadn't already."

"I'll see you later Stanton."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I walked into the motel room and saw Sam and Dean packing up some weapons. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mads. Feeling better?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. I just wanna solve this case and get it over with okay?" He nodded. "I'm gonna put my duffel in the trunk." I grabbed the keys off the table and headed outside again.

I closed the trunk after putting my bag in I and turned around. As I started walking I ran into something hard and fell to the ground landing on my butt.

"Sorry baby girl." Dean said as he put down his bags. He reached down and helped me back up.

"I'm okay. Butt's sore, but it'll survive."

He nodded and grabbed his bags. "Unlock the trunk again for me, will you?"

"Yeah, sure." I did.

"I'm sorry Maddie. I shouldn't of made you feel like that. I shouldn't make you wanna run away. I was going to go after you but Sam said you would be back soon. I'm your older brother, I'm not supposed to make you feel bad."

"Its fine, really. I just don't want to talk about it. Lets just stop Roy okay?"

"Okay Mads."

Before I knew it we were getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance of the tent.

"Okay, uh, if Roy is using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we've gotta figure out what it is. And how to break it."

"It could be anything though." I said after Sam.

"If Roy is using a spell, there might be a spell book."

"See if you can find it. Sam come with me." Dean looked back at me, "Hurry up, too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. We'll try to stall Roy."

"Alright." I nodded.

We walked on together before we had to split up.

"Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer."

"Amen, brother."

"Keep up the good word."

"Power of the people." I told his lifting my fist.

"Thank you." The protester told us thankfully.

Then we separated. I met up with Stanton and he used some of his powers to unlock the door. We walked into the house and started searching everything.

"Maddie, come here."

I walked over to Stanton and saw him holding a book it was full of pictures of all the people who died. I recognized them all from the list.

"Looks like we found who's next Mads."

I pulled out my cell and called Sam.

"_What do you got?"_

"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protester?"

"_The guy in the parking lot?_"

"Yeah."

"_We gotta find him. Fast."_

"Yeah, I'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?"

"_Fine. But hurry." _I hung up.

"You're on your own now Maddie. Unless you want Sam and Dean to find out about me. Can you handle it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, can you locate him for me really fast please?"

Stanton closed his eyes and had an answer a second later, "Parking lot, going to his car."

I was running out there when I saw him running, "Help! Help! Help me, please!"

"Where is it?"

"It's right there!"

We ran and then nothing happened. "David, I think its fine."

"NO!" He shouted and started to fall on the ground unable to breathe. I oped my cell phone, "Sam it didn't work. The reaper's still coming."

"_What?_"

"I'm tellin' you, it must not have worked. Roy must not be controlling this thing!"

"_Well, then who the hell is?_" There was a pause. "_Sue Ann_." Sam hung up and soon David was okay.

I met up with Sam and Dean and showed them the book, "I found this hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."

"Must be one hell of a spell." Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah. You've got to build a black altar, with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross the line like that, that preacher's wife. Black magic, murder. Evil."

"Desperate. Her husband was dying, she'd have done anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy." Sam said.

"Cheating death. Literally."

"Yeah, but Roy's alive, so why's she still using the spell?"

That was my Que, "To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral."

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work." Dean said.

"We've gotta break that binding spell, Dean." Sam told him seriously.

"You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this." Dean inquired while looking at the little black book. "And when she dropped it, the reaper backed off."

"So, you think we've gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?"

"Maybe both?" Dean shrugged. "Whatever we do, we better do it soon. Roy's healing Layla tonight."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**General POV**

"That's Layla's car. She's already here." Sam pointed.

"Yeah. You know, if Roy would have picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed right now."

"Dean, don't." Sam warned; Maddie just kept her head down.

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple months." Dean continued.

"What's happening to her is horrible. But, what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself, Dean. You can't play God."

He nodded and they walked to the tent and saw LeGrange with Layla on the stage.

"Gather round. Please, everyone, gather round. Come in closer. Come on up."

"Where is Sue Anne?" Dean demanded.

"House." Sam replied.

"Go find Sue Anne, Sam. Maddie wait here by the impala. I'll catch up."

Maddie narrowed her eyes not liking her older brothers plans. "What are you—?"

Dean walked over to where the sheriffs were standing. "Hey. You gonna put that fear of God in me?"

The plan worked and while Maddie was sitting on the hood of the car, Sam was sneaking into the basement of the house. But Sue Anne was there.

"I gave your brother life, and I can take it away. Sam, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked. And he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It's God's will. But I realized something. It would hurt Dean even more if something was to happen to that little sister of yours."

Sam's eyes popped open.

"Madeline should be punished also. The little snoop broke into my home and stole something very special of mine. So she'll be pay for her crime as well. Goodbye, Sam."

Sue Anne was gone and Sam was locked in the cellar. But worst of all, Maddie was alone and unprotected.

**Maddie's POV**

I sat on the hood of the impala waiting for Sam and Dean to hurry up when I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. I slowly got off the hood and turned around. There stood the reaper that Dean saw. I knew what this meant, the reaper was after me.

I started running and it followed me at a slow walk as if it knew that no matter what it would get me. Soon it was in front of me and I screamed. It placed its hand on my head and I fell to my knees and was having a hard time breathing.

Sue Anne was standing away from me holding her cross and muttering dark words. Dean surprised her and broke the cross. "No!" She shouted.

"The reaper froze, realizing what he was doing and let go of me. I fell to the ground and tried to get air back into my lungs as the reaper went over and finished off Sue Anne.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was sitting on the impala hood again, this time in Dean's arms. He knew that since Sam left this was one of the only ways to calm me down. Even though Sam is back, this is still true. And right now, I was scared to death. Literally. I mean, I almost died here.

Sam walked over to me and Dean, "You okay baby?"

I nodded, "Just a little bit weak."

"Yeah. Alright, come on, we should get going. Get you some sleep. We'll go to a motel in town."

I woke up a few hours later. I guess while I was asleep Layla came by and talked to Dean, he seemed like his old self now. We were back on the road in no time.

Dean was healthy, Sam was happy. We were on to our next case and all together. A bonus plus, no one knew about Stanton.

Yet.

**Oh my gosh! This is my longest chapter yet. YAY!!!!! 24 pages long makes Ashley very happy. No I normally don't talk in third person like that. I am just happy. I am almost to 100 reviews so that makes me even more excited. Who ever gives me number 100, I will give some brownie points to and if they want, will dedicate the sequel to them. It will say their name in the summary.**

**Well I am off to write the next chapter.**

_Ashley . 2_


	17. Bithday Hell Week

**Hey guys, thankfully my exams are finally done at school. That's why this took so long, so I'm sorry. I have a poll up on my profile for Maddie and I would love it if everyone could answer it right away. It would help me greatly. Thanks for all the reviews and the fact that I am only three away from a hundred makes me even happier. I have a feeling that when I wake up for school tomorrow I will be doing the happy dance. Since this is my first real story its big. **

**Thanks again, and enjoy **

**Ash**

**Chapter 14**

_It was a great week, my birthday week. You would think that I would get presents, spend time with Michael, and have a Stanton/hunt free day. You'd think wrong. During my birthday week, my life went to hell. In this one week, my whole family, found out about Stanton, about the deal, about everything. Even though we're okay now, it's still hard, it hard being around them when you know their disappointed in you. I have a new goal in life now. It's to get their trust back. Their trust and respect._

**MADDIE'S BIRTHDAY**

I was lying in bed when all of a sudden I felt two large lumps on top of me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADDIE!"

I opened my eyes, "Get off." I mumbled sleepily. Sam and Dean laughed but complied and sat on each side of my bed. I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Sam looks at our little sister. Seventeen today."

I smiled.

"I know, she's gotten so big. I remember when she was four and would throw her toys at us when ever she would get mad."

This time I laughed. "You guys aren't going to cry on me are you?"

"Of course not. Now want your presents?" Dean asked.

I sat up straighter, "Presents? As in plural? Like more then one?"

Sam and Dean laughed again. Sam handed me one. "Happy Birthday Baby."

I grabbed the package that was semi-heavy. I unwrapped it as fast as I could, then my jaw dropped. Looking up I grinned, "You got me a laptop!"

Sam laughed and gave me a Sammy-hug. "You need one of your own for researching and when I give you homework."

I smiled again as Dean handed me a package. This one was lighter but I didn't care. I unwrapped this one just as fast and I squealed. I jumped up and hugged Dean causing him to laugh.

"An iphone 3G, and a laptop. Hands down the best birthday ever!" I nearly shouted.

"We thought you would like one birthday without having to get anything that has to do with hunting. Now get you're lazy bones up. We have a hunt."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I smiled as I looked at the text Michael sent me. It was a white rose with an attached letter;

_Happy Birthday Babe. Wish I was there with you, but we're in Tulsa on a case._

_Love, Michael._

Dean walked into the motel room, "Pack up Mads. Text Michael back when we're on the road."

I nodded, "Okay."

I walked out to the impala with my messenger bag and duffel. Putting it in the trunk I heard a noise behind me but ignored it thinking it was just Sam or Dean.

"Hey, Maddie."

Startled, I spun around and saw Stanton smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "Its your birthday, I think its obvious what I'm doing here. I don't have a gift for you though, sorry. Hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, "Its fine."

Stanton leaned against the car across from the impala, "You know, maybe you should meet my little sister soon."

"No thanks, I think I've filled my quota of knowing demons personally for one life time."

Laughing he shrugged again, "Okay. Don't worry about then. Oh, I do have a gift for you after all."

My eyes popped open, "My contracts completed."

Stanton laughed again harder this time. Something told me tat he was laughing _at _me not _with_ me, "That was really funny Maddie. You have to warn me when you're going to be that funny."

I glared at him, "I was serious."

"I know you were Mads. No, sorry, you're not free yet. Won't be for a long time I'm afraid."

"Oh joy. Its a dream come true." I deadpanned.

He smirked, "You're gift is that you get a sneak peak into your future."

"What are you talking about?"

Stanton just smirked and waved his arm at me;

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_I was walking down the street with Sam and Dean. Sam was carrying the weapons bag, we walked into the motel hallway that led up to our room._

"_Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked Sam._

" _I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry._

_Dean took out the key to the room. After he unlocked it we walked in a saw a man standing there._

"_Hey!" Dean shouted._

_Sam turned on the light and the man turned around. We all froze seeing who it was._

"_Dad?"_

"_Hey Guys." Dean rushed forward and shared a long emotional hug. Sam and I looked on sadly. I understood why Sam was looking upset, but me? Why was I upset? I was with Dad for four years while Sam was gone. I realized that I wasn't in control of my actions, I was just watching from my body. Like this is just a movie, it must've been part of whatever Stanton's done._

_Dean and Dad pulled apart, "Hi Sam."_

_Sam put the bag of weapons on the floor, "Hey, Dad."_

"_Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Dean told him._

_Dad nodded, "Its alright. I thought it might've been."_

"_Were you there?"_

_He nodded again, "Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She _was_ the bad guy right?"_

"_Yes, Sir." Sam and Dean said without missing a beat, while I stayed silent. What was wrong with me? I wouldn't even look up at Dad, or Sam and Dean for that matter. I just looked at the floor. _

"_Good," Dad continued, "Well, I'm not surprised. It's tried to stop me before."_

"_The demon has?" Sam demanded._

_Dad nodded for the third time, "It knows I'm close. It knows I'm going to kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."_

"_How?" Dean asked._

_Dad smiled, "I'm workin' on that."_

"_Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam said, ignoring the warning looks Dean was giving him. I wanted to say something so bad. I wanted to go and hug Dad, but my stupid body wouldn't move._

_For the first time Dad shook his head, "No Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."_

"_Dad, you don't have to worry about us."_

"_Of course I do, I'm your father." He paused, "Listen Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Its good to see you again. Its been a long time."_

"_Too long." Sam and Dad then hugged. This one was longer then when Dad and Dean hugged. This hug had tears in it. When they let go, Sam, Dad, and Dean all smiled tearfully at each other. I just looked down. Dad walked over to me._

"_Maddie."_

_I lifted my head, "Yes, Sir?"_

"_Are you okay? You feelin' weird?"_

_I shook my head, finally! Some movement! "I feel fine Dad."_

_Dad nodded for the fourth time tonight and came forward, I laid in his chest while he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I started crying in his chest, though I had no idea why. I wasn't crying happy tears, these where sad, and hurtful._

"_Shhh. I know about the deal, and trust me you're in some deep shit later."_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

I gasped when my eyes opened. I looked up at Stanton. "What the hell was that?"

"One of my powers."

The next thing I know, I am freaking out, "He finds out. Dad finds out about the deal." I sunk down to the ground and leaned against the impala. "What am I going to do?"

Stanton bent down, "He might already know. Your Dad, besides being one of the best hunters out there, is smart. He's been capturing demons, some mine, and interrogating them. One might have slipped and said something to him about the deal. All I know is that thanks to Johnny-Boy, I've lost five perfectly evil demons already."

My eyes opened wider, "Wow. Five?"

He nodded. "Your Dad's good unfortunately."

"Why couldn't I move my own body? I wanted to go and talk to him, I wanted to look at him."

"You were only there to watch Mads, nothing else. That wasn't your time period, this is. You can't move unless you're in your own. You in the future didn't want to move because she was too scared to face your Dad about the deal."

I slowly nodded. Stanton looked up when he heard footsteps, "Your brothers are coming. I'll see you later Maddie." He helped me up, and then disappeared.

Sam and Dean came over, "Hey, you ready to hit the road? We've gotta start the hunt." Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." In what I thought was my regular voice, turns out it was weak.

Dean stopped me from moving, "Maddie, are you okay?" He put his hand on my forehead as if to see if I have a fever.

"I'm fine Dean. I'm just going to sleep on the way there."

"Maybe you should sit this one out Mads. We'll drop you off at the motel."

"NO! It's my birthday! I wanna have a fun time hunting. Please?" I gave Dean my puppy dog eyes and tried to convince him.

He sighed, "Just sleep for now, and we'll see how you're feelin' when we get there."

"Okay."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"All right, Dean, Mads. This is the place." I looked up at the apartment building.

Dean turned around and looked at me, "You know the plan. You're taking the fire escape and meeting us up there. You know which room?"

I smirked, "I think I'll manage."

We climbed out of the car, "You know, I've gotta say Sam, Maddie, and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork. What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute."

I laughed, "I remember that."

Sam looked at me surprised, "You do?"

I shrugged, "Okay so, I remember everything Dean did to tease you about it. Not the actual play, but that has to count for something."

Sam shook his head and turned back to Dean, "Look, you wanna pull this off or not?"

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"

"Whose?" Sam demanded.

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?"

I interrupted, "Okay. I'll meet you guys in the dead girls room."

After waiting three minutes, I started climbing. I walked over to the beginning of the fire escape and looked to make sure no one was watching. I ran up taking two stairs at a time but was still quiet enough so I didn't make too much noise. Finally when I got to the dead girl, Meredeth's room, I saw Sam and Dean still talking to the landlord. I just sat there so I was low enough for no one to see me.

When Sam and Dean were alone, I knocked on the window. Sam came and unlocked it, letting me in.

"So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin'."

"I'm tellin' ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig."

"I think I agree with you."

I looked up at them after seeing the room a bloody mess, "So you talked to the cops?"

Sam shook his head, "I didn't, Dean did."

"Uh, yeah. I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law."

"Yeah. What'd you find out?"

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo—"

"Dean!" Sam and I shouted.

"What? Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers."

"Hm?" Sam inquired.

"Meredeth's heart was missing."

"Her heart?" Sam and I said together again.

"Yeah. Her heart."

"So, what do you think did it to her?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack."

I had an idea, "Could it of been a werewolf?"

Sam shook his head, "No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit."

Dean didn't seem to be paying attention, he was staring at the floor, at the blood spots, "See if you can find any masking tape around."

While Dean was working, I stood next to Sam. _I wonder if Sam knew about the deal when Stanton showed it to me._ I looked up at him. Sam felt my eyes, "What is it Mads?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. I um..." I shook my head again, "Nothing."

As Sam opened his mouth Dean came over, "Done."

We looked at the symbol, "You two ever seen that symbol before?"

"Never." Sam and Dean mumbled.

"Me either."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Please, please, please, can I go?" I begged Sam and Dean. I mean literally begged, I was on my knees with my hands folded together as if in prayer. I stuck out my bottom lip, "Its my birthday."

Dean sighed, "Maddie, birthday or not, you're only seventeen, still underage."

"I have a fake ID, come on guys. I'll do anything."

This time both my brothers sighed, "Fine." I smiled.

"Yay! So, we'll go to the bar, get info on Meredith, grab a few beers, get some money from the pool tables, and call it a night. I'm going to go change."

"Freeze." Dean shouted. I did. "Turn around and face me." Again I did. "What was that?"

"I'm going to go change?"

"Before that."

"Get some money from the pool tables?"

"Before that too Maddie."

"Get info in Meredith?"

"Maddie." Dean growled, "In the middle."

I sighed, "Oh, you mean grab a few beers?"

"Yeah, that. I don't think so. You're seventeen. Even I had to wait till I was twenty-one."

I scoffed, "Yeah, but you used to sneak out to bars all the time and get beers."

Sam laughed, "She's got you there Dude."

"Shut up Bitch."

"Jerk."

Putting the puppy eyes back on, I looked at my brothers, "Please, can I have just one beer tonight? Just one, that's all I'm asking. I won't push my luck more then that."

"Oh your luck's so pressed." Dean told me.

"Come on. You took Sam out to a bar on his seventeenth birthday." I snapped. "Please Guys?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, Sam sighed, "Hurry up and get dressed. We're making sure you ware nothing revealing also."

Finally, three pants and five shirts later we were at the bar. Sam and Dean agreed on me wearing jeans and a black thick-strapped tank top with a black and white zip-up hoodie. I had just won a game of poker against some college students and pocketed the money before heading back over to Sam. "Nice Game Boys." I flashed them a smile and walked away.

Sam, who just walked in the door, sat at a table with Dad's journal. I sat next to him and smiled, "I love it here."

He laughed as Dean walked over to us. "I talked to the bartender."

"Did you get anything? Besides her number?"

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that. All right, yeah." Sam and I just starred at him, "Yeah, alright yeah." Dean chuckled and showed us a napkin with a phone number written on it.

"You mind doin' a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" Sam demanded.

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."

"Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?"

"Right. Yeah." Sam pulled out a newspaper article, "His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom." He handed the article to Dean and I looked with him. "Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" Dean asked.

"Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds."

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." Dean smirked but Sam was looking at the other side of the room. "What?" I shrugged and Sam got up and started walking away. "Sam?" We followed him over to where this blonde girl was sitting. Sam taped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Meg." Sam said shocked.

"Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!" The mysterious girl shot up and gave Sam a hug, a LONG hug.

I leaned over to Dean, "Am I the only one lost here?"

He shook his head, "No."

"What are you doing here?" She continued.

"I'm just in town, visiting friends."

She looked around, "Where are they?"

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California." Sam told her confused. Dean and I walked up closer to Sam and Meg.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

I gasped. "Chad Michael Murry! You met Chad Michael Murry?"

Dean turned to me, "Maddie, just go wait outside. We're leaving in a minute anyway. Go sit on the hood."

"Come on Dean."

"I said, go Maddie."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll be out there." I walked out the door. I was sitting on the hood when I thought I heard noise behind me and instantly started smiling. "Hey Stanton."

"Wow Maddie, I'm impressed." Stanton said laughing.

Shrugging I replied, "What can I say, I know you."

He continued laughing, "That's scary. A hunter knowing a demon so well. I really think I should go for good."

I closed my eyes knowing he was just saying that to get on my inside and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Don't worry Mads, I'm here to stay."

I put on a dreamy girl voice, "Oh Stanton. Its a dream come true."

Stanton smirked, "I decided to give you another gift."

"Really? Two in one day. Wow."

"Funny Maddie. Actually, this one is a little different. Last time I showed you the future. This time, I'm going to show you the past. My past. I am going to use a spell that will change our features so no one will recognize me or think anything of us being there."

"Your past?" I clarified.

He nodded, "Yup. There are rules though. One is that since this is going to be way before you were born, you'll be in your own body, and you'll be able to move yourself around and such. I will be there with you; the people of the past will be able to see and hear us, so if you see something you don't like and try to tell them to stop, don't."

I nodded, trying to understand.

"There might be things that you won't get or understand, we're going to a time period where I was still human," He paused, "Or slightly human anyway. Point is, I'm coming along this time to help, okay?"

"Okay." I repeated.

Stanton grabbed onto my hand and waved his other arm like he did to send me into the future, only this time, we went to the past. I squeezed my eyes shut as wind started blowing around us.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You can open your eyes now Maddie." Stanton told me softly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. We were inside a house that was big and beautiful, I saw that the room had a grand piano in it along with a huge bay view window. This house was right on the water and directly located on the beach.

"Come on Maddie." Stanton whispered, awaking me from my daydreaming. I followed him up the staircase and we turned left in the long hallway. After we made a right, Stanton froze.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

He shook his head, "Just been a while since I've visited is all." He sighed. "Home wasn't as sweet as my parents made it look is all. Well, that was before they died, but, come on, seriously, we should see if I'm in that meeting yet."

Ignoring my curiosity, I followed Stanton into the big room were five people were sitting at a wooden table and another person with his back towards us was looking out the window.

"Sir, your father left the company in your hands, you have to do this." The guy closest to the mysterious figure looking out the window.

"Like hell I do! I'm not leading this company anywhere. I could care less what my father wanted!"

My jaw dropped hearing the figures voice. Stanton's voice. I looked at the demon next to me but he was starring straight ahead at himself.

"Sir, your father named you as his heir. You're the new CEO, you cannot let this company through the cracks." Said the same guy, shouting now.

Human Stanton spun around, "You think I care! My parents are dead! I'm seventeen and I have to be a CEO of the top company in London _while_ having to raise a twelve year old girl! Do not tell me what I have to do!"

Another guy stood up, "Sir, I am sure he did not mean,"

Stanton interrupted, "NO! You know what? I just found out an hour ago that my parents are dead, my little sister, who I am now a guardian to is somewhere in this mansion of a building, crying her heart out. Now, Gentlemen, excuse me while I go to take care of Lilith."

Demon Stanton turned to me, "We have to follow the human me, where ever he goes, we go. Understand?"

I nodded but kept my gaze on the human Stanton who was trying to get away from the businessmen. "Move." No one did, "MOVE NOW! Or you all lose your jobs along with _all _of the benefits."

That time the men did move, and he ran out the the door. Demon Stanton pulled me to the door and we followed him. On the way he whispered to me, "You might hate me even more after this. What you have to understand is that this is right before I become a demon. I was into big, evil stuff back then."

"Like what?" I whispered back.

Stanton sighed, "You'll see."

We walked into the room where human Stanton went into and no one was there. All of a sudden the door slammed shut behind us; I jumped and turned. There he stood.

"I was wondering when you would come back." Human told demon.

Demon turned around, "Yeah well, I've been busy. I can't come to the past when ever I want. I've lived through it once, I don't need to see it again."

Human smirked and looked at me, "Well, well, well, who's this?" He came closer to me, "So, you're from the future as well?" turned my head as he deeply inhaled. "Ah, you become one of my deals. That's great, I can't wait to start. How long till I get you? How long have you been a demon?"

Demon Stanton came closer also, "Back away now." He growled.

The other Stanton listened, "So, now that you're here, what happens? Is it time?"

"Tomorrow."

"About time. I hate being here, I mean, how long do you have to over stay your welcome on earth?"

My eyes popped open, "You're dead?"

The human–really–dead–Stanton smiled, "That's right sweetheart, and tomorrow I become a demon. Tomorrow, I start torturing souls just like yours and having the time of my life."

I gulped and backed up into the already demon Stanton. Dead Stanton took the step forward started rubbing my hair. "No need to be scared. I mean, we'll be together in the end. Technically, I am right behind you, you make a deal with me for some reason and sooner or later, I'll get your soul."

I just spun around and wrapped my arms around demon Stanton and dug my head into his chest, more terrified then ever before. I felt arms wrap around my shaking body and wind blow then everything stopped.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"We're back Maddie. You're safe."

Lifting my head, I saw that we were standing at the impala again. I also saw that my arms were still wrapped around Stanton. I jumped back, "Sorry."

"Its fine. I shouldn't have brought you there, I'm sorry. You weren't ready to see that. When ever I show someone that, their usually a demon."

Shaking my head I said, "I'm okay but, what made you that evil and dark?"

Stanton sighed, "I killed my parents. That's what my deal was."

"Why did you want to kill them?"

"Since I was named heir, I was like the golden child, but my little sister wasn't. When I was away at school for ten months a year, my parents would abuse her. The two months I was home, Lil would stay by my side. Where I was, she would be, that way she was safe. While I was at school, I would get letters from her, crying because our parents punished her earlier that day. Finally I got another letter and I lost it. I went to a crossroads and made a deal. Me and Lilith became demons soon after."

I was quiet, letting it all soak in when Stanton started talking again, "You're brother's are coming. I'll see you around Mads. Sorry about tonight." he was gone before I could look up again.

"Who the hell was she?" I could hear Dean. It took me a second to remember who they were talking about. Meg.

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird." Sam replied.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Dean waved me away. "And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?"

"What!?" I shouted.

Now Sam waved me away, "Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen—"

Dean interrupted, "Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?"

My eyes popped open, I couldn't believe my ears.

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?"

"What?"

"I think there's somethin' strange going on here, Dean." Sam told him but finally included me into the conversation.

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me." Dean replied seriously.

"No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."

"Why do you say that?" I asked trying to act normal after everything with Stanton.

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens." Dean soothed.

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on."

"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh? Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" Dean asked sarcastically and I tried to laugh.

"Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor." Sam told me and Dean. I nodded slowly, still shook up from Stanton's past and from being confused about what I missed between Sam and Dean.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

I started laughing along with Dean, "Yeah you are."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry."

"All right, you little pervert."

"Dude." Dean warned.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." He turned to me, "Come on Mads."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was laying on the bed when Dean called Sam. I told Dean that I was kind of tired so I just wanted to lie down for a few minutes. Dean saw that I was awake so he put the phone on speaker.

"Hey." Sam's voice rang throughout the room.

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?"

"No." There was a pause, "Yes."

I laughed, "You've got a funny way of showin' your affection."

Sam ignored me, "Did you find anything on her or what?"

Dean sighed, "Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?"

He ignored Dean now and continued, "What about the symbol? Any luck?"

"Yeah, that I did have some luck with. It's, uh—turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a signal for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?"

"It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."

"How's you figure that out?" Sam asked skeptically, I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Give me some credit, man. You don't have a corner on paper chasin' around here."

"Oh, yeah? Name the last book you read."

Dean was silent for a minute, "No, I called Dad's friend, Caleb. He told me, all right?"

"Yeah."

It was my turn to give some info to Sam, "Anyway, here's the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured."

"So, someone's controlling it?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'. And, from what we've gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos."

"So, what do they look like?"

Dean took over again, "Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town. Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?"

"Bite me."

I laughed.

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though—" Sam hung up. "Sam? Are you—?"

"You sure told him Dean."

"Shut up."

Smiling, I stood up and put on a hoodie, "Is it okay if I go for a walk?"

He looked up surprised, "Um...yeah, just don't be gone to long Mads. We're hunting. You have a knife on you?"

I nodded, "And holy water. Don't worry so much."

"Just go before I change my mind." He threw me a key to the room.

Walking around outside felt better then I thought it would, a lot had happened today. I went to the past and the future. My family was about to find out that I had made a deal with a demon _and _apparently, my Dad's supposed to be here. So, the purpose of this walk you might ask, is to see where Daddy Dearest is staying. His monster truck is hard to hide. After about five minutes of course, my guard popped up out of no where.

"I don't think this is a good idea Maddie."

"Why not?"

"Because, one, you're in the middle of a hunt and this is a stupid risk to take. Two," Stanton grabbed my shoulders making me stop, "Your Dad doesn't want to be found yet. If he did, he would've called. Do you think John Winchester is stupid enough to rent a room in the same city as you? No. He'd take on a few cities over."

I shook my head, "So you want me to go back into the motel room."

"Yes, now go." I didn't move, "Maddie. A Daeva has to be summoned. Who do think summoned it. It was someone who works for Azazel. That's why I'm out here. I'm figuring out who it is."

This time, I nodded, "Okay, I'll go back to the motel."

"Thank you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was just my luck that I walked in the same time Sam did, so I got to hear my brothers say at the exact same time,

"Dude, I gotta talk to you."

I smiled, "Aww, that was a-dorkable."

They looked over at me.

"What?"

Sam started explaining to us what he need to. Looks like Meg was the person Stanton was looking for. I wondered if he knew it was her.

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean demanded.

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing."

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl. And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? With the Daeva?" I asked softly.

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse."

"Holy crap." Dean breathed.

"What?" Sam asked, but I was just as confused.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my –– _friend_, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time."

"What?" Sam repeated.

"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born."

Sam and I looked at the forms and my eyes popped open, "Lawrence, Kansas."

"Mmhmm. Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from. " It said Lawrence again. Sam and I sat down.

"Holy crap." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah."

I looked at Sam and Dean, "I mean, it _is_ where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

"I think its a definite possibility." Dean replied.

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?" Sam asked curiously.

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation." Dean told us seriously.

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone."

I looked down knowing what Dean meant. If only he knew that Dad was either already in the area or on his way. It might be this phone call that triggers that. If I could just stop him from making this single call, maybe they won't have find out about Stanton. But of course, I couldn't stop him.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can."

"Voicemail?" Sam asked as I sat on the bed.

"Yeah. Jesus, what'd you get?" Dean asked Sam who just came in from the impala.

"I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything."

It was quiet while we were getting ready. Loading and cleaning the weapons and choosing which ones we were bringing with us to the warehouse.

"Big night." Dean sighed.

I nodded, while Sam replied, "Yeah. You nervous?"

"No. Why, are you?"

"No. No way. God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"

I smiled thinking about what life would be like for me after this. All I saw was more hunting, but this time, Sam, Dad, and Dean were right next to me.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" Dean said seeing the look on my face and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again."

I froze when I heard that. _No, no, he can't leave! The deal! It said... he can't leave till I want him to. _I started tearing up, but held it in.

"You wanna go back to school?" Dean demanded.

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing." Sam shrugged like it was no big deal, which to him it probably wasn't.

"Huh." I couldn't stand it anymore, I got up and walk to the door.

"I'm going out to get some air." I went outside before they could say anything. When I was far enough away from the motel, I start shouting and actually freaking out. "STANTON!"

Someone grabbed my shoulders and spun me around fast, "Maddie? What is it? Talk to me."

The tears were in full course down my face now, "Sam's leaving again. He said once the yellow eyed demon's dead he's going back to school. I thought the deal was—"

Stanton interrupted, "Shh, don't worry. I know what the deal was. We'll find away around this, I promise. We made the deal, we stick with it."

Nodding, I wiped away the tears. "I've noticed something."

"What's that?"

"Ever since my Dad's ran away, I've become a big cry baby. I don't know why. I just can't help it I guess."

He shrugged, "You're not a cry baby. It's just been hard for you recently. Now get back inside that motel. You have a hunt. I'll be following behind to make sure nothing really bad happens. If it does, I interfere."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sam, Dean, and I climbed up the elevator gate and reached the top level. We saw the chick Meg standing at the black alter speaking in an ancient language, quietly we squeezed between the wall and snuck behind some crates on the other side of the room. We pulled out guns.

"Guys. Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?" Meg said surprising us.

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean whispered.

"Why don't you come out?" We did. "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean demanded.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon."

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam asked, more like demanded though.

Meg smiled. "You." Everything went dark, meaning, we were attacked by the Daeva.

When I woke up I noticed we were unarmed and tied up. Luckily, Sam and Dean were already awake and we were all still okay, but, Meg was sitting in front of us.

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch." Dean said sarcastically.

"This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it? And that the victims were from Lawrence?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean.

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all."

"You killed those two people for nothin'."

Meg laughed, "Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time. But why don't you kill us already?" Dean mocked.

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we? This trap isn't for you."

I sighed, knowing the answer all along. "Dad. It's a trap for Dad.

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." She walked over to him and sat down, straddling his legs. I turned my head, disgusted. "But you see, he has one weakness."

"What's that?"

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he _is_ in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy."

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some…._shadow_ to kill him."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."

"Go to hell."

"Baby, I'm already there." Meg slid over to Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leaned in closer and started whispering in his ear, "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two." Said Dean disgusted as well.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." Meg then started to make out with Sam's neck. I turned my head again unable to look at the scene. I took out my knife and began to cut the rope.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." Meg smiled at Sam but kept kissing him. She paused when she heard a noise from my section of the room. She came over and took the knife out of my hands.

"You know, I don't need to keep you alive. You're not part of the packaged deal."

Meg took my knife and was about to kill me when I shouted, "You can't hurt me!"

"And why not sweetheart?" She questioned.

"Stanton." Meg's eyes popped wide open, "We have a contract, as long as its valid other demons can 't touch me." I knew I was giving myself up about Stanton to my brothers, but I didn't care. As long as it kept us alive.

"Fine. I may not be able to hurt you." She leaned in close, whispering in my ear. "But your brothers are fair game."

Meg went closer to Sam and pulled out a knife, "NO!" I shouted, "Leave him alone."

"Sorry, but he's mine." She pulled the knife back ready to slash Sam's throat when all of a sudden.

"Actually, they all belong to me."

Meg turned around and I swear that I saw her gulp, "Stanton. What the hell are you going here?"

"Saving my girl and her brothers from Azazel's spawn of course." Stanton told her evenly.

"You can't do that." She shouted at him.

"No?" He stared with mock surprise. "I can do anything I want Meg, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Meg screamed angerly and ran towards Stanton with her knife at him. He just stood there till Meg was close enough then he punched her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. Stanton got close and whispered something unpleasant in her ear. She literally paled from whatever he said.

"Now I think its time you leave Meg."

"No. I refuse. He won't let me." She told him painfully.

Stanton patted her head, "Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of him." He banged his head against hers, knocking the demon out. He came over and untied me, "Come on Mads. You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded

Wincing I looked over at my brothers, Stanton sighed, "You untie Dean. I'll get Sam." I nodded again.

After my brothers were untied Stanton left but not before flipping the alter. He took Meg with him because he said the daeva's would attack her so, he took Meg somewhere so she could die in peace, I guess. Now I was alone with my brothers. I could feel their eyes on me, but I couldn't look at them. "What the hell is going on Madeline?" Dean demanded again.

I sighed and then gulped, "What I told Meg was true. I made a deal with Stanton. I made it the day before we went to go get Sam."

"What was the deal Maddie?" Sam asked me softly.

I looked down. "That you'd come with us when we went to Stanford."

"For the hunt? Or..."

"Till I wanted you to leave." I finished softly.

Sam sighed, "Maddie, you can't make a deal—"

Dean interrupted and started shouting, "What the hell were you thinking? You don't make deals Madeline! You've been raised better! I've raised you better! Their demons, you kill them not talk to them!"

I was quiet, "I'm sorry."

"No." Dean kept shouting. "You're not sorry for making the deal Maddie. You're sorry for getting caught that's all."

I kept my head down and a few tears flowed down my face, but Dean was right. I wasn't sorry for making the deal, not at all. Actually, I'd do it again any day.

"Look, lets just head back to the motel okay?" Dean and I said nothing. So Sam repeated himself louder, "Okay?"

"Fine." We said at the same time.

We were walking down the road and Sam was carrying the weapons bag, we walked into the motel hallway that led up to our room.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked Sam.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry."

Dean took out the key to the room. After he unlocked it we walked in a saw a man standing there.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

Sam turned on the light and the man turned around. We all froze seeing who it was.

"Dad?"

"Hey Guys." Dean rushed forward and shared a long emotional hug. Sam and I looked on sadly. I understood everything now. I was looking sadly because my brothers knew and because, Dad knew, but I had a plan this time. Act like nothing happened.

Dean and Dad pulled apart, "Hi Sam."

Sam put the bag of weapons on the floor, "Hey, Dad."

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Dean told him.

Dad nodded, "Its alright. I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?"

He nodded again, "Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy right?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam, Dean and I said without missing a beat.

"Good," Dad continued, "Well, I'm not surprised. Its tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam demanded.

Dad nodded for the third time, "It knows I'm close. It knows I'm going to kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked.

Dad smiled, "I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam said, ignoring the warning looks Dean was giving him.

For the first time Dad shook his head, "No Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do, I'm your father." He paused, "Listen Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir."

"Its good to see you again. Its been a long time."

"Too long." Sam and Dad then hugged. This one was longer then when Dad and Dean hugged. This hug had tears in it. When they let go, Sam, Dad, and Dean all smiled tearfully at each other.

"Maddie."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Are you okay? You feelin' weird?"

I shook my head,"I feel fine Dad."

Dad nodded for the fourth time tonight and came forward. Before I could hug him he gave me a box and told me to wait to open it. I laid in his chest while he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I hugged him as hard as I could and whispered, "I've missed missed you."

"I've missed you too Baby girl."

We broke apart and just kind of smiled at each other despite the fact of all of the mistakes I've made in the past months. All of a sudden the deavas attacked us. "Dad!" I shouted. He was thrown against a wall, I was thrown against another one and I could feel that one of my ribs were definitely bruised.

Sam went into the weapons bad and grabbed a gun, "Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!"

I did and light along with smoke appeared everywhere. I started coughing and heard Dean shouting, "Dad!"

"I'm over here! Where's your sister?" Dad shouted in reply.

I could only cough and clutch my painful side. Finally Dad found me and helped me get outside, "Come on Baby."

When we made it out there Sam and Dean were waiting, "All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." Sam told us.

"Wait, wait. Sam, wait." Dean looked at Dad and me, "Dad, you can't come with us"

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Sam demanded while I looked at Dean like he was from crazy town and that he should go back.

"You boys, and your sister—you're beat to hell." Dad told them.

"We'll be all right." Dean replied.

"Speak for yourself." I mumbled.

Dean glared at me and I literally wanted to shut up from that look. He was pissed at me already, I looked down and Dad gently tightened his grip around me.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons—" Sam tried.

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around."

"Dad, no. After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son." Dad turned to me. "Maddie, I wanna talk to you for a minute."

"Yes, sir." I gulped.

He led me away from my brothers and postioned me so I was leaning against the farthest side of his truck, as far away from Sam and Dean as we could get. "I heard you made a deal. To get Sam back home."

"Dad I—" I was actually going to lie.

"Don't even think about lying to me young lady." He growled.

"Yes, sir." I gulped again.

"Now, Your brothers are not to punish you. I will. Next time I see you, there will be a big punishment set up. And believe me Madeline, you won't like like it, I can promise you that we'll be spending quality time together at the cabin again."

"Yes, sir." I swore inside, I hated the cabin. In fact, we all hated the cabin. That's where Dad would be more of a Drill Sergeant than normal, sometimes it would get scary.

"I know you had good intentions, but that's no excuse Madeline. I raised you better than this. You know not to make deals with demons."

"I'm sorry. I just missed him, and I thought..."

Dad interrupted, "How long?"

"It wasn't that kind of deal sir."

"Well, what kind of deal was it?"

"I just have to do what he says. Its like he's another older brother that I don't have a choice. But to listen to them."

"Damn it Madeline. Its not your brother, its a demon."

"I know. I'm Sorry."

"You're not sorry. But you will be by the time your punishment is over."

"Yes, sir." I gulped again this time with a few tears, scared of exactly what my Dad would do.

Dad came up to me and gently put his arms around me, hugging me. "It will be okay. I will forgive and forget after awhile."

I just cried in his chest for a minute. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Baby girl." He helped me walk back over to Sam since I can't on my own yet and Sam held me against himself. "Okay, you've gotta let me go. Be careful, boys." Dad smiled at us, his three children, then got in his monster truck. He started it up and drove away.

"Come on." Dean said without even looking at me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**MADDIE & DEAN**

I was putting all my weight on my arms as I leaned against the chair, while Dean circled around me, putting ace bandage on. Two of my ribs were hurt, none broken. How Sam could figure that out, I don't know. I was to scared to look at Dean in the eyes and I was scared that he would be mad at me forever about this deal business.

"Okay Maddie, you're done."

I slowly nodded and tried to walk but I fell. Dean caught me and he had that worried look in his eyes, "Are you okay Baby girl?"

"You care?" I asked, actually surprised that he would still care about me after all that I've done.

Dean looked at me pissed, "Of course I care. You think just because I'm mad and disappointed that you made a deal with a demon, that I wouldn't care about you any more? That has to be the _stupidest_ thing I've _ever_ heard you say Madeline! No matter what I will always care about you. Nothing can or will change that!"

I sniffled, "So we're okay?"

He shook his head, "Lets just say, you're lucky Dad won't let me punish you."

Sam walked out of the bathroom and looked at us. "It's my turn to borrow Maddie now Dean."

**MADDIE & SAM**

I sat next to Sam and was getting nervous when nothing was being said. I opened my mouth to apologize once again.

"You made the deal for me to come home." Sam asked though I knew it was really a statement of fact.

I nodded, "Yeah." Tears started forming in my eyes, "I was just missing you so much and I couldn't stand not seeing you all the time anymore. I tried for four years, but I couldn't do it. You were always there for me then the day I find out you wanna go to college you just walked out the door."

"I deserved a normal life Maddie." Sam said getting mad, "And you..." He paused.

"And I ruined it for you, I know!" I started shouting and I painfully stood up, "Don't you think I know that I screwed up? I know I ruined your dreams to become a lawyer. I know I made you lose your home." I stopped shouting, "I know I made you lose the one person you ever cared about. I feel guilty as hell for it; if I could have one wish, it would be that I never made that deal."

By the time I was done, I was crying more than ever. I ruined everything he's ever had. I can't do anything right anymore, it seems. As I was crying softly Sam surprised me. He stood up and held his hand out to me, "Come on Mads."

"What?"

"Come on. No questions, just follow me."

I sniffled and grabbed his hand. Sam pulled me up and I followed him out to where we were walking down the road. Soon we were at a small park that had swings. Sam had me sit on one and he stood behind me and pushed the swing. Before I knew it I was swinging fast and the wind was blowing through my hair, I felt Sam smile behind me. I guessed he was thinking about all the times we used to do this when we were younger.

"You shouldn't have done it."

"I know Sam, and I'm sorry. Like I said, I would take it back if I could."

Sam laughed surprisingly, "I know, and trust me, I know that Dad and Dean plan on killing you. So, that's why, I'm on your good side."

Now I was shocked, "What?" I repeated.

"I understand why you did it. I get it, I really do. You still shouldn't have done it, but I forgive you and am going to be okay with staying here with you."

"You're not leaving now that you know what I did?"

"Nope. I refuse to run again."

I smiled and skidded my feet to a stop in the dirt under the swing. I shot up and hugged Sam. He gladly returned it.

"Now, I think we should get back to the motel. Dean and I _both_ wanna meet this demon you made the deal with."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I saw sitting on the bed begging Sam and Dean. "Guys, _please _don't make me do this!"

"Madeline! Summon him, now, or you'll be sorry, mark my words."

Sighing, I closed my eyes I thought about Stanton. All of a sudden he was sitting next to me but looking at Sam and Dean. "About time I get to meet the infamous Winchester boys."

Dean smirked like he was funny, "You do understand that we wanna send you straight to hell right?"

Now Stanton smirked, "You do understand that you can't right? Maddie tried three times to kill me at her prom."

The boys looked at me and my eyes popped open, "That was him Maddie?" Sam demanded.

"You didn't tell them that?" Stanton asked.

"No, I didn't." I looked at Sam, "Yes, he was the one that ruined it."

Dean laughed, "Oh, that's great. That means she—"

Stanton interrupted, "Yes, she stabbed me, poured holy water all over me, and tried to exorcise me but as you can see I am still alive. And as you can see so is your sister." he stood up, "Normally I would've killed someone in a heartbeat for doing any of those things."

Sam and Dean walked closer to Stanton, "You even touch her, we'll kill you."

"Really now? And how will you do that? Hmm? Maddie couldn't. How do you plan to? It's not experience either. Hunters who've been in the game longer than you have tried and failed as well. No one can kill me."

For once Sam and Dean were quiet I was surprised and my eyes were begging them to say something, anything. But yet, nothing was said.

"That's what I thought." Stanton turned to me, "I'll catch you later Mads. Don't forget to open that gift from your Dad either." He disappeared. I looked at the side table and there was the box Dad had given me. I reached over a snagged it. Opening it I saw that there was an engraved hunting knife with my initials on the hilt of it. I smiled and showed it to my brothers.

_So after everything that had happened, we were actually okay. We were together and back in action and we were almost ready for our next hunt. Dean won't let me do anything till I can walk on my own at least. Soon we were on the road again. If only I knew what was up on the road ahead._


	18. Poll

**Hey Guys, **

**So I set up a poll on my profile but no one went on it so I decided to use a different method. **

**Can you guys either PM or review me your answer to this question?**

**WHO SHOULD MADDIE DATE?**

**Michael**

**Someone New**

**No one at all**

**Stanton**

**I can't wait to hear your answers and I hope to finish Hell House soon. **

**Thank You to all who have read this story and carried through. I did the happy dance when I made it past 100.**

**Ash**


	19. The Winchester Prank Wars

**Hey guys. I have a lot of people to thank right now. Thank You to all who took the poll for who Maddie dates but its now closed. You will find out by the beginning of the next chapter (if you can't guess) who the winner is. I want to thank Winchesterxgirl for helping me with parts of this chapter. Civillove for being my substitute beta for this chapter. And lastly, to To Lazy To Sign In because you gave me a good laugh just from your name. I would love to know who you are though.**

**Enjoy the chapter and according to my math there are only going to be about four more chapters till I start the sequel.**

**Ash **

**Chapter 15**

Not much has happened since we left Chicago. Sam, Dean, and I have slowly gotten back to normal and back to our normal lives. I haven't seen Stanton since my brothers had demanded to meet him which is a good thing I guess but it could also be bad since it could mean he's coming up with another task for me to do now.

I was sitting in the backseat of the impala watching the lack of scenery pass by while Dean was driving and Sam was sleeping in the front seat. My ipod died awhile ago and I didn't feel like going on my laptop and I was totally boycotting homework till the last possible second like I always do, so I was bored.

Before I realized what I was doing I was picking my lip while quieting singing the words to Ciara's song Like A Boy. It was quiet enough so I didn't wake up Sam, but loud enough so Dean could hear it. He didn't say anything but he was smirking from the front seat; I went through the whole song before he said anything.

"Wow, Mads. Nice."

I looked up, and realized that I actually sang it out loud and not in my head, "Tell anyone, including Sam and I will tell them about that one hunt we went on with Dad last year."

"We went on a lot of hunts with Dad last year Maddie."

Smirking, I replied, "I'm talking about the one where you were plastered Dean."

He was silent for a minute, "Fine. I won't tell anyone."

"Fine."

"Your ipod dead again?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I never realized how boring Texas is."

Dean smirked, "This is just part of it Mads, not all of it."

"So, the rest of it is probably like this too."

"Hey, don't be a Texas hater, that's not like a Winchester."

I looked at Dean like he belonged in the Roosevelt Asylum. "Who do you know from Texas Dean? Why do care if I'm a 'Texas hater'?"

"Okay, you win. Remember that girl? Stacy? She lived in Texas."

I shook my head and smirked, "Typical Dean."

He laughed and shook his head back at me. Then he looked over at Sam. "Maddie, hand me that spoon by you."

"Why?"

"Come on." Dean sighed. "Its his fault he fell asleep. Hand me the spoon and lets start the next Winchester Prank War."

I smirked again, "Okay. Just remember. I'm older now. I can come up with some good stuff, so no teams."

"Deal. And also remember, you're older now. I won't be holding back. If you get into this Madeline, you _will_ get hurt. I'm not kidding."

"Yeah, whatever you say Dean." I told him handing him the spoon. Smirking, he stuck it in Sam's mouth. The smirk grew larger when he didn't wake up. Dean pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of Sam.

The next part made me laugh. Dean blasted the music. "A fire of unknown origin took my baby away!"

I giggled as Sam jerked awake, looking around wildly and thwacking the spoon out of his mouth. He glared at Dean as he continued to sing the song.

"Real funny, Dean."

I tried to stop my laughter. When I finally composed myself enough to talk I answered. "I think its funny." Sam threw the spoon back at me and it knocked off my nose and fell to the floor.

"Hey!"

Dean chuckled. "Sorry. Not a lot of scenery here in east Texas, you kind of gotta make your own."

Sam adjusted himself in his seat. "Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start that crap up again."

"Oh yes, we are." I concluded. "And I get so many tricks up my sleeves..."

I could feel Dean roll his eyes. "And yet somehow, I'm just not threatened." He looked at Sam. "And you, you afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?"

Sam grit his teeth. "All right. Just remember, you started it."

"Oh, bring it on, Baldy."

I smirked, sitting back against the seat again and looked out the window.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sam sighed.

"Few hours outside of Richardson. Give me the lowdown again."

"All right, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes pokin' around in this local haunted house."

"Haunted by what?"

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings 'em up in the rafters. Anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hangin' in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So, cops are sayin' the kids were just yankin' chains."

"Well, maybe the cops are right."

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids' firsthand accounts. They seem pretty sincere."

"Where'd you read these accounts?" I asked, already knowing since I saw the website earlier.

"Well, I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas. So, uh, last night I searched some local….paranormal websites. And I found one."

"And what's it called?" Dean asked, skeptically.

"Hell Hound's Lair dot com." I answered. Sam glared at me figuring that I already knew because I was looking over his shoulder earlier.

"Let me guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement."

"Yeah, probably." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter."

"Look, we let Dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way. And now, we don't know where the hell he is, so, in the meantime, we've got to find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checkin' this thing out."

"All right. So, where do we find these kids?"

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this."

I shot up. "A bar?"

Sam turned around and looked at me weird.

"What? If we lived in a place long enough, and lived normal lives I would sneak into a bar loads of times. Just like Dean did."

"She's got you there dude."

"Shut up bitch."

"Make me jerk."

I started laughing again and looked out my window as we continued driving down the empty highway.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay Maddie, Dad might have said we couldn't punish you, so we've decided to make it so you interview the teenagers." Dean told me smirking once we were outside the Rodeo Drive in.

"What?" I panicked. "Alone?"

"Yes. Alone." Sam sighed, trying not to laugh along with Dean. "Now go."

Sighing, I walked over to where a group of teenagers my age were standing. "Are one of you Cory Hall?"

One guy stepped forward. "I am. What's up?"

"My name is Megan Richards. I work for the ___ News. I was wondering if you could tell me about the dead body you and your friends found."

"Okay." He smiled.

"Lets grab your friends." After I explained the same lie to the other two I listened to everything they said.

"It was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life. I swear to God." Cory spazzed.

"From the moment we walked in. The walls were painted black—" Jack Worthington gushed.

"Red—"

"I think it was blood." Miranda Price freaked.

"With all these freaky symbols." That was Cory.

"Crosses and stars—" Jack.

"And pentagons—"

"Pentecostals." That was Jack again.

"Whatever. I had my eyes closed the whole time." Miranda sighed while popping a fry in her mouth.

"But I can damn sure tell you this much, no matter what anybody else says." Cory sounded pissed.

"That poor girl." Miranda now sympathetic.

"With the black—"

"Blonde—"

"Red hair, just hanging there." That would be Miranda.

"Kicking—" Cory again.

"Without even moving." Jack once more.

"She was real." Miranda tried to convince me.

"A hundred percent." Cory finished.

"And kinda hot. Well, you know, in a dead sort of way."

I looked at Jack like he was high or something. "Okay, uh…And how'd you find out about this place, anyway?"

"Craig." Said Jack and Miranda.

"Craig took us." Answered Cory.

I shut my notebook. "Thanks for your time guys. Have a nice evening."

The motel door slammed shut behind me. Sam and Dean looked up and smirked. "What'd you find out?"

I threw the notebook at Dean who caught it then walked into the bathroom without saying a word to them.

"Aww come on Maddie. It couldn't of been that bad." Dean's voice floated through the door.

"Shut up Dean!" I shouted back.

"Hey, did something happen out there?" Sam asked softly.

"No Sam."

"You can talk to me Maddie. You know that."

"I just need to be alone for a few minutes okay?"

"Sure baby girl."

I sat inside the bathtub and sighed just thinking about everything that has happened in the last few weeks. I haven't seen or heard from Stanton since. I don't know if its because of what happened or if he's honestly been too busy.

The next day we were inside the record store where Craig works. Sam and Dean walked over to him while I just started looking at the records. They had BOC albums.

"Gentlemen and lady, can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked.

"I am." Craig answered.

Dean took over. "Well, we're reporters with the _Dallas Morning News_. I'm Dean, this is Sam. The pissy girl girl looking at albums but not getting any is my daughter Maddie."

Craig smirked while I glared at Dean. _Great, he's doing the Dad role again._ "No way. Yeah, I'm a writer, too. I write for my school's lit magazine."

"Oh, good for you, Morrison."

"We're doing an article on local hauntings, and rumor has it you might know about one." Sam continued.

"You mean the Hell House?" I looked up from the AC/DC album.

"That's the one." _DAD _clarified.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story?" Sam bargained.

"Yeah." I said, leaning forward. "I love a good ghost story." Flirting is a great way to get Dean mad.

Craig smiled. "Well, supposedly, back in the thirties, this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression. His crops were failing. He didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So, I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. And then, when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringin' up any other girl who goes inside."

"But where'd you hear all this?" Dean asked.

"My cousin, Dana, told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You've gotta realize I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do?" I asked softly. Dean turned towards me slightly.

Craig shrugged. "I don't know what the hell to think, man. Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real, and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?"

Dean sighed. "Thanks."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After the shop we went to the hell house itself.

"You got somethin'?" Sam asked Dean who was cheacking EMF.

"Yeah. The EMF's no good."

"Why?"

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwin' with all the readings."

"Yeah, that'd do it." He nuged me but I shook my head. I was ignoring Dean just like he was ignoring me.

"Yep. Come on, let's go." We walked into the house. "Looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time." He said looking at the symbols on the wall.

"And after his time, too. The reversed cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the sixties."

"This is exactly why you never get laid."

I saw a symbol on the wall and it seemed to call to me. "Hey, what about this one? You seen this one before?" I asked breaking my no-talking-rule.

Sam turned. "No." He took a picture of it.

"I have. Somewhere."

Sam waled up to it and ran his finger along the symbol. "It's paint. Seems pretty fresh, too."

Dean sighed. "I don't know, Sam. I mean, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one."

"Yeah, maybe." He agreed. Next thing, we hear a noise coming from the next room. We each took out our guns and right when we were about to open the door it flew open and a bright camera light shined in our faces.

"Cut! Just a couple humans. What are you guys doing here?"

"What the hell are _you_ doin' here?"

"Uh, we belong here. We're professionals."

"Professional what?"

"Paranormal investigators." He pulled out three business cards. "There ya go. Take a look at that, boys and girl."

"Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me." Dean said looking at the card.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hound's Lair dot com, you guys run that website." Sam sighed.

"Yeah."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're huge fans." Dean told them walking further into the kitchen.

"And, uh, we know who you guys are, too." Ed. Sighed.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam asked as my eyes grew a little bigger.

"Amateurs. Lookin' for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yeah. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry finished.

"Mmhmm." Ed added.

"Yeah? What do you got so far?" Dean asked.

"Uh, Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?" Ed told him.

"EMF?" I asked acting confused.

"Electromagnetic field." Harry rolled his eyes at me. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector,"He pulled one out. "Like this bad boy right here. Whoa, whoa. That's 2.8 MG."

"2.8." Ed repeated.

"It's hot in here."

"Wow." Sam said while I smirked.

Dean nodded. "Huh. So, have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or—?"

Ed nodded back. "Once. We were, uh—we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table."

"By itself." Harry added.

"Well, we didn't actually see it," Dean shook his head. "but we heard it. And something like that, it, uh—it changes you."

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go—let them get back to work." Dean told us walking towards Sam and me.

"Yeah, you should." Harry agreed.

"Sam? Maddie?" We turned around and followed him out but I almost laughed when I heard when Ed said next.

"Yeah, work. I'm sorry. That pot we smoked gave me the giggles. Woo!"

Dean and I were waiting for Sam to come out of the Collin County Public library. Finally he did. "Hey." Sam greated us.

"Hey. What do you got?" Dean asked while I just nodded.

"Well, I couldn't find a Mordechai, but I did turn up a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children, but only two of 'em—both boys. And there was no record he ever killed anybody."

"Huh."

"What about you guys?"

"Well, those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons—it's like she never existed." I answered

"Dude, come on, man. We did our digging, this one's a bust, all right? For all we know, those Hell Hound boys made up the whole thing." Dean concluded.

"Yeah, all right." Sam sighed.

"So, I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers, Maddie you a pop, and leave the legend to the locals." Dean climbed into the impala and I was about to follow but Sam put his arm out, stopping me. Once Dean turned the key I understood why and burst out laughing. "What the—?"

Now Sam and I got in. Sam licked his finger and drew a number one in the air, then points to himself and mouthed, "Me?"

"That's all you got? That's weak. That is Bush-league." Dean sneered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dean threw me a five. "Your turn to do laundry."

"What!" I wined. "I thought it was Sam's turn!" I complained pointing at him.

"Nope. It's your turn." Sam told me. "You wanna see the chart again?"

"No I don't wanna see the stupid chart again." I snapped as I grabbed the dirty clothes duffel bag.

"Drop the attitude Madeline." Dean warned while Sammy smirked. "I am getting really sick of it right about now."

"Yes sir." I sighed and walked out the door. When I got to the motel laundry room a man was there cursing because he accidentally shrunk his clothes. I smirked. An idea hit me; my first prank. And it will be against the Jolly Green Giant.

I put all of Sam's clothes into one washer and mine and Dean's into another one. When they were done, I put them in separate dryers. Sam's, I turned on the highest temperature and put it on for the longest time possible.

An hour later I folded the clothes and put them back into the duffel. Walking into the motel room, Dean glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Samantha has been waiting and complaining for you to come back with his clean clothes."

I nodded and smirked. Now was Dean's turn to ask. "What?"

"You'll see." I pulled Sam's shrunken clothes out of the duffel and knocked on the bathroom door. "Sam? I have your clothes."

"Finally." His hand snatched them out of mine and then he slammed the door, literally, in my face. But I was mad.

A few minutes later;

"MADELINE!"

I smirked. "Problem Sam?"

He came out of the bathroom. "You tell me? Anything wrong with this friggin picture?"

Sam's shirt cut off above his belly button and his jeans couldn't even fit around him he had to hold them. Dean and I burst out laughing.

"Ha ha it's so funny. You pulled a good prank. Yay." Sam said sarcastically. "Tell me this is all you shrunk."

I just smirked.

"You shrunk all of his clothes?"

My smirk grew.

"MADELINE!" Sam shouted again.

"Sam, it's a prank war. She got you good."

"Shut up Dean." He walked back into the bathroom. "Now I have to wear my dirty clothes from yesterday and buy more."

Sam slammed the door again.

Dean sighed. "I thought it was a great prank Maddie."

"Thanks Dean." I started shouting. "It's not my fault he's a Jolly Green Giant."

While we were waiting for Sam it showed on the police scanner that something happened at the hell house. Dean and I looked at each other and then pulled Sam out to the car.

"What happened?" Dean asked a guy as we walked up to the scene.

"Couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house." The man replied.

"Suicide?" Sam asked surprised. We all were.

"Yeah. But she was a straight-A student, with a full ride to UT, too. It just don't make sense." He walked away.

"What do you think?" Sam asked whispering.

"I think maybe we missed somethin'." Dean replied.

That night we got ready and returned to the house. There we found two cops guarding the place.

"I guess the cops don't want anymore kids screwin' around in there." Sam said.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get in there." He sighed, then saw something. "I don't believe it." It was Ed and Harry. "I got an idea." He cupped his hands around his mouth and changed the sound of his voice. "Who ya gonna call?"

The sheriff turned around and spotted Ed and Harry. "Hey! You!"

We ran into the house I looked at the symbol. "Man, where have I seen that symbol before? It's killin' me!"

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam sighed pulling me into the basement with him and Dean.

"Hey, Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this." Dean chuckled when we made it down the old stare case.

"What the hell would I do that for?"

"I double-dare you." Sam just looked at him. Next thing we heard was a noise from another part of the room. We went over to a cabinet and aimed our guns at it. Sam pulled it open and two rats ran out. "Ugh, I hate rats."

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" I demanded.

"Yes."

Sam and I laughed then all three of us froze as if sensing that a spirit was behind us. We spun around and there it was. The sound of pumping and gunshots was all I heard for the next few seconds. Nothing was working. It was still there. Finally, it left.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam yelled, panicked.

"I don't know. Come on, come on, come on." Dean yelled back. He knew he had to get us out of there. Sam pumped the shotgun again and the spirit popped up behind us and hit the case full of jars causing Dean to crash to the ground. Then the spirit tried to hit me with the Axe but I caught it with my hand, just barely stopping it.

"Go! Get out of here!" I shouted. Of course they only half listened. They pushed me up the stairs and out the basement door.

A second later, Dean, Sam and I came running out of the house. Ed and Harry focused their cameras on us and it made Dean furious. "Get that damn thing out of my face!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was sitting on the motel bed with stationary drawing the symbol that's been bugging me for a few days. To me, those days felt like weeks. "What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job is buggin' me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks."

"He does." Dean sighed from the other bed.

"Right. Well, then that explains why he went after you then."

"Hilarious Maddie."

"The legend also says he hung himself, but you guys see those slit wrists?" Sam finished and asked.

"Yeah."

"What's up with that? And the axe, too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?"

"But his mood keeps changin'."

"Exactly. I'm tellin' you, the way the story goes—wait a minute." Sam sounded shocked.

"What?" Dean and I asked.

"Someone added a new post into the Hell Hounds' site. Listen to this. They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity. Where the hell is this going?"

I sat up fast, realizing what the symbol was. "I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started."

After I explained everything to Sam and Dean we agreed we should head to bed.

"It's getting late." Sam said. "We have an early start tomorrow. Me especially now because I have to by new clothes."

I smirked and shrugged. "It's a prank war Sam."

"I know that Maddie." He replied calmly. "I'm over it."

"Okay. I'm going to go put on my pj's."

After, I crawled into bed next to Dean and fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning, Sam and Dean were already awake. I sat up and went into the bathroom without saying a word. I also didn't notice the large clump of hair left on my pillow. I closed the door and after going to the bathroom, I took out my hairbrush. As I pulled it through my hair, I saw in the mirror large clumps fall off my head. I screamed loudly.

Dean came running in and put his hands on my shoulders. "What is it? What happened?"

"My hair—" I couldn't say it so all I said was, "Dean watch." I ran my hand through my hair and again another bundle came out. Before Dean could say anything, we heard a loud laugh from the other room. I narrowed my eyes and pushed past Dean. Sam was standing there holding a wig and a pair of scissors.

"You did this?" I demanded.

Laughing Sam nodded. I went running for him but Dean caught me around the waist. "Sam you shower while we're gone. Maddie get dressed. We're talking to Craig while Sam showers."

I did and soon was in the impala with Dean.

"It was just a prank you know. He didn't mean anything by it."

"I know Dean." I said quietly.

"So what's wrong then?"

I gulped. "Its one of his powers. To put you in a situation like you're dying. You get so scared from it you actually die from it. I thought it was happening to me. I thought he got tired of me. That's what he does. If he doesn't own your soul he'll kill you once he's no longer in need of your services."

Dean put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "That won't happen to you. I will not let it Maddie."

I didn't say anything, because Dean couldn't control it. Soon we pulled back into the record store and were on our way to talk to Craig and I was back to being Dean's daughter.

"Hey, Craig. Remember us?"

Craig turned around and sighed. "Guys, I'm really not in the mood to answer anymore of your questions, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry, we're just here to buy an album my daughter wanted, that's all."

I went over and grabbed it then walked over to Craig. "You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized, it doesn't mean anything. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult. So, tell me, Craig—are you into BOC? Or just scarin' the hell outta people?" I handed it to him. "So, why don't you tell my dad and I about that house without lyin' through your ass this time."

He sighed again. "All right, um—my cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU, and I guess we were just bored, lookin' for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls—some from some albums, and some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. And then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we made up some story to go along with that. So, they told people, who told other people, and then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but….now that girl's dead. It was just a joke, you know, I mean—none of it was real, we made the whole thing up, I swear." He looked like he was going to cry.

Dean nodded. "All right." We turned around to leave. "If none of it was real, then how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

"So are we going back to get Sam now? I'm hungry."

"Hold on. I have to pick up something first. My turn to pull another prank."

Only my brother could find a store that sold itching powder. I was cracking up thinking what Sam was going to do when he found out. Dean bought a pack of powder and pulled me out of the prank shop before I could get any great ideas for our little war. Little did he know I already knew what I was going to do to him and what was going to be my finale.

After being gone only an hour we came home to hear Sam was still in the shower.

"Hey, we're back." Dean shouted as he spoted Sam's new clothes on the bed. He pulled the packet out of his coat pocket and started sprinkling it on Sam's clothes.

"Hey. What took you guys so long?"

"Oh we had to stop and get gas and a few things."

"So, I think I might have a theory about what's goin' on."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. What if Mordechai is a tulpa?"

"A tulpa." Dean repeated.

"Yeah," Sam came out in a towel causing me to turn around and head towards the door. "A Tibetan thought form."

Dean hid the packet and scratched his head. "Yeah, I know what a tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed? We'll go grab somethin' to eat."

I went outside before Sam could say anything to me and sat on a bench by our room. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Knock, knock."

Looking up I saw Stanton leaning on the jeep in front of me. I smiled a little. "Hey Stanton." I said quietly.

"What's the matter Maddie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why is everyone asking me that? I'm fine."

Stanton walked closer to me and sat down on the bench. "You thought I was done with you because I haven't been around for awhile."

I looked away, refusing to look at him in the eyes.

He chuckled, "Maddie you would know in advance if I planned on getting rid of you. Know why? Because it makes people more scared when they know their death is in the near future."

I nodded but still didn't look at him. I haven't seen Stanton since my birthday and I was in big trouble for it too, it was a little awkward now.

"I was with my sister. We had some stuff to take care of. If I had known I would have stopped by more often."

"It's fine. I was okay. It was just the prank Sam pulled on me. It's one of the things you make people believe when their dying." I told him softly.

"Which one was it Maddie?"

I shook my head saying nothing.

Stanton grabbed my chin with his hand and forced me to look in his eyes. He was silently reminding me of our deal. I had to listen to him since he's the demon master.

"I'll ask you once more, which one was it Maddie?"

"Don't you think you're going a bit far for something this small?" Stanton only tightened his grip on my chin causing me to gasp. "Hair."

He let go and I rubbed my now sore chin. "There, that wasn't hard. Was it?"

"There is so much I would love to say to you right now, but I can't."

Stanton smirked. "I know."

We sat in silence for awhile till Stanton sighed. I looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just," He paused and turned towards me. "I'm going to give you warning. You're going to get hurt soon. Really hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't Maddie. All I know is that you're going to get hurt and I wanted to warn you and I did."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Your brothers are coming. I bet Dean wouldn't want to see me quite yet so I'll see you soon Maddie."

Stanton disappeared.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

In the outdoor restaurant Dean and I could see the itching powder starting to work. Sam was trying not to itch or scratch or anything like that.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Dean asked as if he didn't already know.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Sam replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"All right, so, keep goin', what about these tulpas?"

"Okay, uh," Sam got out his laptop. "So there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard, they bring the thing to life—out of thin air."

"So?" I asked.

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts a story about Mordechai, and it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard.

"Okay, wait a second. You're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?"

"I don't know, maybe." Sam said trying not to scratch again.

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not gettin' hooked up every Christmas?"

"'Cause you're a bad person. And because of this. That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet you they painted this not even knowing what it was. Now, that sigil has been used for centuries—concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So, people are on the Hell Hounds' website, starin' at the symbol, thinkin' about Mordechai—I mean, I don't know. But it might be enough to bring a tulpa to life."

"It would explain why he keeps changin'." I said softly.

"Right. As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes, like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

"Yeah, 'cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se." Dean finished.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so, uh, why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own."

"Great. All right, so, if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us." Sam turned his laptop towards us. "Check out their homepage. Since they posted the video, the number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

I smirked. "Huh. I got an idea. Come on."

Sam shut his laptop and started putting it away as Dean and I walked away. "Where are we going?"

"I gotta find a copy store." I answered.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or somethin'." Dean laughed and I chuckled softly. "You did this? You're a friggin' jerk."

"Oh, yeah!"

We went back to the hotel where Dean decided to take a shower. I smirked inside. I've been waiting for this. I set up a prank against Dean hours ago and it was finally time for it to start. Here was my genius plan. I got the same shampoo Dean uses. I dumped the shampoo and filled it with pepto bismo pink washable hair dye. I switched the bottles and his real shampoo is currently in my duffel bag. A half hour later Sam and I heard a loud "DAMN IT MADELINE!"

I smirked and looked at Sam. "Wait till you see him now. You thought itching powder and shrinking your clothes were bad..."

Dean barged out of the bathroom rubbing a towel through his hair, when he dropped Sam burst out into loud laughter. Dean didn't look one bit amused, "Ha ha. Glad you're enjoying this Sammy."

Sam just smiled.

Dean looked back at me, "How the hell do I get this shit out of my hair Madeline?"

I only smiled at him.

"Maddie answer me or I swear to god..." Dean warned.

"Relax Mom." I went over to my duffel and threw his shampoo at him, he caught it. "I switched them. That's really yours. Shampoo and condition for about ten minutes and you should be able to get it all out you baby."

"I'm going to get you back Madeline." Dean chuckled darkly. "Mark my words." He stormed back into the bathroom.

I could tell by the look on Dean's face that he was dead serious and that scared me. I've never seen him like that except to the things we've hunted that have hurt me and Sam.

"Wow, I've never seen him like that Maddie." Sam paused. "Good luck."

I gulped. Maybe I went too far.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Luckily Dean got it all out and he was talking to me again. It was as if it never happened. No we were in Ed and Harry's trailer park. We walked up to the trailer door and Dean banged on it. "Come on out here, guys, we hear you in there." The door swung open and Ed and Harry were standing right next to each other. "Oh, look at that. Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker."

"Guys, we need to talk." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, um, sorry, guys. We're, uh—we're a little bit busy right now." Ed told us acting all important.

"Okay, well, we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Dean told them seriously.

"Man, you know, these guys get us busted last night, we spend the night in a holding cell." Ed said looking at me like its all my fault.

"I had to pee in that cell urinal in front of people. And I get stage fright." I had to hold in my laughter when Harry said that.

"Why should we trust you guys?"

"Look, guys, we all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearin' about Mordechai." Sam replied, answering.

"That's right, which means people are gonna keep showin' up at the Hell House, runnin' into him in person—somebody could get hurt."

"Yeah." Ed said not caring.

"Ed, maybe he's got a point." Harry said actually realizing the danger.

"No, no." Calming down his friend.

"Nope." Harry repeated, changed.

"Okay, we have an obligation to our fans, to the truth."

Dean didn't like that. "Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now—"

Sam stopped him. "Dean, Dean, hey, hey. Forget it, all right? These guys—I could probably bitch-slap them both."

I finished with my plan. "Yeah, I could probably even tell 'em that thing about Mordechai –– but they're still not gonna help us. So, let's just go."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean agreed as Sam nodded. We turned and walked away.

Ed followed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did you say about—? Hold on a second here."

Harry did also. "Wait, wait. Yeah, what thing about Mordechai, you guys?"

"Don't tell 'em, Maddie." Dean warned.

"But if they agree to shut their website down, Dean—" I wined like the little sister I am.

"They're not gonna do it. You said so yourself. Sam agrees."

"No, wait, wait." Ed soothed. "Don't listen to him, okay? We'll do it. We'll do it."

"It's a secret, Maddie."

I turned around. "Look, it is a pretty big deal, all right? And it wasn't easy to dig up. So, only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down."

"Totally." Ed lied.

I sighed like I was believing him. "All right. It's a death certificate from the thirties. We got it at the library. Now, according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right, he didn't hang or cut himself." Dean added.

"He shot himself?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yup. With a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of 'em." Sam finished.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you could kill the son of a bitch." We all smirked as they ran back to their trailer to update their website.

An hour later I was laying in the motel bed staring at the ceiling while Sam and Dean we're watching news. Even though its how we get wind of cases and stuff, I think news is pointless. I tease my brothers and call them old men because they take such an interest in it.

Dean usually would throw a pillow at me then. More like whip a pillow at me. When news ended Dean stood up, "I have to go put gas in the impala. I'll be back."

He shrugged on his leather jacket. Grabbed his keys, cell phone and walked out the door. I looked back at the ceiling and started counting how many gross brown spots it had. Ten minutes later my phone went off saying I had a text.

It was from Michael.

_Maddie. Sorry I am doing this over a text but, I don't want to date any more._

_Don't call me again. We're done. I'm sorry._

_It's just not working out between us._

_Michael._

I had to read it three times before I actually understood what it said. Tears started to fill my eyes but I wiped them as Dean walked in the room. He'd kill Michael.

"You guys ready to get dinner?"

Sam nodded but I stayed where I was; staring at the ceiling again. "You guys go without me. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Maddie?" Sam asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sam." I whispered.

They both knew I was lying through my teeth. "Maddie. Talk to us." Sam begged.

I sighed and handed him my iphone. Sam read it and his eyes flashed to my face. "Oh Maddie." He whispered. Those two words made the tears in my eyes over flow. I couldn't believe this was happening. There was no warning or anything. Dean stayed where he was while Sam was sitting on the bed hugging me.

I looked up at him. "Dean?"

His eyes flickered to me and I could see laughter in them. "What? Is there a problem Madeline?"

After a second it clicked in my mind. He didn't go get gas. "It was you?"

Dean smiled. "It was me."

I shot up and started hitting Dean as hard as I could on the chest, surprising him. "How could you do that to me? I hate you! You're a bastard Dean. _I hate you!_" Without grabbing a hoodie or jacket I ran outside into the September cold with tears flowing down my face freely. I slammed the door shut behind me.

When I figured I was far enough from the motel I sat on a bench and brought my legs up to my chest to keep me warm. Resting my head on my kneecaps I cried some more actually hurt that Dean had done that. He's never done anything like this to me in a prank war before. Even when I was on Sam's team, I never got hurt physically or mentally.

I felt someone sit down next to me but was to lazy to see who it was. "Go away." I growled.

They didn't move a muscle.

"I said go!"

Nothing. This time I looked up and turned to see it was Dean. I scoffed and took off running again. I paused when I heard him shout after me. "You know I can run faster than you Mads. Just talk to me, please?"

Sighing, I knew he was right. I crossed my arms and went back over to the bench and sat back down.

Dean noticed me shivering so he took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around me. I put my arms inside the sleeves and felt incredibly safe in it. Safe, warm, and protected.

"I know you're mad." I scoffed again. But said nothing, letting him finish. "It was too harsh a prank to play on you. He's your first boyfriend too, so that makes it worse."

"How could you do it to me?" I whispered. "I didn't do anything like this."

"I know. I'm sorry Maddie, okay? I'm sorry I pulled this prank."

I looked up at him. I knew he meant it. Dean hates aplogizing but now he looked different about it.

"I won't do a prank on you again okay? Can we call that even?"

I smiled a little." Fine Dean. Deal."

Dean wrapped his arm around me and that made me even warmer on our walk home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tonight was my grand finale, the final showdown of pranks and it was a double wammie. I was going to prank both of my brothers. Watch and see what I mean.

We were sitting at the diner waiting for Ed and Harry to post the info on their website and Dean kept pulling the cord to the annoying fisherman.

Sam stopped the laughter by pulling the string again. "If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you."

Dean laughed. "Come on, man. You need more laughter in your life, you know, you're way too tense. They post it yet?" Sam turned the laptop around. ""We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms." All right. How long do we wait?"

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker."

"Sweet."

I raised my pop glass to my brothers. "Since everything is all good between me and Dean now."

Smirking I put my glass to my lips after Sam and Dean clicked their bottles against my cup. I burst out laughing when they tried to put them down but couldn't.

They looked at me and at the same time said. "You didn't."

I showed them the super glue. "Oh, I did." I reached around Dean and pulled the cord on the fisherman and started laughing with it at Sam and Dean.

A few hours later we snuck into the hell house. "I barely have any skin left on my palm."

I smirked. "I'm not touchin' that line with a ten-foot pole."

We walked deeper inside. "So, you think old Mordechai's home?"

I shrugged holding my gun, while Sam answered. "I don't know."

"Me neither." A voice said from behind us. We all spun around ready to shoot. "Whoa, whoa! Hey!" It was Ed and Harry.

"What are you tryin' to do, get yourself killed?" Sam nearly shouted.

"We're just tryin' to get a book and movie deal, okay?" There was a noise that came from the next room and we trained our guns on it. "Oh, crap. Uh, guys, you wanna go open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" Dean asked seriously.

The door suddenly opened and Mordechai stepped towards us. Sam, Dean, and I started firing at him but it wasn't working again. Finally he disappeared.

"Oh, he's gone. He's gone." Ed sighed.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked. I turned around understanding what he meant.

"Oh, yeah, they got him."

"No, on camera, did you get him on camera?"

"Uh, I…" Ed started fumbling with the camera before Mordechai came and destroyed it.

"Hey." Dean interrupted. "Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?"

"Of course we did."

"Yeah, but then our server crashed." Harry finished.

"Yeah."

"So, it didn't take?" Dean asked.

"Uh…." Ed answered.

"So, these guns don't work?" Dean now demanded.

"Yeah."

"Great. Sam, any ideas?" He shook his head and I put my gun on safty and stuck it in the back of my jeans.

"We are getting out of here." Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah." Ed agreed.

"Come on, Ed." Of course, Mordechai didn't want them to leave. "Mary and Joseph."

"The power of Christ compels you. The power of Christ compels you!"

I heard the shouting but Dean wouldn't let me go over there. "Maddie go outside. Sam and I will be there in a minute."

"No Dean."

"Maddie! Now!"

I sighed and turned, and started running for the door. Soon Dean and Sam came out.

"Look, if Mordechai can't leave the house, and we can't kill him, we improvise." Dean pulled out a lighter and threw it at the house. It started burning to the ground.

"That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam demanded.

"Well, no one will go in anymore. I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works."

"But, what if the legend changes again, and Mordechai _is_ allowed to leave the house?"

"Well, then, we'll just have to come back."

Sam sighed."Kind of makes you wonder—of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just 'cause people believed in 'em?"

The next night we went to the trailer park to see Ed and Harry off.

"Gentlemen. Lady."

"Hey, guys." Sam greeted.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asked acting smug.

"Oh, you might as well, you know they're just gonna read about it in the trades."

"So, this morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh, yeah? Wrong number?" Dean asked causing me to smirk.

"No, smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights—maybe even have us write it."

"And create the RPG."

"The what?"

"Role-playing game." Harry and I answered at the same time.

Dean looked down at me surprised.

Ed continued. "It's a little lingo for ya. Any who, uh, excuse us, we're off to La-La Land."

"Well, congratulations, guys, that sounds really great." Sam told them.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Best of luck to ya." Dean agreed. I just smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yeah, luck—it's got nothin' to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed, talent. Later." They got in the car. "See you around."

"Wow." Dean said once they were gone.

"I have a confession to make." Sam said.

"What's that?"

"I was the one who called them and told 'em I was a producer."

Dean and I laughed. "Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat." Dean said.

"Ed's about to get an angry phone call from his mother demanding why he never sees his sister any more. Excuse me, adoptive, sister."

"Truce?" Sam asked us.

I nodded.

"Yeah, truce. At least for the next hundred miles." Dean smirked.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We stopped to get gas for real this time as soon as we were out of Texas. Now on our way to Ohio for some case Sam hasn't really explained yet. I was looking at all the candy that the gas station had to offer when my cell phone went off. I thumbed it on.

"'Ello?"

"_Hey Maddie."_

"Hey Michael." I greeted while grabbing a package of Sour Patch Kids. "What's up?"

"_Are you busy right now? I need to tell you something kind of important."_

"No, I'm just at a gas station with Sam and Dean. Something wrong?"

Michael sighed. _"My Mom came to graduation after all. She um..."_ He paused.

"She what?"

"_She invited me to go back to England and live there with her. They need more hunters in England. Maddie, I told I'd go."_

I squeezed my eyes shut. "You did?" I whispered.

"_Yeah. I'm sorry Maddie but, the long distance thing won't work out that well. We can still talk and everything. I'll call and if you need help on a hunt feel free to use my Dad and Ben. They'd love to help you."_

"Okay."

"_I really am sorry Maddie. This is best anyway. We hardly see each other as it is. You'll be happy with someone else. So will I, in England. I'll text you my address when I get there."_

"Okay." I repeated.

"_Bye._"

I just closed the phone and dropped whatever candy I was holding. I looked for Dean to make sure it wasn't him but he was out flirting with a chick at the gas pumps. Then it clicked in. Michael really just broke up with me. I didn't care what Dean would do to him. I ran outside and straight to my oldest brother.

"Dean!" I shouted.

He turned towards me and noticed the look on my face. Without saying anything he ditched the girl and ran over to me. The second he got there I started crying into his chest.

"Maddie? What is it?" He demanded.

I looked up at him. "You were flirting the whole time right? You weren't calling me, pretending to be Michael?"

"No Maddie. I was out here flirting. Why?"

I pushed my face back into his chest harder than before. Dean lifted my head and made me tell him what Michael said. "He broke with me."

Dean hugged me to him tighter. "God, Maddie. I'm so sorry." He meant it too.

Sam came and saw me as a mess. Dean filled him in and soon we were back on the road. I fell asleep in the front seat in between my older brothers. My head in Sam's lap and my feet in Dean's. My heart was hurting like hell because the person I said I loved broke it. He chose hunting over me.

If I had a choice, I would've chosen Michael. Looks like Stanton was right. I was hurting. I should've listened to his warning better.


	20. Past and Future Part 1

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and again all who voted.**

**Here you find out, right away, who one the vote and I hope everyone will continue to read this story. I have three more episodes then I go to season two and I can't wait. In a week I have ACT's so I maybe slow updating since I might not be writing around then. Wish me luck on the hell test and for others who have to take it as well...I feel the pain and I wish you luck. I didn't have enough time to do the whole episode so I split it in half.**

**Because of Maddie I had to change the ages of the flashbacks (please don't hate me)**

**Maddie is five, Sam is eleven, and Dean is fifteen.**

**Thanks Ashley**

**Chapter 16**

_**Year 2012**_

"_I was wrong Maddie. Why can't you understand that? England didn't work out so I came home and I thought we could try to get back together."_

_I didn't say anything. I turned around and looked in my bedroom mirror. I couldn't believe it. I Haven't seen him in awhile and all of a sudden he was in my house._

"_I come back after six years and you're with a demon." He growled. "And you had a halfling with that thing!"_

_I spun around and looked at him in the eyes. I finally decided to talk to him. "You will stay away from my child Michael." I had no clue where this was coming from but it was all true and I meant it. "You go anywhere near him and I will kill you myself."_

_Micheal stepped closer to me, trying to intimidate me, but it wasn't working. He smirked down at me. "You can't stop me from doing anything Maddie. I'm more experienced remember?"_

_I rolled my eyes unamused. "You're a year older; get off it. I have been through worse. A demon's temper. My son's terrible two's are nothing to brag about."_

_He went over to my dresser. "Is this him?" He pointed to a picture frame. I looked away. "He's cute Maddie. Has your eyes. How old is he?"_

"_Four." A voice growled from the door. "Although, that's none of your business is it Michael?"_

_I looked up to see Stanton standing in the doorway looking angrier than ever. He looked my age._

_Michael smirked. "It is if I plan on getting rid of his father."_

_Stanton stepped closer to me. "Go keep Kole company." I didn't move. "Now Maddie, please."_

_I nodded. "Is he in his room?"_

"_Yeah. I sensed the hunter was in here so I told him to hide."_

_I nodded again, glanced at Michael one last time and left to take care of my scared son without a second thought. I walked through the hallway and down to the last door next to the bathroom. _

"_Monkey?" I opened his door. "It's Mommy. Come here sweetheart."_

_I saw his big brown eyes pop out from his closet and he ran into my arms. Picking him up he started crying and I sat down on his small bed just holding him close to me. As soon as I calmed him down he asked. "Can I listen to her heartbeat again?"_

_I smiled and nodded. Inside the bedside table was a CD copy of the little girl's heartbeat who I was 22 weeks pregnant with. Stanton hasn't let me gone on a hunt in over three months and it has driven me up the wall a few times. Kole laid his head lightly on my stomach and was starting to fall asleep when Stanton came in the room._

"_Daddy."_

"_Hey little man." Stanton sighed and ran his hand through our son's hair. He looked at me. "Michael's gone for now. I would've felt better if I'd have..." He paused since Kole was there. "Taken care of him."_

"_I'm sure you did just fine." I said soothingly. _

"_That doesn't mean I won't be taking care of him later Maddie."_

_I sighed, "I know Stanton."_

_He bent down and kissed me on the lips. "I'm sorry to put you through this. You're pregnant with our daughter, you shouldn't have to worry about this at all."_

"_I'm fine baby."_

_Stanton looked down and saw that Kole fell asleep. We smiled. Stanton carefully picked him up and held him close in one arm before helping me up with the other. I stood in the doorway and watched as my demon husband tucked in my half demon son. Stanton came over and grabbed my hand before leading me to our kitchen. _

"_Your Dad called."_

_I looked up. "He did?" I asked softly._

_Stanton nodded. "He wants you to come on a hunt with him, Sam, and Dean. I told him you couldn't possibly because you are carrying my daughter at the moment."_

_I laughed. "And what did my Dad say to that?"_

"_He said you would want to be part of this hunt." Stanton looked away._

"_Why type of hunt is it?"_

_He sighed. "It's Azazel."_

_I stood up. "I'm going Stanton."_

"_No. I won't let you Maddie. You have to think of our daughter! If you get hurt, so does she. I won't let that happen to either of you!" _

"_It's not up to you!" I shouted. "This demon ruined my life. I am going to be apart of the fight to kill it."_

"_I'm not going to let you." Stanton shouted. He cleared his throat then lowered his voice. "You can be mad and hate me all you want for this, but I am not letting you out of the house. I love you, so I am going to protect you." He kissed my head then walked up the stairs._

Lights flashed, the room span and I sat up from the bed fast.

"Maddie? You okay?"

I looked over and saw Dean laying next to me. I looked down at my stomach and saw it was flat not the 22 weeks pregnant round.

"Come on Kiddo. You haven't gotten much sleep lately." He opened his arms for me and I latched myself inside them. Dean started rubbing my back soothingly like when I was younger and would go to him when I had a bad dream. Soon I was asleep again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I want to kill that kid I swear. Maddie hasn't been sleeping. She's hardly eating. I'm about to go to England to commit the crime of the century."

"You have to calm down Dean. Their kids." Sam tried to sooth. I was in the bathroom so they thought I couldn't hear this.

"Calm down? It's been a week Sam and she's still a wreak. I am tired of this. If I can't kill the kid what do you suggest?" Dean demanded.

Sam sighed. "You won't like it but, we should summon Stanton."

My eyes popped open. After the vision I had I didn't know if I could face Stanton right now. He apparently becomes my _husband._

"Summon? Are you crazy Sam? I want to kill him more than Michael."

"He's the only one who can force Maddie to do anything though. It's because of the deal."

"I'm her eldest brother Sam. I can make her do something too, if I wanna."

"Dean, we need to summon him."

My brother sighed. "Yeah, fine. But I might kill him when I see him."

I just sat in the shower and didn't move or say anything. After fifteen minutes someone knocked on the door.

"Maddie." Stanton growled. "Out. Now."

I gulped and didn't move.

"If you're not out in five minutes I will come in there even if you're naked Maddie. Your brothers aren't here."

I sighed and got out of the now cold water. Ten minutes later I was sitting on the center of the bed and Stanton was sitting in front of me in a chair.

"You going to tell me what's going on in that weird head of yours?"

"Nothing Stanton." I sighed.

"Maddie." He warned.

"Nothing, really. I've just been upset because of Michael okay?"

Stanton sighed. "Well don't be. He's gone Maddie. Your brothers are going to be around now. Just," He paused. "Their thinking about dropping you off somewhere because you can't handle hunts."

My eyes opened wider. "What!"

"I suggest you prove to them on this hunt that Sam found that you can handle the job."

"Where are they thinking about dumping me?"

"Either Missouri's or Pastor Jim's."

I nodded. I knew I had to prove that I could handle everything.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was the next morning when I was sitting in the backseat of the impala listening to music, but I kept one headphone out listening to Sam and Dean talking.

"Yeah, you probably missed somethin', that's why."

Sam sighed. "Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers—I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?"

"Yeah, I double-checked. It's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Look, Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important, Sammy."

"Well, I'm tellin' you, I looked, and all I could find was a big, steaming pile of nothin'. If Dad's sending us hunting for something, I don't know what."

"Well, maybe he's gonna meet us there." I threw in there, getting a little excited, despite the fact the next time I saw him Dad was going to punish me majorly."

"Yeah, 'cause he's been so easy to find up to this point." Sam scoffed causing my face to fall.

Dean didn't like that. "You're a real smartass, you know that? Don't worry, I'm sure there's somethin' in Fitchburg worth killin'."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Well, because I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right."

"No, it doesn't." Sam and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, it totally does."

Soon we pulled up to the town and stopped to get coffee. I was totally tired from getting no sleep the past week. I yawned. Dean was in the coffee shop while Sam and I were leaning against the impala. When Dean came back he handed us coffees.

"Well, the waitress thinks that the local freemasons are up to somethin' sneaky, but, uh, other than that, nobody's heard about anything weird goin' on."

"Dean, you got the time?" Sam asked.

Dean checked his watch. "Ten after four. Why?"

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam pointed to the playground. It was empty.

"School's out, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So, where is everybody? This place should be crawlin' with kids right now."

I stood up, "Be right back." I walked over to the lady sitting out here alone with her daughter. "It sure is quiet out here."

"Yeah, it's a shame." She replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You know, kids getting sick. It's a terrible thing."

"How many?"

"Just five or six, but serious—hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching."

"Hm."

After I filled in Sam and Dean we went to the hospital. "You can't be a doctor Maddie."

"What am I supposed to be this time then?"

"She could be a C.N.A." Sam suggested. Dean looked at him confused and Sam sighed. "Certified Nursing Assistant."

"Oh."

I smiled at Dean's ignorance.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Dude, dude, I am not using this ID."

"Why not?" Dean demanded.

Sam scoffed. "Because it says "bikini inspector" on it."

I burst out laughing and Dean held his in. "Don't worry, she won't look that close. Hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence, Sam."

Sam went over to the receptionist desk. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jerry Kaplan, Center for Disease Control."

She looked up at him. "Can I see some ID?"

"Yeah, of course. Now, could you direct me to the pediatrics ward, please?" Sam showed it to her so fast that Dean and I burst out laughing again.

"Okay, just go down that hall, turn left, and up the stairs."

Sam came back over to us, glaring. "See? I told you it'd work."

He shook his head. "Follow me. It's upstairs."

We walked up the stairs but Dean paused as he saw a door wide open. An old woman was sitting in a wheelchair, she sensed him and turned to look at Dean with cold, steely eyes. He noticed an inverted cross on her wall. The woman then turned away from him.

"Dean." Sam got his attention and we continued on.

Sam and Dean shook hands with the doctor and introduced me as a can working on my year of experience. "Well, thanks for seein' us, Dr. Hydecker."

"Oh, I'm glad you guys are here. I was just about to call the CDC myself. How'd you find out, anyway?"

"Oh, some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta, and, uh, must have beat you to the punch."

"So, you say you got six cases so far?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, in five weeks. At first, we thought it was garden-variety bacterial pneumonia—not that newsworthy. But now…." Hydecker answered.

"Now what?"

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep goin' down. Their immune systems just aren't doin' their job. It's like their bodies are wearing out."

A nurse came out of nowhere. "Excuse me, Dr. Hydecker."

"You ever see anything like this before?" I asked.

"Never this severe." Hydecker answered.

"The way it spreads—that's a new one for me." The nurse shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"It works its way through families, but only the children—one sibling after another."

"Do you mind if we interview a few of the kids?"

"They're not conscious."

"None of them?" I demanded.

"No."

"Can we, uh—can we talk to the parents?"

Dr. Hydecker sighed. "If you think it'll help."

"Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?"

Soon we were talking to Miles, father of the latest person admitted.

"I should get back to my girls."

Sam nodded. "We understand that, and we really appreciate you talkin' to us. Now, you say Mary's the oldest?"

Miles also nodded. "Thirteen."

"Okay. And she came down with it first, right? And then…."

"Bethany the next night."

"Within twenty-four hours?"

Miles shook his head. "I guess. Look, I already went through all this with the doctor."

"All right, now, just a few more questions, if you don't mind. How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?"

He shook his head again. "No, we think it was an open window."

"Both times?" Dean demanded.

"The first time, I don't really remember. But the second time, for sure. I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed."

"So, you think she opened it?"

"It's a second-story window with a ledge. No one else could have."

After that we let him go back to his daughters.

Sam sighed. "You know, this might not be anything supernatural. It might just be pneumonia."

"Maybe. Or maybe somethin' opened that window. I don't know, man, look, Dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we might be barkin' up the right tree." Dean replied.

"I'll tell you one thing." I said.

"What?"

"That guy we just talked to? I'm bettin' it'll be a while before he goes home."

So we broke into his house and took a look around.

"You got anything over there?" Sam asked Dean.

"No, nothin'." He replied.

"Yeah, me neither."

I walked over to the window and saw a weird handprint rotted into the wood. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right. It's not pneumonia. It's rotted. What the hell leaves a handprint like that?"

The handprint seemed to make Dean remember something...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

GENERAL POV

Dean was standing at the door listening to his father saying the rules before he left to go on another hunt. Sam was watching TV, not paying attention, and Maddie was mocking everything John was saying. The five year old was in the stage where she wanted to do everything on her own, so she was mad that her father was leaving Dean in charge once again.

"All right. You know the drill, Dean. If anybody calls, you don't pick up. If it's me, I'll ring once and then call back. You got that?"

Maddie started repeating the same thing but John chose to ignore her and stared at Dean waiting for his answer.

"Mmhmm. Don't answer the phone unless it rings once first."

John sighed. "Come on, dude, look alive. This stuff's important."

The little girl behind him started her mocking game up again. Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. John turned around and Maddie stood up straight. "Knock it off Madeline. Go watch TV with Sam before you have to sit on a sore bottom."

She nodded angerly and stomped over to sit on Sam's lap. Dean smiled and looked back up at John. "I know, it's just—we've gone over it, like, a million times, and you know I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not. But it only takes one mistake, you got that? All right, if I'm not back Sunday night?"

"Call Pastor Jim."

"Lock the doors and windows, close the shades, and most important—"

"Watch out for Sammy and Maddie." He finished looking at them. "I know."

"All right, if somethin' tries to bust in?"

"Shoot first, ask questions later."

"That's my man."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

MADDIE'S POV

Dean stood up after looking at the handprint. "I know why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job."

Soon we were at a motel. "So, what the hell is a shtriga?" I demanded.

"It's kind of like a witch, I think. I don't know much about 'em." Dean answered.

"Well, I've never heard of it. And it's not in Dad's journal." I continued.

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin about sixteen, seventeen years ago. You were there, you don't remember?"

"No."

"Yeah, I guess he caught wind that the thing's in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates."

"So, wait, this…." I paused forgeting what it was called.

"Shtriga." Sam filled in.

"Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?"

"Yeah, maybe." Dean shrugged.

"But if Dad went after it, why is it still breathing air?" I demanded again.

"'Cause it got away." Sam answered.

"Got away?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, Maddie, it happens."

"Not very often."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, I mean, maybe Dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning." Dean answered sarcastically.

"What else do you remember?" I asked them.

"Nothin', I was a kid, all right?"

I walked into the motel office with Dean to get a room while Sam waited at the impala. There was a kid there with his little brother. "King or two queens?"

"Two queens." Dean answered.

The kid looked out past me and glanced at Sam. "Yeah, I bet." He mumbled.

I snorted.

"What'd you say?" Dean asked getting pissed.

"Nice car."

A lady came into the building. "Hi."

"Hi." Dean and I replied.

"Checking in?"

"Yeah." Dean answered.

She nodded and looked at her son. "Do me a favor, go get your brother some dinner."

"I'm helpin' a guest. Two queen." His mother just stared at him until he turned around and took care of his brother.

"Funny kid." Dean commented.

"Oh, yeah, he thinks so. Will that be cash or credit?"

"You take MasterCard?"

"Mmhmm."

"Perfect. Here ya go." Dean handed it to her than stared off, looking at the one kid making dinner for his little brother.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

GENERAL POV

Maddie was sitting at the table coloring in the books John had gotten her before they had gotten to the motel a few days ago. That way she wouldn't be too much trouble for Dean to handle.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Dean asked getting out of the chair in front of the TV.

"Can we have Spaghetti O's?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Maddie. "That okay with you Mads?"

She just nodded her head not paying attention.

As Dean was making dinner Maddie kept coloring. Sam asked. "When's Dad gonna get back?"

"Tomorrow." Dean answered putting the food in bowls.

"When?"

"I don't know. He usually comes in late, though. Now, eat your dinner." Dean took the crayon out of Maddie's hand and shut the coloring book knowing she wouldn't eat. Maddie wrinkled her nose at the bowl. "I'm sick of Scabetti O's."

"Well, you're the one who wanted 'em. You and Sam!"

"I want Lucky Charms." Maddie stated.

"There's no more Lucky Charms."

"I saw the box."

"No you didn't." Dean replied. Maddie started crying to get her way. "Okay, maybe there is, but there's only enough left for one bowl, and I haven't had any yet." Now she just stared at him. Dean sighed and took the bowl and emptied it. He grabbed the Lucky Charms and another bowl and put them in front of Maddie.

She pulled something out of the box. "Do you want the prize?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

MADDIE'S POV

The lady was holding Dean's card out to him. "Sir?"

He took it. "Thanks."

Soon were in our room and I did the much need research on my laptop. "Well, you were right. It wasn't very easy to find, but you were right. A shtriga _is_ a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about 'em date back to ancient Rome. They feed off of spiritus vitae."

"Spiri-what?" They both asked.

"Vitae. It's Latin—it translates to "breath of life". Kind of like your life force or essence."

"Didn't the doctor say the kids' bodies were wearin' out?" Dean asked.

"It's a thought. You know, she takes your vitality, maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtrigas can feed off anyone, but they prefer—" I continued.

"Children." Dean interrupted.

"Yeah. Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this—shtrigas are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man." I finished.

"No. That's not right. She's vulnerable when she feeds." Sam added.

"What?"

"If you catch her when she's eating, you can blast her with consecrated wrought irons, buckshots, or rounds, I think."

"How do you know that?"

"Dad told me. I remember." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

I nodded. "Oh. So, uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?"

"No. That's it." I stared at Sam and Dean. "What?"

"Nothin'. Okay, so, assuming we _can_ kill it when it eats, we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they're not hunting."

"What kind of human disguise?" Dean asked.

I looked at my research. "Historically, something innocuous—it could be anything. But it's usually a feeble old woman, which may be how the whole witches-as-old-crones legend got started."

"Hang on."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Check this out. I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now, these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center?"

"The hospital." Sam and I answered.

"The hospital. When we were there, I saw a patient—an old woman."

"An old person, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"In the hospital? Whew. Better call the coast guard." Sam and I laughed.

"Well, listen, smartasses, she had an inverted cross hangin' on her wall." That caused us to stop lauging and Dean looked at us.

So we snuck into the hospital and walked up to the floor where Dean saw the old lady with the cross.

"Good night, Dr. Hydecker." Said the nurse we saw earlier.

"See you tomorrow, Betty."

"Try to get some sleep."

Hydecker walked right past us and once Betty was gone, we silently walked to the patient's room. We had our guns out and were ready to shoot at a seconds notice. As we tiptoed closer towards the old lady it appeared that she was asleep. But then....

"Who the hell are you?!" We all jumped. "Who's there? You tryin' to steal my stuff?! They're always stealin' around here."

I turned on the lights.

Sam answered her. "No, ma'am, we're maintenance. We're sorry, we thought you were sleepin'."

She laughed. "Oh, nonsense. I was sleepin' with my peepers open! And fix that crucifix, would ya? I've asked four damn times already."

Dean looked at the cross and just lightly tapped and watched as it spun around. He looked back at us.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_**Year 2012**_

_I looked at my husband and smiled. He will be pissed when he finds out what I have planned. I quietly got out of bed and grabbed my packed duffel bag (yes...i still use them). Before I left the house I stopped in Kole's room and smiled again when I saw one of his little legs hanging off the bed. I shook my head, _he sleeps just like Dean.

_As easily as I could, I bent down and kissed him on the cheek and helped re-tuck him in. "I'll miss you baby. Be good for Daddy."_

_Then I was out the door. I got onto a bus and took it to the motel a state over I knew Sam, Dean, and Dad were at. After three hours I was at their motel. I knocked on their door and waited. Seeing the impala, I knew someone was there; I didn't see the monster truck in sight though._

_The door opened. "Maddie?"_

_I smiled. "Hey Sam."_

_He rushed forward and hugged me. I gripped him hard and buried my head into his shoulder. "Sam?" I heard call from inside. The door opened more and there stood Dean. I flew into his arms and hugged him as hard as I did Sam, if not harder._

_Soon I was sitting on a bed. "What are you doing here Mads? Stanton said you weren't hunting because of the baby." Dean questioned._

"_I'm fine Dean. And so is my daughter. I will tell you exactly what I told Stanton. I _am _going to help kill the demon that ruined our lives. No matter what."_

_Dean and Sam looked at each other. "You are doing limited stuff. You understand me?"_

_I nodded. "Where's Dad?"_

"_We're meeting him in North Dakota."_

"_He left early to talk with Pastor Jim and get everything ready for tomorrow night." Sam finished._

"_Okay." I nodded. _

_Dean sighed and grabbed my bag. "We were making sure we had everything. You almost missed us. Let's head out."_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	21. Past and Future Part 2

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long, once again...no excuses.**

**Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner. ACTs are over, lets celebrate!**

**I probably did bad, but who cares, their over :D**

**Well.....**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW**

**Chapter 17**

_**Year 2012**_

_I managed to fall asleep. I don't know if it was because of the impala or what, but as soon as we passed the city limits I was out. All I could think of was killing the Yellow Eyed Demon and ending this. Making the world safe for my son and for my future daughter. I won't lie and say I was not scared. If we failed, not only could another Winchester get hurt, but I was terrified that the demon would come and kill me to get to my children._

_Dean woke me up a few hours later. "Mads, come on. We're here."_

_I sat up and looked around. Finally, I saw the monster truck and smiled. _Dad. _I couldn't wait to see him again and tell him everything that's happened with Kole and Stanton. We walked in the motel door and saw Dad sitting at the table with his nose trapped in a book._

"Some things never change." _I thought. _

"_Hey Dad." Dean said as he laid the keys on the table._

"_About time you and your brother got here Dean. This is a serious case. You need to be—" He looked up and noticed me._

_I smiled. "You can blame the lateness on the pregnant girl. She made her brothers stop so she could go to the bathroom a few times."_

_Dad stood up and came over to hug me. I gladly returned it. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't hunt because you're pregnant."_

"_I'm fine Dad. I am going to help kill this demon. How many more times do I have to say it?"_

"_Don't take that tone with me Madeline." He warned, and even being twenty-three and a mother, I was scared what would happen if I did again. "I know Stanton," he growled the name, still unable to like my husband, "Wouldn't let his pregnant wife on a hunt. What did you do? If you try feeding me a lie, I _will _take you home myself right this second."_

_I looked down and sighed. "He doesn't know I'm here."_

_Sam and Dean looked at me shocked while Dad looked disappointed. "I know you want to be apart of this hunt Madeline, but I will not lose you or my grandchild. Defiantly not both."_

"_I promise you, I will be careful. When you want me to sit out, I will."_

_Dad sighed, thinking about it. "Fine, but the second I tell you to leave you are to leave. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Year 2005**

When we got to the motel again Sam and I got out of the car and started laughing.

""I was sleepin' with my peepers open"?" Sam said laughing and I followed.

"I almost smoked that old gal, I swear. It's not funny." Dean replied getting out of the car.

"Oh, man, you should've seen your face, Dean."

"Yeah, well, laugh it up, man. We're back to square one." Dean glanced over and saw the kid from earlier sitting there. "Hang on." We walked over there. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The kid glanced up. "My brother's sick."

"The little guy?"

The kid nodded. "Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault."

"Oh, come on, how?"

"I should've made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't have gotten pneumonia if the window was latched."

Dean sighed. "Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault, okay?"

"It's my job to look after him."

His mother came out. "Michael." I froze hearing that name but the boy glanced up. "I want you to turn on the "No Vacancy" sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service, so don't bother with any of the rooms."

Michael. That figured. Sam looked over at me and noticed that I was standing too still for comfurt. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm going with you." Michael shouted.

"Not now, Michael." Causing me to flinch again. Sam tightened his grip.

"But I gotta see Asher!"

"Hey, Michael." I flinched again. I knew I had to stop doing that. "Hey, I know how you feel, okay? I'm a big brother, too. But you gotta go easy on your mom right now, okay?"

The mother shut her car door and started dropping things. "Dammit!"

"I got it." Sam said, rushing forward and letting go of me. "Here." Sam handed her the keys.

"Thanks."

Dean walked forward. "Hey, listen, you're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital, huh?"

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly—"

"No, it's no trouble. I insist."

She handed him her keys. "Thanks." He nodded and walked over to Michael. "Be good."

Dean walked over to us and whispered in anger. "We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?"

When they were gone I talked to Sam and told him I wanted to go to the library to look at old newspapers to try and figure out when this thing started. Sam sighed but agreed and let me go. I decided to walk there.

After about a half hour Dean called me.

"Hey. Sam said you were looking up old papers?"

"Hey. Yeah I am. How's Asher doing?"

"He's not good."

I sighed and changed the subject. "I'm tryin' to find out as much as I can about this shtriga."

"Yeah? What do you got?"

"Well, bad news. I started with Fort Douglas, around the time you said Dad was there." I switched over to another paper.

"And?"

"Same deal. Before that, there was Ogdenville." New paper. "Before that, North Haverbrook and Brockway." New paper. "Every fifteen to twenty years, it hits a new town. Dean, this thing is just gettin' started in Fitchburg. In all these other places, it goes on for months—dozens of kids, before the shtriga finally moves on. Kids just languish in comas, and then they die."

"How far back does this thing go?"

"I don't know. The earliest mention I could find was this place called Black River Falls back in the 1890s. Talk about a horror show." I switched papers and froze seeing something surprising. "Whoa."

"Maddie?" Dean whispered.

"Hold on." I zoomed in on the picture. "I'm lookin' at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the doctors is Hydecker."

"And?"

"And this picture was taken in 1893."

Dean was silent for a minute. "You sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, absolutely."

Dean hung up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

An hour later we were all in the motel room again, now Sam was filled in and furious.

"We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing."

Dean was just as hostile. "Huh. That son of a bitch." He shrugged off his jacket and threw it at the window. I was sitting on the bed, watching my brothers.

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there." Sam continued.

"Yeah, well, first of all, I'm not gonna open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward."

"Good call." Sam said and I nodded.

"Second, it wouldn't have done any good because the bastard's bulletproof unless he's chowin' down on somethin'. And third, I wasn't packin', which is probably a really good thing 'cause I probably would've just burned a clip in him off of principle alone." Dean finished.

"Gettin' wise in your old age, Dean."

"Damn right. So now I know how we're gonna get it."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"This shtriga—it works through siblings, right?"

"Right."

"Well, last night…."

"It went after Asher." Sam finished.

Dean nodded. "So I'm thinkin' tonight, it's probably gonna come after Michael." I flinched and Dean looked at me with sad eyes. I guess they thought I was over it more than I really was.

"Then, we gotta get him outta here." Sam urged.

"No. No, that'd blow the whole deal." Dean stopped him.

"What?" Sam and I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you wanna use the kid as bait? Are you nuts? No! Forget it, that's out of the question." Sam said furious once again.

"It's not out of the question, Sam, it's the only way. If this thing disappears, it could be years before we get another chance."

"Michael's a kid. And I'm not gonna dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook."

Dean got angrier. "Dad did not send me here to walk away."

"Send _you_ here?" Sam demanded. "He didn't send you here, he sent _us_ here."

"This isn't about you, Sam! All right, I'm the one that screwed up. It's my fault. There's no tellin' how many kids have gotten hurt because of me."

"What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault?" Dean looked away. "Dean, you've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now, talk to us, man. Tell us what's goin' on."

Dean sighed. "Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was the third night in this crap room, and I was climbin' the walls, man. I needed to get some air."

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_(General POV)_

_Sam and Maddie were asleep on the bed. Sam had his arm protectively around his little sister. Maddie was in a deep sleep for someone her age, you could tell just how innocent she still was. How she didn't know that the Supernatural exists out there. Dean was inside the arcade that the motel had open._

_The shopkeeper came out of the back room. "Kid. We're closin' up."_

_Dean nodded and left. He walked into his motel room and turned around after locking the door and noticed a blinding white light coming from the bedroom door. Slowly Dean Grabbed the shotgun and aimed. He was hesitant about shooting but then John burst in the room._

"_Get out of the way!" Dean ducked and John started shooting at the clocked figure. It ran out of the room and through the window, but John kept shooting at it. John ran over to the bed. "Sammy. Maddie. Sammy! Maddie!" Both of the kids woke up and John held them close. "Are you okay?"_

_Sam sighed sleepily. "Dad, what's goin' on?"_

_Maddie looked at her father confused. "Daddy?"_

_John ignored their questions. "You all right?" Both nodded and John sighed relived. Dean inched closer to the door. "What happened?"_

"_I-I just went out."_

_John looked monstrous. "What?"_

"_J-just for a second. I'm sorry."_

"_I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight!" He held the two younger kids close to him. He sighed. "Pack up. We're leaving."_

_After Dean was all packed he sat at the table with his head in his hands. Maddie slowly walked over to him. "Dean?" She whispered._

_He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. "Yeah Kiddo?" He whispered back._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Dean fake smiled. "I'm fine Mads."_

_Maddie smiled a true smile and walked closer to Dean then she hugged him. He was surprised at first but then he picked her up so she was sitting on his lap and still hugging him. "I'm not mad at you." She whispered._

_Now, Dean really smiled. He pulled back, "Yeah, well, you're the only person I will ever have a chick flick moment with." He put her down. "Now go finish getting your toys and crayons together kid."_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Dean finished his story. "Dad just grabbed us and booked—dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away. By the time we got back to Fort Douglas, the shtriga disappeared. It was just gone. It never resurfaced until now. Dad never spoke about it again. I didn't ask. But he, uh—he looked at me different, you know—which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order, and I didn't listen. I almost got you guys killed."

"You were just a kid." Sam said softly and I nodded.

"Don't—don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. And he sent me here to finish it."

"But using Michael?" I bit my lip so I wouldn't flinch. "I don't know, Dean. I mean, how about one of us hides under the cover, you know, we'll be the bait?"

"I could go in for him. I'm only 17. Wouldn't that still be considered a kid?" I demanded.

"No, that won't work. It's gotta get close enough to feed. It'll see us. Believe me, I don't like it. But it's gotta be the kid."

Soon we were in the main office trying to get M...M...Michael to agree with us.

"You're crazy! Just go away, or I'm calling the cops." M...Michael said clutching the phone close.

Dean stalled. "Hang on a second. Just listen to me. You have to believe me, okay? This thing came through your window, and it attacked your brother. Now, I've seen it. I know what it looks like. 'Cause it attacked my brother and sister once, too."

"This thing—is it, like….it has this long, black robe?

I realized something and leaned forward. "You saw it last night, didn't you?"

"I thought I was havin' a nightmare."

"I'd give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes, nightmares are real." Dean sighed.

"So, why_ are_ you telling me?"

"Because we need your help."

"_My_ help?" Mich..ael asked surprised.

"We can kill it. Me, her and him, it's what we do. But we can't do it without you."

Michael realized what was going on. HEY! I said his name! "What? No!"

Dean sighed lightly. "Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher, and it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, you understand me?"

Of course, Michael said no.

"Well, that went crappy." Dean said, getting angry. "Now what?"

"What'd you expect? You can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid." Sam sighed.

There was a knock on the door; which Dean went to go answer it. Surprisingly, it was Michael. "If you kill it, will Asher get better?"

"Honestly, we don't know." Dean said regretfully.

"You said you're a big brother?"

"Yeah."

"You'd take care of your little brother and little sister? You'd do anything for them?"

Dean glanced back at me and Sam. "Yeah, I would."

Michael nodded. "Me, too. I'll help."

So that night, we started our plan.

"Now, this camera has night vision on it, so we'll be able to see as clear as day." Dean explained to Michael as he set it up. "Are we good?"

"Hair to the right." Sam responded from the living room. "There, there."

"What do I do?" Michael asked.

I turned around and answered his question. "You just stay under the covers."

"And if it shows up?"

Dean stood up and came over. "Well, we'll be right in the next room. We're gonna come in with guns. So, as soon as we do, you roll off this bed and you crawl under it."

"What if you shoot me?" Michael demanded.

Dean and I laughed quietly. "We won't shoot you. We're good shots. We're not gonna fire until you're clear, okay? Have you heard a gunshot before?"

"Like, in the movies?"

I smirked. "It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies."

"So, I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, and do not come out until we say so, you understand? Michael, you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to, it's okay. I won't be mad." Dean finished.

He shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Just don't shoot me."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

Later on came step two...waiting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Year 2012**

_Maddie looked out the window, watching the scenary pass, much like she had. This time was different. She had more to lose now then she ever had before. A husband, a son and a little girl on the way. She knew Stanton would be angry with her, but she had to do this. He was going to have to understand that. That's when she felt her daughter move a hand across her belly. Maddie smiled._

_"Sam." she whispered. Sam looked up from the map and looked at her worried. "What is it? Dean going too fast? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"_

_He asked those things so quickly, Maddie laughed and shook her head as she held her hand out to him. Sam took it and watched as he placed his hand on her baby bump. When he felt something move, he jumped. Sam looked up at her. "She's moving." _

_"She's restless."_

_"And your stupid to endanger her, but that's just me." Said Dean as both Sam and Maddie snapped their heads towards him. Dean was gripping the wheel tightly, not looking at either of them._

_"Dean I am-" _

_"I don't want to hear it Maddie. You may have a responsibility to our family, but you have a bigger one to yours. And not leave your son motherless, and get yourself and your daughter killed."_

_The rest of the short drive to the cemetery was silent. Maddie knew he was right. She knew she should be home but.... she needed to help with this first._

_John waited for his children at the gate. 'This is it Mary. I am so sorry it took me twenty three years to avenge you. So sorry. And the things i had to do...Its going to be all worth it baby. I know it will be.' John thought as he heard the familiar sounds of the impala rolling up. When Dean climbed out of the car, he could tell he was pissed off. Not about what was about to go down, but about his little sister being there, being pregnant. John had not wanted her there either, but she was stubborn, and he couldn't help but not say yes to her._

_The yellow eyed demon watched from on top of a gravestone, the Winchester family coming to kill him. Would they ever learn? He knew what they were going to do ten steps ahead of them. This was a trap._

_Maddie walked up to her dad, and he offered her a sad smile. "Can you please tell Dean to stop being such an ass."_

_John looked at his son. "Stop being such an ass to your sister." He mused as Dean looked at him and then shook his head. "I can tell him, doesn't mean he's going to listen sweetie."_

_Maddie rolled her eyes and looked around. Something didn't feel right. As she was thinking about this, Sam came up beside her and Maddie nearly jumped three feet up when he touched her shoulder. "Christ Sam, don't do that."_

_He smirked. "Sorry Mads." He noticed her uptight posture. "What's wrong?"_

_She shook her head. "Nothing. Something just doesn't feel right, that's all."_

_John and Dean came over. "Okay, Sam and Dean go in one direction. Maddie, you and I are going to go the other. We each have a way to kill this Son of a Bitch. Let's do it. Tonight."_

_We all nodded and got into groups. I knew I should've trusted my earlier feelings._

"_Now now, no need to separate and disperse." A voice dawdled from behind us. We check and nothing was there then looking up we saw Yellow Eyes on top of a mausoleum. He jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet. Before The guys could get out weapons Yellow Eyes sent them crashing into headstones. He walked closer to me and flicked his wrist. I flipped back in the air and hit an Angel. How ironic._

_I put my hand to my belly. _

"_You really shouldn't have left Stanton Maddie. Now you're going to die."_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Year 2005**

"Maddie wake up." Dean shook me. I shot up. "Are you okay? You fell asleep."

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"What time is it?" Dean asked Sam.

He checked. "Three. You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?"

"Consecrated iron rounds. And, yeah, it's what Dad used last time."

Sam sighed and was silent for a few minutes. "Hey, Dean, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, you know….I've really given you a lot of crap for always followin' Dad's orders. But I know why you do it."

"Oh, God, kill me now." Dean looked at the camera and noticed something. The creature. "Wait, look."

"Now?" Sam said starting to get up. I was following with my hands on my gun.

"Not yet." We stood there and I wanted to go in so badly. Then finally Dean went in. "Hey!" We see the thing. "Michael, down!" Then...we all started shooting. It fell flat. "Mike, you all right?"

"Yeah." He replied from under the bed.

"Sit tight."

The thing popped up when we thought it was dead and it started chocking Dean. "Dean!" Sam and I shouted. It let go of Dean and made me fly across the room. I landed on the ground and the striga came up and started chocking me. Then it started to suck up my life essence.

"Hey!" Two bullets landed on the striga. One from both of my savors, Sam and Dean.

I was breathing hard. "You okay, little sister?" I gave a thumbs up. The creature deflated but Dean shot three more times into it while I leaned against Sam. Without thinking I put my hand to my belly. "It's okay, Michael, you can come on out."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day I was all happy and hyper. We were packing up and ready to head out when the lady who owned the place pulled up. "Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doin'?" Dean asked.

"Have you seen Michael?" She asked only concerened with that.

Michael came running out. "Mom, Mom!"

"Hey!" Joanna said smiling again.

"How's Ash?"

"I've got some good news. Your brother's gonna be fine."

"Really?" I smirked at his happiness.

"Yeah, really." She looked up at us. "No one can explain it. It's a miracle. They're gonna keep him in overnight for observation, but after that, he's comin' home."

"That's great." Dean said.

"How are all the other kids doin'?" Asked Sam.

"Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checkin' out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's gonna be like a ghost town." Joanna answered.

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Hydecker?"

"Oh, he wasn't in today—must've been sick or something." She shrugged.

Dean smirked. "Yeah. Yeah, must have."

"Mm." Joanna looked at Michael. "So, did anything happen while I was gone?"

He looked at us. "No. Same old stuff."

"Okay. You can go see Ash."

"Now?"

"Only if you want to." Michael smiled at us then ran to the passengers seat. "I better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself."

Once they were gone we walked back to the impala. "It's too bad." Sam mused.

Dean sighed. "Oh, they'll be fine."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant Michael. He will always know there are things out there in the dark. He'll never be the same, you know? Sometimes I wish that…."

"What?"

"I wish I could have that kind of innocence and that Maddie never had to be raised in this."

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you both could, too."

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**Year 2012**_

_Maddie looked up at the Yellow Eyed Demon who was standing above her. He bent down and touched her belly. "I wish I didn't have to do this to you Maddie. You're my favorite. But that little girl inside you will end way too many demons. She's have way to much power. She should never be born."_

_He pressed hard on Maddie's stomach and his eyes flashed yellow. "And now she won't be."_

_She put her hand on her stomach and no longer could feel the kick or second heartbeat. She knew what it meant. She knew that her daughter was dead,; dead before ever being alive. Tears filled Maddie's eyes._

"_You should've listened to your husband." _

_Maddie looked over at Sam, Dean, and John and saw all three were knocked out cold. "You did what you wanted. Now leave me alone."_

_He laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't do that. You could always have more children with that demon and they could be more powerful than the last. No. The only way out of this problem is to kill off the source."_

_She knew exactly what that meant. "Sorry Mads." With one hand Yellow Eyes lifted Maddie up into the air. First he crashed her into the Angel again only harder and it almost knocked her out. Then he started chocking her. _

"_MADDIE!" She heard Sam yell. _

_Her eyes started to shut. "Good bye." Was all Yellow Eyes said._

_He threw her and she landed into a fire that popped up out of nowhere. Maddie screamed her head off. Partly due to the fear but mostly due to the scolding hot fire._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Year 2005**

"Maddie. Maddie! Come on baby girl wake up. Its just a dream!"

I shot up and started crying in Sam's arms. All in all, no matter what my brothers tried to do, I couldn't calm down, so they summoned Stanton once again.

"Maddie, come on. Tell me what happened. What did you dream about? Was it a vision?"

I looked up at him and I knew he could tell I was deathly frightened by something. "I think it was a vision." I whispered.

Stanton moved closer to me. He pulled a chair over from the table and sat across from me. "You think?"

I nodded slowly.

"Okay. You wanna tell me what happened?"

And I did. I told Stanton everything. How we were married, how we had a kid and I was pregnant with another. I told him how he was right that I shouldn't have gone on that hunt and finally, I told Stanton that I was killed.

"A-a-and he k-k-killed me" I sobbed.

Stanton just sat there starring at me for a few minutes, like he couldn't believe anything I just told him. "Maddie." he whispered. "I want you to show me these visions." He held his arms out and I clutched on to his hands. Stanton was quiet as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started watching my nightmares.

I don't know when, but at some point Stanton snapped out of the vision and scared the crap out of me by standing up and pulling away from me. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He looked out the window and seemed to get lost in a deep thought.

Finally, Stanton turned around and looked over at me. "Someone sent that to you Maddie. It wasn't a real vision. You won't die like that. It won't happen."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." He walked over to me and pulled me up in his arms and surprisingly hugged me. "Don't worry, I won't let this vision come true." He kissed the top of my head.

I was more surprised. This was the ruthless demon Stanton; looks like the vision was starting to come true already.

_Oh shit!_


	22. Together, Drama, and Vampiresuh oh

**I am soooooooooo sorry this took so long. I have actually had a life. I am hanging out with friends more and enjoying the good weather (on the days we have it). I hope you guys like this chapter, and please please please review. I only have two more chapters left of this story so......**

**Thanks, Ashley**

**Chapter 18**

Not much has happened since I told Stanton about the visions. Nothing except right now, some how I managed to get into a big fight with my brothers. Not just Dean, but both Sam and Dean. So now I am sneaking out in the middle of the night, and sneaking onto a bus to head back to the city the whole demon mess started. To where Michael used to live.

I wasn't going to visit Ben and Joshua though, no, they would call Sam and Dean. I was going to go to my friend Connor's house. His dad was easy to lie to since I've hardly seen him, he always seems to be on a hunt. He might not even be there.

I looked at the strange truck in the driveway, maybe it's Connor's. Slowly I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. All of a sudden, I heard running, and then, thankfully, Erica answered the door.

"Maddie!" She squealed excitedly.

"Hey Sweetie." I replied and hugged her.

As I let go, I heard a sharp, "Erica!" Connor came into view. "What have I told you about opening the front door?"

"Hi Connor." I smirked tiredly.

He looked up. "Maddie?" Now he smiled. "Wow, come on in."

I rushed in and hugged him. "Hey Connor." I whispered.

He smirked, laughed, and hugged me back. "You've done the hello thing already."

"I know." I let go of him. "So where's your dad? On another hunt?"

Connor rubbed the back of his neck and open his mouth to answer but Erica beat him. "Daddy's on a vacation."

I bent down. "Really? Where'd he go?"

"Heaven."

My head shot up to look at Connor. He looked sad and pissed at the same time. "Erica, why don't you go play in the backyard. Cody will be home soon and he'll play with you."

"Okay!" She cheered and ran out the back door.

I stood up.

Connor sighed. "Pastor Jim stayed here till after I graduated. I have custody of Cody and Erica now. Not surprisingly, Dad had left a will." He sat down.

"I'm sorry Connor."

"Thanks." He nodded. "It's hard raising them and everything, but Erica goes to school all day now. Cody took Dad's death the hardest but is acting brave for Erica."

"When did your Dad—" I couldn't finish.

"Prom weekend."

I sighed. "It wasn't Stanton. He wouldn't do that."

"I know. I know what did it, I'm just trying to track it."

"What did it?"

"A revenant."

"Like a zombie?"

Connor shook his head. "No, a revanant is a visible ghost or animated corpse that returns to terrorize the living, usually people it knew in life. But it's not under anyone's control like a zombie is."

I nodded.

"So what's been going on with you?"

"Well for starters, Sam, Dean, and Dad know about Stanton."

He looked shocked. "They know!"

"Yeah."

"Wait a sec, you found your dad?"

I sat down. "He found us. Then daeva's attacked and we had to separate. Haven't heard from him since except a few coordinates here or there. He said that he'd punish me the next time I saw him."

"Sorry Mads—"

I interrupted. "No. Your news is worse."

Connor sighed. "Yeah. I guess it is."

I nodded.

"Maddie, what are you doing here anyway?"

Now, I looked down. "I got in a fight with Sam and Dean."

"And?"

"And...I left."

Connor stood up. "You left? As in....they don't know you're here."

I said nothing.

"Maddie."

"Yes. They don't know where I am. They're going to be calling my cell any minute and yelling at me to get my ass back home. Then my brothers are going to be dividing people in half and calling everywhere to see if they know where I am. If they find me before my quota is up I am in more trouble. They'll call here. I need you to say I'm not here."

"Maddie. I am _not _going to lie to your brothers. If and when Erica does the same thing as you're doing I will be calling everywhere too. You shouldn't have left. When your brothers call your phone if you don't tell them you're here, I will when they call me."

"Fine." I walked towards the front door but then Cody walked in.

"Maddie. Hey."

"Hi Cody."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." I replied. "I was just leaving." But then.... my cell phone rang. Slowly, I pulled it out of my back pocket and saw that it, of course, was Dean. _Why couldn't it be Sam?_

"Answer it Maddie." Connor ordered.

I sighed and did. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Madeline?" Dean growled.

"Just at a friends. I'm safe."

"Oh well, I'm glad you're safe. Now get your ass back here."

I closed my eyes and waited for the fireworks. "No."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. So lets try this again. You have until midnight to get your ass back into this motel room before Sam and I start hunting for you ourselves. You _don't _want that to happen. So I suggest you leave wherever you are and get back here. Now."

I sighed and got guts I didn't know I had. "No Dean. You won't be able to find me, so, I am not coming back. At least not till I am good and ready. And right now, I am not good and ready." I hung up.

I could feel Connor's glare on the back of my head.

"Cody, go play outside with Erica. I need to talk to Maddie about something important."

"Okay." Cody replied and went towards the back door.

When he was gone Connor walked closer to me. "I know you're pissed at them right now but you have to go home Maddie. I'm not an idiot. Hunters everywhere know that demons are up to something big. Now is not the time to run away from those who can protect you!"

I didn't say anything.

"You can be as mad as you want, but I am calling Dean and you are staying here till he and Sam comes."

I looked into Connor's eyes and saw he was dead serious. By that look I knew that if I tried to run again then he would just drag me back here and tell my brothers. I followed him to the couch and listened in on his phone call.

"Hey Dean, yeah, its Connor." pause. "No, I just wanted to tell you that Maddie's at my place." another pause. "No she's fine, yes and safe too." more pauses. "Don't worry...nothing will happen to her before you get here. Okay, bye."

I starred straight ahead and we sat in the silence for a few minutes. "What time is he coming?" I whispered.

"Soon enough. He'll be here before midnight, that's for sure."

I nodded and looked away. "I guess I'm in big trouble either way." I stood up. "Do you want to meet Stanton?"

Connor looked up at me, "I've met him. Prom, remember? My girlfriend was his bitch."

I looked down. "He's not evil like that anymore. Especially not right now." Connor looked confused. "A demon sent me some visions, my death. Stanton is trying to figure out who it is."

"A demon is after you then?" I nodded. "A demon who isn't Stanton?"

"Yes. Stanton actually protects me from most demons. I just have to mention that I have a deal with him and that he holds my contract. They tend to back off in fear."

Connor nodded. "Go ahead and summon him if you want to. Sounds like you're going to be in trouble from Sam and Dean for awhile."

I nodded again and then closed my eyes to summon Stanton.

"Well, never thought I would see Connor Hope again, but here I stand." Stanton's voice came from behind me.

Connor stood up. He walked up to Stanton, closer than some, and asked, "How's Veronica?"

Stanton smirked. "Still have feelings for her I see? She is showing the same signs also. I am trying to keep her busy so she doesn't sneak out of hell, I know she's planning on it."

"She wants to sneak out? To see me?"

"Yes. And if she does that then I will have to hunt her down and she'll go back into the cage, and she doesn't want that. That happens to be the very last thing she'll ever want. I have given her enough chances though."

"How can you be so heartless?" Connor demanded.

Stanton smirked. "I'm a demon. It's not that hard."

"So what? She can never be happy again?"

"Oh no. She can be happy. Happy as a demon, not a human. She got to close to you, she fell in love, now she has to fall out of it, and that's going to be painful for her, but it will happen. I will make sure of that if its one of the last things I do."

Connor looked pissed. "I'm going to send you to hell."

Stanton laughed. "Please, you think that will stop me? I can easily come back. You don't have much hope, Hope."

"Ha ha."

"I thought it was quite creative. Now if you'll excuse me, I am in the middle of a very important search right now. Someone is after Maddie and I intend to find out who." He turned to me. "Why'd you summon me? Besides the fact that you wanted your friend to be disappointed."

I looked down and quietly replied. "I just wanted to know if you had any updates yet."

He sighed. "No. This is probably going to take me awhile Mads. There's a lot of demons out there that would do something like this. I am going though the list as fast as I can. Then I have to kill the ones I think will warn others."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I'll talk to you later, sounds like you have some stuff to settle with your brothers anyway."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

All in all...Sam and Dean came to get me at Connor's and they were pissed. You don't wanna hear that conversation. Trust me. Basically, I am grounded, of course, and if I run again Dean threatened to break my legs so it won't be an issue anymore. How sweet of him.

After leaving Connor's house we went towards...actually I don't know where, I wasn't paying attention. All I know is now we were sitting in a diner.

"All right, dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived."

"That sounds more like "That's incredible" than, uh, "Twilight Zone"."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you know, we could, uh—we could just keep it in the east. New York, upstate. Possibly stay at Connor's instead of a motel's. What do you say?" I hinted and asked.

Dean glared at me and Sam replied. "Yeah, maybe, someday. But in the meantime, we've got a lot of work to do and you know that."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, you're right. What else you got?"

"Uh, Manning, Colorado—a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home."

I looked thoughtful. "Elkins? I know that name."

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't ring a bell. It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery."

I grabbed Dad's journal. "Mm-hmm." Found what I was looking for and showed Sam and Dean. "Here. Check it out."

They looked. "You think it's the same Elkins?"

"It's a Colorado area code." Dean replied looking on.

Soon it was dark and we were breaking into the crime scene in Colorado.

Dean and I walked towards the bedroom. "Looks like the maid didn't come today."

"Hey, there's salt over here—right inside the door." Sam called from the doorway.

"You mean, like, protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, "Oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?" Dean and I started looking at a book that looked damn close to dad's journal.

"It's clearly a ring. You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?"

"Definitely." Dean and I said at the same time.

Sam came over and saw the journal. "That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's."

"Yeah, except this dates back to the sixties."

Sam walked further into the room. "Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one."

Dean nodded looking at the floor intently. "Looks like he put up a hell of a fight, too."

"Yeah. You got somethin'?"

"I don't know, just some scratches in the floor."

"Death throes, maybe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe a message." He took a piece of paper and and after a minute pealed it off the floor. "Look familiar?"

Sam and I looked each other knowing instantly. "Three letters, six digits—the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop."

"That's just the way Dad does it." I added.

Our next stop was the post office, there we got a letter, that letter happened to have a pair of initials on it.

We all starred at the envelope. Sam quietly asked. "J.W.—you think? John Winchester?"

"I don't know." Dean answered. "Should we open it?" The door open next to me and who should it be......DAD!

"Dad?" Dean asked surprised. We were all surprised.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked probably the most surprised. I was scared, Dad said the next time I saw him I would be getting punished because I made the deal with Stanton. What if I was to be sent to the cabin? Away from Sam and Dean....I think I would die.

Dad nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two up at his place."

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Sam asked.

"You know why—because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way."

"Yeah, well, we learn from the best." Dean told him, I was still being silent.

"Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah. He was…. he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"You never mentioned him to us."

"We had, uh….we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." He nodded towards the letter. "I should look at that. "If you're reading this, I'm already dead."" He started reading silently. "That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it the whole time." Dad only replied.

"Dad, what?"

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique—a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

"Uh, there was an old case, but it was empty."

Dad sighed. "They have it."

"You mean, whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked.

"We've got to pick up the trail." Dad said getting out of the impala.

"Wait." Sam demanded. "You want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins was tellin' the truth, we've got to find this gun."

"The gun? Why?"

"Because it's important, that's why."

"Dad, we don't even know what these things _are_ yet."

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best—vampires."

I had to bite my lip so I didn't laugh. Dean looked shocked. "Vampires? I thought there was no such thing."

Sam did too. "You never even mentioned them, Dad."

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out. I was wrong. Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust—that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."

Dad has now been with us for over three hours and he hasn't said anything to me. I was pretending to sleep next to Dean on the bed when really I was just thinking about how much Dad must of hated me now. He's talked to Sam and Dean. Why won't he talk to me?

Next thing I know the police scanner picked up something.

"Sam, Dean, Maddie, let's go. Picked up a police call." Wow, look at what the first thing he said to me is.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping to keep him talking to me.

"A couple called 911. They found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

"How do you know?" Sam asked getting up.

Dad turned around getting impatient. "Just follow me, okay?"

"Vampires—gets funnier every time I hear it." Dean laughed as he put on his jacket.

Dad was over talking to the cops while Sam, Dean, and I where leaning against the impal. "I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him."

"Oh, don't tell me it's already starting." Dean scoffed.

"What's starting?" Sam asked confused.

Then Dad came over. "What do you got?" Dean asked.

"It was them, all right. Looks like they're headin' west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam demanded, being just like he used to when he was with Dad.

"Sam—" Dean warned.

"I just wanna know we're goin' in the right direction."

"We are." Dad replied.

"How do you know?" Sam demanded again.

"I found this." He showed us a tooth.

Dean grabbed it. "It's a vampire fang."

"No fangs—teeth. The second set descends when they attack." He looked at Sam. "Any more questions?" Sam said nothing. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losin' daylight. Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it."

I looked surprised and thought Dean would say something, but he stayed silent.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dean was reading from a book while Sam was driving. "Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks. I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam said getting mad.

"So, it _is_ starting."

"What?"

"Sam, we've been lookin' for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already?"

"No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all workin' together again."

"Good."

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children." Sam continued.

"Oh, God." Dean sighed. "You do know that Maddie is only 17 right, that's still in the child statis."

"Hey!" I said.

"He barks orders at us, Dean, he expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."

Dean was getting mad too. "He does what he does for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right, it's just the way the old man runs—"

"Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you, Maddie, and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you tellin' me you're cool with just fallin' into line and lettin' him run the whole show?"

"If that's what it takes."

Before I knew it Dean was on the phone with Dad...

"Yeah, Dad. All right, got it." Dean hung up and turned to Sam. "Pull off at the next exit."

"Why?" Sam demanded, pissed.

"Because Dad thinks we've got the vampires' trail."

"How?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." That made Sam more angry. He pressed harder on the accelerator. "Oh, crap." We passed Dad and cut him off. "Here we go." Sam got out of the car, and that caused Dean and I to follow. "Sam!"

Dad stormed out of his truck and slammed his door shut. "What the hell was that?"

"We need to talk." Sam told him.

"About what?"

"About everything. Where we goin', Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

Dean tried to stop him. "Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires."

Dad agreed. "Your brother's right, we don't have time for this."

Sam ignored that. "Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big is goin' down, and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car."

"No." I gulped at Sam's braveness.

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah. And I said no." Dean luckily felt the need to interrupt this drama.

"All right, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later." Sam didn't move, only kept starring at Dad. "Sammy, I mean it, come on."

Finally Sam turned around but what I heard him mumble made me more sad then ever. "This is why I left in the first place."

"What'd you say?" Dad demanded.

"You heard me."

Dad was pissed, and that got me scared. "Yeah. _You_ left. Your brother, sister, and me, we needed you. _You _walked away, Sam, _you _walked away!"

"Stop it guys please!" I shouted, but they ignored me.

Sam continued yelling at Dad. "You were the one who said "Don't come back", Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!"

Dean now broke it up. "All right, stop it, stop it—stop it, that's enough!" Dad went to his truck and got in, slamming the door. Sam still didn't move. "That means you, too." Then he went into the car. "Terrific."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We were standing in the woods and watched as the vampires stood in the sunlight; I couldn't believe my eyes.

Apparently, neither could Dean. "Son of a bitch. So, they're really not afraid of the sun?"

"No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And, yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up." Dad filled in.

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option."

"Actually, that's the plan."

Sam, Dean, and I looked at each other then followed Dad to the truck and impala.

"Dad, I got an extra machete if you need one." Dean offered to Dad, but he already had a newer looking one.

"Think I'm okay. Thanks."

"Wow."

"So….you three really wanna know about this Colt?"

"Yes, sir." Sam answered after he looked at Dean and I.

"It's just a story—a legend, really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun—a special gun. He made it for a hunter—a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it They say—they say this gun can kill anything."

I was brave and asked my Dad a question. "Kill anything, like, supernatural anything?"

Sam finished. "Like the demon."

Dad nodded. "Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been lookin' for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun….we may have it."

I went to reach for the third machete and Dad saw. "Maddie, you're staying here. Only your brothers are going in."

I was going to fight it but then I caught the look Dean was giving me and I sighed, "Yes sir."

So I watched them go in and I leaned against a tree waiting for them to come out.

"Someone looks ditched."

I jumped and spun around to see Stanton standing there. "What are you doing here? If my Dad sees you—"

"He won't Mads, I can disappear before he even gets close to here." He walked close to me. "You okay?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm freaking out. Dad said next time he saw me he was going to punish me for making the deal with you. I can't be separated from Sam and Dean. I'll die."

"I want to tell you it will be fine, but no one knows what John Winchester is thinking. That's why I try to teach my demons to run the second they hear he's in the area. Some are stupid though and think they can handle him."

I scoffed. "Please, I can't even handle him and I'm his daughter."

"Maddie, you'll be fine. He won't do anything too hectic, promise."

"How can you promise that?" I asked looking up at him.

"I hold your contract." Was all he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Stanton smiled. "It has everything to do with anything."

I shook my head. :Do you have to confuse me?"

"Yes, its part of the job. Now, I came to tell you that the physic refused to help a demon. Shocker there. Even if it was for a Winchester. She says she's sorry and she hopes the demon doesn't succeed."

"Great. A lot of good that did."

Stanton sighed then looked up. "It seems your family ran into the vampires. Your brothers are coming. I'll see you Mads." I was surprised when he handed me a bag. "It will keep you safe." Then he was gone, I put the bag in my pocket, and saw Sam and Dean running.

They turned around and Dean started shouting, "Dad?! Dad!"

I looked around and saw nothing. Soon, there was Dad.

He caught his breath then told us, "They won't follow. They'll wait 'til tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life."

"What the hell do we do now?"

"You and Maddie got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what."

And that's how we got that the scavenger hunt for Dead Man's Blood. When we got there, first we had to unlock the door. To get to the door though, we had to jump over the tall, fancy gate. Once we got to the door, I picked the lock while Dean kept a look out. We finally got inside and looked around to see that there were some motion detectors.

"Is this a bank or a funeral home?" I whispered to Dean. He laughed and saw the box by the door that controls the motion detectors. After a few minutes it was clear. We walked through the home to the very back of the building where we had to get what Dad wanted.

"You're on your own with that." I told Dean.

And we were on our way out the door. Dean put the detectors back on and then we locked the door, making it look like we were never there. And soon we walked into the motel.

"Whew! Man, there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." Dean said as we walked in.

"Did you get it?" Dad asked. Dean took it out of his inside coat pocket. "You know what to do."

So Dad's plans fell into place. Dean was on the side of the road with the impala, pretending to look under the hood like it broke down. Really, we were setting a trap.

"Car trouble? Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place." The vampire said walking up to Dean.

"Nah, I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia."

"Ooh." She slapped him and I had to bite my lip so I didn't do anything. A second vampire came out as the chick pick Dean up by the jaw.

"Well, I don't normally get this friendly 'til the second date, but…."

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends" She started kissing him full on the mouth.

"Sorry. I never really stay with a chick that long—definitely not eternity." And that was when Dad and Sam fired the bows.

She dropped Dean and looked down. "Damn it." She saw us walking over. "Barely even stings."

Dad smirked. "Give it time, sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood." Her smile dropped. "It's like poison to you, isn't it?" The vampires eyes rolled back and she fell; Dean caught her. "Load her up. I'll take care of this one. Maddie," He turned to me. "Go with your brothers, you don't need to see this."

I saw Dad holding the machete and swung around following Sam and Dean.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium—it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready." Dad told us when we were by a fire.

Dean grabbed it. "Stuff stinks."

"Well, that's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you'll stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dad nodded. "Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time."

"Half-hour ought to do it."

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." Dad ordered.

"But—"

Dean shook his head. "Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself."

"I'll have her and the Colt." Dad nodded again.

Sam had to ask what was on his mind. "But after—we're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun _together_, right?" Dad said nothing and I looked down. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?"

"Like children." Sam finished.

"You _are_ my children. I'm trying to keep you safe." Dad looked down at me.

"Dad, all due respect, but that's a bunch of crap." Dean said and we all looked at him surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what Sammy, Maddie, and I have been huntin'. Hell, you sent us on a few huntin' trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless."

"Look….I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death—it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die, too. I won't."

Dean didn't like that. "What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done somethin' about it? You know, I've been thinkin'—I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it."

Dad paused. "We're running out of time. You do your job, and you get out of the area. That's an order."

So Sam, Dean, and I got to sneak into the vampires nest. It was the first time I got to go in. One lonely vampire was guarding it, he was drinking, acting like he was having a good time. He walked towards the door and when he turned around, Dean was there. "Boo."

"Boo?" I question after it was safe to come out.

"Shut up Mads." We walked over to the cage where Dean said people were. "I told you I'd come back."

So later we met up with Sam and headed over to where Dad was supposed to meet up with the vampires. Dean actually agreed with us, we were going to disobey one of Dad's orders.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I watched as Dean and Sam aimed their bows. I wanted so badly to do it, but we didn't have time tonight. Sam let his off first. Then Dean shot his off. The head vampire didn't like us intervening and seemed to notice I was defenseless. So he hit me hard enough to make me crash to the ground.

He grabbed me and started chocking me hard. Dean grabbed a knife, but the vamp stopped him. "Don't! I'll break her neck. Put the blade down."

Dean didn't know what to do, but I started gasping desperately for air, and Dean unwillingly put the knife down.

"You people—why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." Came Dad's voice and I heard a gun shot. I ran over to Sam and Dean. The vamp who was holding me was shot in the middle of his forehead. At first they thought nothing would happen, but slowly the effects started to happen. A boom came then sparks and the vamp fell to the ground.

"Luther!" The chick from earlier yelled.

"Kate, don't!" Another vampire stopped her.

Then they got in the car and drove away. Now we had to deal with not following Dad's orders.

A few hours later we were back at the motel. I was sitting on the bed, all packed as Sam and Dean were finishing. Next thing we knew, Dad was walking in.

"So, boys, Maddie."

"Yes, sir?" Sam answered.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes, sir." he repeated.

"But we saved your ass." Dean said and Sam and I were shocked.

Dad nodded. "You're right."

"I am?" Dean joined our surprised club.

"It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got. But I guess we _are_ stronger as a family. So….we go after this damn thing—together."

We all said the same thing. "Yes, sir."

A few minutes later Dad turned to me....it was time. "Maddie, I think we have a long over due talk."

I gulped. "Yes, sir."


	23. So The Trouble Starts

**OMG! I know this took me FOREVER! I feel so bad about that. I didn't even think I was going to be able to get this done today. Bright side is school gets out tomorrow so I will try hard to get the last chapter of season one done. Season two has been started...I was bored at dad's before :P**

**Well...enjoy, review and please keep reading my story though it took me forever to update.**

**Ashley**

**Chapter 19**

I was sitting in a dinner. It was just me and Dad, and it was time to face the music. Time to find out if I was going to be separated from my older brothers. I'd rather die.

"So Maddie, I think you should tell me the whole story. And I expect the truth. Not what you've told Sam and Dean. Or what you told Connor and Michael. The whole truth."

"Yes, sir." I whispered.

"Well, get started. We have awhile before before the food comes." Dad said unemotionally.

"Um...well, it was just after you left. You weren't answering any calls or emails. Nothing. I was scared. Dean was worried but he was trying to hide it so I wouldn't freak out. Since you enrolled me in the high school, I found out a demon was one of the students. I had this plan to summon him and send him to hell so I could prove to you that I can handle harder hunts and stuff, only, you disappeared.

"So, instead, I summoned him to make a deal so I could find you. Right when I was leaving, I heard Dean on the phone with someone, Pastor Jim, saying that if we don't here from you tonight, we were going to look for you, and pick up Sam on the way."

I paused. "Keep going Mads."

"No matter how mad I was at Sam for leaving, I wanted him to come with us. So instead of asking the demon about you, I asked him about making a deal so Sam comes with us. Stanton made it happen. In return, I had to do what he said."

"And?" I looked up at Dad. "I know there was another part to the deal Maddie, I wanna know what it was."

"And because he wasn't taking my soul, the contract doesn't expire till I do, or till he decides to set me free, whichever comes first. He said that he didn't need my soul to survive, but since I had the contract with him, it would protect me from other demons and creatures. Which it has."

Dad looked disappointed and mad...a deadly combination. "You _know _not to make deals Madeline. I raised you better than this. I excepted better from you."

I looked down. "Yes, sir."

"And I told you that the next time I saw you, I would punish you."

"Yes sir." I gulped.

"And I will. Only first, I want to kill this son of a bitch demon who we've been after for seventeen years. Then, when that is all over with, will you be punished. And I can promise you, it will be good. Even though you don't like it, I think it might be time for you and your brothers to be separated."

I looked up and Dad and a few tears were in my eyes. I made sure that they wouldn't fall though, and whispered. "Yes, sir."

That's when our food made its entrance.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was quiet. Though that could have been because I was sitting outside at midnight thinking about how I might have to leave the two people I love most. Now the waterworks came and once they started, they wouldn't turn off. It was cold and I was out here without a jacket, then all of a sudden I heard a door shut and footsteps coming my way.

"Maddie?" Sam's voice called.

I stayed silent.

"Maddie?" Sam repeated, coming closer. He spotted me. "There you are. I brought out your coat." he handed it to me and as I put it on Sam noticed the tears coming down my face. "What's wrong?"

Now I just shook my head.

Sam lowered his voice, "Maddie, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know." I whispered. "I just...Dad decided what my punishment will be, and I don't like it."

"Most people don't like their punishments Mads. What did Dad choose?" I didn't reply. "Come on, you can tell me."

I was even quieter when I told Sam. "Dad wants to separate us." More tears fell down my face. "I can't leave you and Dean. I won't."

"Okay, relax. I'm gonna go get Dean. He deserves to know this is going to happen too."

I nodded and took a deep, deep breath. Soon, I heard Sam talking. "No Dean, you need to listen to me! Maddie is freaking out, come on."

"Why is she freaking Sam? What the hell is going on?" I saw them now. Standing up, I made my way to Dean and Sam. Dean looked at me, once I was in his view. "Maddie?"

"Dad decided my punishment." Was all I said.

Dean's face softened. "What did he say Mads?"

I looked at Sam. He nodded encouragingly. "Dad said that he was going to separate us." I whispered.

"What? Maddie you need to speak up. Try that again."

I took another deep breath. "Dad wants to separate us." Dean froze. "He said that he thinks its time we took a break from each other."

After a minute of silence Dean nodded. "Okay, we'll come up with something here. Maybe if the three of us work together as a team, and Sam and I rely on you a little bit, Dad will get the hint that we need to stick together."

"Kay Dean." I hoped his plan would work.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Papers were pined everywhere in the room. Wherever you looked, you would see something that has to do with hunting the yellow eyed demon.

"So, this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing….until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail." Dad was finally coming clean.

Dean nodded. "That's when you took off."

"Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation."

"All right, so, what's this trail you found?" Dean asked.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California—houses are burning down to the ground. It's going after families….just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" I asked.

Dad nodded. "Yeah—the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

I nodded. "So, basically, this demon is goin' after these kids for some reason—the same way it came for me? So, Mom's death, Jess—it's all 'cause of me?"

Dean shook his head. "We don't know that, Maddie."

"Oh, really, 'cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean." I shouted.

Sam didn't like that any more than Dean. "For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Sam said, trying not to shout.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!"

"No, it's not your problem, it's _our_ problem!"

Dad stood up and it became quiet. "Okay. That's enough."

I sighed. "So, why is it doing it? What does it want?"

Dad shook his head. "Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save..." he cut off.

"All right, so, how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asked.

"There's signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area—cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and…." Dad stopped again.

"These things happened in Lawrence."

"The week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto….before Jessica. And these signs—they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam and I demanded at the same time.

"Salvation, Iowa."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So we started to drive down to Iowa. I was happy I got to ride with Sam and Dean and not Dad. I starred out the window, still thinking about how it was my fault that Jess died and how the demon was out there still. This whole thing could be over soon. And when its over, I might be separated from Sam and Dean. Now that, would really kill me.

I was falling asleep when we pulled over. I could see that dad pulled over up ahead too. We all climbed out the impala.

"Damn it." Dad shouted.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Son of a bitch!" Dad hit his truck.

"What is it?" Dean repeated.

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Jim Murphy is dead."

My eyes popped open. How could that be? I just saw him at Connor's.

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam demanded.

"Throat was slashed—he bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"The demon." Dad nodded. "_The _demon?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're gettin' close."

"What do you want to do?"

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week."

Sam tilted his head. "Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?"

"We'll check 'em all, that's how. You got any better ideas?"

"No, sir."

Dad turned around and started going to his truck but he froze. "Dad?"

Dad turned around. "Yeah….it's Jim. You know, I can't… This ends. Now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

Salvation, Iowa Medical Center. That was my destination. I ended up finding ten babies. I sighed thinking about how I would have to find out if they were going to be attacked by the demon. I walked out of the building when I got a sudden headache and then it happened again. I started getting flashes. I stopped and grimaced in pain. All of a sudden I saw a mother placing an infant into her crib. Looking down, I blinked and rubbed my temples. Then I got another vision; the same mother opens up the bedroom door to see a man standing over her baby's crib. Then another vision showed that mother looking out the window to watch a passing train. It stopped, the vision ended. I pulled out the map dad told me to carry so I knew how to get to the motel and looked for railroad tracks.

I walked down a few streets and then froze. There walking was the mother from my vision and her baby. It had just stopped raining so she was holding an umbrella. I ran over to help her. "Hi. Here, let me hold that. You don't need that anymore."

"Thanks." She smiled.

I looked down at the baby. "She's gorgeous. Is she yours?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow." I looked up at the woman. "Hi. I'm sorry, I'm rude. I'm Maddie. I just moved in up the block with my brothers."

"Oh, hey, I'm Monica. This is Rosie."

I looked down at the baby again. "Rosie? Hi, Rosie."

"So, welcome to the neighborhood."

I smiled. "Thank you. She's such a good baby."

"I know. I mean, she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you, and I swear, it's like she's reading your mind."

I nodded. "What about you, Monica? Have you lived here long?"

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born." she replied pointing to her house.

"How old is Rosie?"

"She's six months today." My eyes opened wider. "She' big, right? Growin' like a weed."

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah. Monica?"

"Yeah?"

I froze again and said something different. "Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Monica smiled again. "Yeah. You, too, Maddie. We'll see you around."

I nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

Monica turned and started walking home when a car pulled in their driveway. "Oh, there's Daddy."

I watched on when I felt another vision. I clutched my head and suddenly, I was in the vision. In Rosie's nursery, the clock on the wall stopped. Her mobile began to move on its own, then the shadow of a man was walking towards Rosie. Then Monica entered in a white nightgown. She sees the yellow eyed demon standing over the crib. "What are you….?'

The demon looks at her, and she is suddenly pinned against the wall. Unable to move, she is moved up to the ceiling as she begins to cry. "Rosie! Rosie!" Monica continues to call Rosie's name as a pool of blood appears at her waist as she cries, helpless. The nursery goes up in flames.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was sitting on the bed with my head in my hands. I had to explain it to dad, and that was hard. I was scared that he would think of me as a freak, like the things that we hunt.

"A vision?" Dad asked not really believing it.

"Yes." I replied. "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"And you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because….?"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

Dean continued. "It started out as nightmares, and then she started havin' them when she was awake." He stood up and walked towards the little motel kitchen.

I nodded and finished. "Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get."

Dad nodded. "All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?"

Dean shrugged. "We didn't know what it meant."

Dad was getting mad. "All right, something like this starts happening to your sister, you pick up the phone, and you call me."

Dean walked back to Dad. "Call you? Are you kiddin' me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. Maddie tried to call you on a daily basis for about a month. Gettin' you on the phone—I've got a better chance of winnin' the lottery."

There was a pause before Dad answered. "You're right. Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

I sighed and rubbed my head a little bit more. "Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through."

"No, they're not. No one is, ever again." Sam's cell phone started to ring. He got up and went over to the table where he left it.

"Hello?" He answered. "Who is this?...Meg. Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window....Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop....My dad—I don't know where my dad is." Sam looked at Dad who had gotten up and held his hand out for the cell phone. Sam gave it to him.

"This is John." He said deeply. He turned around. "I'm here...Caleb? Caleb. You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go.... I don't know what you're talking about...Caleb? Caleb!...I'm gonna kill you, you know that?...Okay...I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt.... It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there...That's impossible. I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on a plane."

He hung up.

Soon we were all filled in on what happened with the phone call.

"So, you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked.

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter." Dad paced.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to Lincoln."

"What?"

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die."

I stood up. "Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean demanded.

"Antique store."

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

Dad was getting frustrated. "Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just—I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

Sam realized what he was saying. "You mean for Dean, Maddie and me. You want us to stay here….and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home. I want Maddie to be a normal teenage girl. I want Mary alive. I just….I just want this to be over."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sam, Dad and I were standing at the back of his truck. I still haven't said much to Dad since he told me he might take me away from my brothers...I would never forgive him if he did that. Luckily right when Dad was gonna tell me something, Dean pulled up.

"Did you get it?" Dad asked as Dean walked up.

He handed it to Dad and Dad pulled it out. "You know this is a trap, don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone."

Dad nodded. "I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded—holy water, Mandaic amulets—"

"Dad…."

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed, all right? You're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you. All right, listen to me. They made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of 'em left. Without 'em, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir." Sam and I repeated.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?"

I nodded as Sam answered. "We'll see you soon, Dad."

"I'll see you later."

"Later."

So a few hours later we were sitting in front of Monica's house.

"Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak. Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours." Sam suggested since we were trying to get them out of the house.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?"

"Could always tell 'em the truth." I suggested.

"Nah." We all said.

"I know. I know, I know. I just—with what's coming for these people—" Sam started.

"Sam, we've only got one move, and you know it, all right? We've got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them."

"I wonder how Dad's doing."

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backin' him up."

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backin' _us_ up."

A few more hours pasted.

"This is weird." Sam stated.

"What?" Dean and I asked.

"After all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

Dean sighed. "We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always."

"Yeah, but this isn't like always."

"True."

"Dean, uh… I wanna thank you."

"For what?"

Sam sighed too. "For everything. You've always had my back, you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you. And now….I don't know, I just wanted to let you know—just in case."

Dean stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kiddin' me?"

"What?" Sam demanded.

"Don't say, "Just in case somethin' happens to you", I don't wanna hear that freakin' speech, man. Nobody's dyin' tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody—except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't gettin' any older than tonight, you understand me?"

Another hour went by before Dean decided to try and call Dad. "Dad's not answering."

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad."

"Yeah, well…"

I stopped them. Guys, wait. Listen." I pointed to the radio where all you could hear was static; the radio was off. "It's coming."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Of course...Dean made me wait outside the house. I wanted to be apart of it but Dean didn't give me the chance to argue. As soon as I was gonna go in there, Monica's husband came outside. So we stood there watching as flames started to emerge from Rosie's room. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw Sam and Dean come out. Monica's husband ran forward.

"You get away from my family!"

Monica stopped him and took Rosie out of Dean's hands. "Charlie, don't! They saved us. They saved us. Thank you."

Sam looked up in the room and I did too. There standing, was the yellow eyed demon. Sam rushed forward to go back inside. "It's still in there."

Dean rushed forward also but to stop him. "Sam, no!"

"Dean, let me go! It's still in there!"

"Burning to the ground—it's suicide!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!" I shouted.

The next morning we were sitting in the motel room, still waiting to hear from Dad. Dean gave up on waiting and was trying to call him again. "Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it." He looked at Sam. "Something's wrong. You hear me? Something's happened."

Sam shook his head. "If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this."

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that."

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am."

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen—not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about." Sam sounded confused.

Dean froze. "Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dyin' over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

"You said yourself once….that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never comin' back." My eyes popped open. I couldn't believe he said that.

Sam rushed forward towards Dean. "Don't you say that! Don't you—not after all this, don't you say that!"

"Sammy, look….the four of us—that's all we have. And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man. Without you and Dad…"

Sam slowly stepped back. "Dad. He should have called by now. Try him again."

Dean nodded and tried again. He was silent for a minute then his grew colder. "Where is he?"


	24. Are We Actually Ready?

**OH MY GOODNESS! I finished Maddie Part One! Yes this is the last chapter. No, I'm not done with Maddie. I have at least three more stories of Maddie's adventures. Hmmm....So, I have seen authors do this so I thought I would give it a try....the people who review...will get a sneak peak into the next story. **

**Review.**

**Ashley**

**Chapter 20**

_**Then**_

_Sam slowly stepped back. "Dad. He should have called by now. Try him again."_

_Dean nodded and tried again. He was silent for a minute then his grew colder. "Where is he?"_

_**Now**_

Many things happen in our lives...most are tragic. Right now, our family is going through what is like a state of emergency. Dad isn't answering his phone, then when Dean calls again its answered. Answered by Meg.

"They've got Dad." Dean told us as soon as he hung up.

"Meg? What'd she say?" Sam demanded. I was frozen on the bed.

"I just told you, Sammy." Dean started rushing around the room. "Okay….okay."

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"We gotta go."

"Why?"

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, it's probably comin' for us next."

"Good." I looked at Sam like he was crazy. "We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now."

I was still just sitting there. Dean didn't like that. "Maddie! Get your ass moving." I stood up and started packing.

We were in the car when Sam started again. "I'm tellin' you, Dean, we could've taken him."

Dean shook his head. "What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we've just got to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun. What?"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad….he might be—"

"Don't!" Dean nearly shouted.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam!"

"Dean, I'm just tryin' to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Would you quit talkin' about him like he's dead already? Listen to me! Everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything!"

Sam shook his head but dropped the topic. "So, how do we find him?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?"

Dean thought for a minute. "You're right. We need help."

Bobby Singer. I haven't seen him since right after Sam left for college. Dad and him were hunters together and so, I stayed there sometimes when Uncle Jim couldn't take care of me since he also had a hunt. Dad told Bobby what he did and how he said Sam could never come back. So Bobby did what any reasonable hunter would do....he pointed a gun and cocked it at Dad. We haven't been there since.

"Here ya go." Bobby said handing Dean something. I was over on the couch looking up stuff on my iphone.

"What is this? Holy water?" Dean asked.

"That one is. This is whiskey." He took a sip of it then handed it to Dean who also took a gulp.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come."

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help."

"Yeah, but last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything."

I looked up. "I remember that."

Bobby shrugged. "Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

Sam looked up now from next to me. "Bobby, this book—I've never seen anything like it."

Bobby walked over to us. "The Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right."

"And these protective circles—they really work?"

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped—powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel."

Dean smirked again. "The man knows his stuff."

"I'll tell you somethin' else, too—this is some serious crap you three stepped in."

Sam looked up from the book. "Yeah? How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us—a lot more."

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"No, but I know it's somethin' big. A storm's comin'. And you boys, Mads, your daddy—you are smack in the middle of it." It was quiet for a second till Bobby's dog started barking. "Rumsfeld. What is it? Something's wrong."

The door slammed open and Meg walked towards us. Dean was pushed across the room and I was thrown into books. "No more crap, okay? I want the Colt, Sam—the real Colt. Right now."

Sam looked her in the eyes. "We don't have it on us. We buried it."

"Didn't I say, "No more crap"? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. Lackluster. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean helped me up then we walked towards Meg. "Actually, we were counting on it."

I looked up and Meg's eyes followed to see the Devil's trap. "Gotcha."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meg was tied to a chair. Dean was scary pissed. Sam was standing next to Dean. I was back by the door frame with Bobby standing next to me. Though Bobby was checking all the windows.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg looked like she was in control when that wasn't the case.

Bobby then made his entrance. "I salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't gettin' in."

Dean nodded then looked back at the demon. "Where's our father, Meg?"

She tilted her head. "You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don't."

Dean shoved forward into her face. "Hey, you think this is a friggin' game?! Where is he?! What did you do to him?" I backed up a little. I've never seen Dean like that.

He didn't affect Meg. "He died screaming. I killed him myself." Dean slapped her. "That's kind of a turn on—you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl."

Bobby looked at me, looking down at the ground. "Dean."

"You okay?" Sam asked as Dean walked over.

He sighed. "She's lying, he's not dead."

Bobby shook his head. "Dean, you've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her."

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why."

Sam tilted his head. "What are you talkin' about?"

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell?"

"You're tryin' to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there? That's actually good news." Dean sighed

I looked up. "I wanna say it."

Sam and Dean looked at me surprised. "You want to do the exorcism?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know Maddie." Dean sighed again. "It has to be done perfectly. Sam is better at Latin than you are."

"I can do it Dean. You guys always do this stuff. It's my turn. Plus once Dad finds out that I did it, it will prove that I can do this shit and not need to be separated from you guys."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Fine." Dean declared. "But the second you say the wrong thing Sam is taking over."

"Deal." I smiled. "But I know this stuff so he won't need to."

We all walked closer to Meg. "Are you gonna read me a story?"

"Somethin' like that. Hit it, Maddie."

So, I started the exorcism and Meg looked like we were pulling her leg. "An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh, we're goin' for it, baby—head-spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

Meg started to shake due to the exorcism. "I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell—unless you tell us where our dad is." She didn't say anything. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica." I stopped as Meg started talking again.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons and daughter one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. 'Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God."

I started again. "Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis." "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."

"Where is he?" Sam demanded.

"You two just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!" Dean shouted.

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead, he can't be!" Dean shouted and I stopped reading and looked at him. "What are you lookin' at? Keep reading."

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." "Te rogamus audi—"

"He will be!"

Dean held up his hand to cut me off. "Wait! What?!"

"He's not dead." Meg breathed. "But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

Dean didn't like that answer. "Maddie!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know!"

Sam continued. "And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?"

"I don't know, I swear! That's everything. That's all I know. "

Dean was silent for minute. "Finish it." He told me and my eyes popped open.

"What? I told you the truth!" Meg started panicking

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch. You promised."

Dean got in her face. "I lied!" He looked at me. "Maddie?Maddie! Read."

I tried to stall. "We can still use her—find out where the demon is."

"She doesn't know." Dean answered.

"She lied!"

"Maddie, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her."

Bobby came in once again. "You're gonna kill her."

"What?"

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die."

Dean still wasn't happy. "Listen to me, all of you, we are not gonna leave her like that."

"She is a human being." Bobby sighed.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Maddie, finish it.": I looked at Dean scared. "Finish it."

I gulped and looked down at the book I was holding. Softly I recited, "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos."

Meg screamed and her head lifted up. A loud scream and black smoke came flying out of her mouth.

Dean walked up to her and looked for a pulse after her head slumped forward. "She's still alive. Call 911. Get some water and blankets." Bobby left.

"Thank you." Meg whispered.

Sam shook his head. "Shh, shh....just take it easy, all right? Shh."

"Come on. Let's get her down." Dean ordered.

Sam and Dean picked her up and she cried out in pain. "Sorry, sorry. I've got you. I've got you. It's okay. It's okay."

"A year." She whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"It's been a year. "

"Shh, shh, just take it easy." Sam said again.

"I've been awake….for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did—it's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean demanded softly.

"Dean." Sam and I said together.

"We need to know."

"Yes." Meg answered. "But it wants you to know….that they want you to come for him."

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters."

"Where's the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" I couldn't believe they asked her these questions when she could be dying.

"Not there….other ones—awful ones." Meg whispered.

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked.

"By the r-river. Sunrise."

"Sunrise? What does that mean?" Her head fell back, her eyes rolled back and closed. She died. "What does that mean?"

Bobby came back and saw Meg. "You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here."

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked.

"You think you guys invented lyin' to the cops? I'll figure somethin' out. Here. Take this. You might need it."

"Thanks." Sam said. I hugged Bobby.

Dean's turn. " Thanks….for everything. Be careful, all right?"

Bobby sighed. "You just go find your dad. And when you do, bring him around, would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We were in the car and there was absolutely no sound. The only thing heard was the impala's engine. That is not a good sign for the Winchester family. Now we're standing at the back of the impala and I'm just staring out into the fields thinking.

"You've both been quiet." Sam observed.

"Just gettin' ready." Dean said.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean." Sam started drawing in white on Dean's car. He must have had a death wish.

Dean noticed. "Dude, what are you drawin' on my car?"

"It's called a devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it."

Dean looked at him like he was psycho. "So?"

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox."

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad."

"What are you talkin' about? We're bringin' the Colt with us."

Sam shook his head. "We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use 'em on any demon. We've got to use 'em on _the_ demon."

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam! I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do _you_ care what Dad wants?"

"_We_ want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too! Hell, you're the one who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean! I'm just tryin' to finish it!"

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? Maddie and I are gonna be the ones to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

I walked off after that, I couldn't hear anymore of their fight without wanting to do something to either stop it or agree with someone. As I walked I thought, no I could've sword someone was following me, but every time I turned, no one was there. Then it clicked. "Stanton!"

He then popped right in front of me.

"Hi." I sighed. "There a reason you've been following me since Bobby's?"

Stanton said nothing.

"Fine. Forget it." I turned around but Stanton was already there. "What?"

"Maddie." He whispered and walked closer to me. "I heard that you killed Meg." He saw my face. "No, I'm not on her side. I just don't think that was a very smart move. Some demons are pretty upset and will be after your family. One in particular."

"Who?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you that. I need to protect you and my self along with my little sister. Look, I'll point you in the way of your Dad but then you're on your own. Just be careful and watch out for demons."

"Why are you helping me?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Because I like you Maddie. I don't want anything to happen to you. Now go that way," He pointed east. "And you'll know what Meg meant by sunrise. I gotta go now. Good luck." He disappeared.

I was standing there in a daze. He liked me? Wait! Did he mean he likes me as a human who is under his contract? As a friend or little sister? Or...or....did he like me as in....girl friend material? I just stood there for a minute before I started heading east to see what sunrise meant. I walked and saw an apartment building. Looking closely the apartment building was called....sunrise. I turned and ran the whole way back to Sam and Dean.

"Hey, hey. I think I know what Meg meant by "Sunrise"." Then I took Sam and Dean to the woods and showed them what I found.

"Son of a bitch." Dean sighed. "That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And make anybody attack us."

"And so we can't kill 'em—a building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they can look like anybody."

"This sucks out loud."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. All right, so, how the hell are we gonna get in?"

Dean then came up with a great idea. "Pull the fire alarm. Get out all the civilians."

Sam nodded again. "Okay. But then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes, exactly."

I was standing on the edge of the building where firefighters didn't see me waiting for Sam's signal. Then, I started thinking again. He cared about me. Stanton, the demon, the one demon that held my contract...cared about me? He liked me...what the hell does that mean? How could he like a human? Demons want to kill us we want to send them back to hell! What would happen if we actually went out? What would Dad do? Or Sam? Dean...now that's the scariest thought of all.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sam's signal and so, I snuck inside.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean announced.

Sam and I looked at each other. "You never told us that."

He shrugged then we walked up to the door holding Dad. "This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate!" A demon opened the door and that was my cue to start spraying the holy water. After locking the demons in the closet we walked around looking for where they could've left dad. I opened up a door.

"He's in here!"

Dean ran in. "He's still breathing." He started shaking him. "Dad, wake up. Dad!"

"Wait, wait." Sam stopped him.

"What?"

"He could be possessed for all we know."

"What are you, nuts?"

"Dean, we've got to be sure."

It was silent as Sam unscrewed the holy water and started throwing it on Dad...who then woke up. "Sam? Why are you splashin' water on me?"

We smiled and Dean went to Dad. "Dad, you okay?"

"They've been druggin' me. Where's the Colt?"

Sam shook his head. "Don't worry, Dad. It's safe."

He nodded. "Good, boys. Good, Maddie."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We had Dad back. I was happy, but something didn't seem right to me. I don't know why, but I had this pit in my stomach. That something just wasn't right. I had to ignore that feeling...we did the holy water. Dad is Dad...right?

Dean came out of the back room in the cabin. That's right, this is where Dad would make me come when he took me away from my brothers.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you two?"

"I'll survive."

I didn't answer that question, but asked another. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so. We couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

Sam and I nodded. "Yeah. Hey, uh….Dean, you, um….you saved my life back there."

Oh! You guys weren't here then. Yeah so Dean snuck the colt just in case and turns out he used it. A demon who tried to get Dad back attacked Sam and was going to kill him till Dean shot and killed him.

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean replied.

Sam shook his head. "Man, I'm tryin' to thank you here."

You're welcome. Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

Sam and I looked at each other. "You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. That's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" I whispered.

"Killin' that guy, killin' Meg—I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you two or Dad, the things I'm willin' to do or kill, it just….it scares me sometimes."

Dad came out and was behind us. He replied tot hat making us jump. "It shouldn't. You did good."

"You're not mad?" We all thought he would be.

"For what?"

"Usin' a bullet."

Dad smirked. "Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you—you watch out for this family. You always have."

Dean nodded. "Thanks."

Suddenly, the lights in the room begin to flicker and a strong wind begins blowing outside. We all moved to the window. "It found us. It's here." Dad announced.

"The demon?" Sam demanded.

Dad didn't answer. "Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"Already did it."

"Well, check it, okay?" Sam nodded and left to check. "Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah." He said in an of course voice.

"Give it to me."

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It vanished."

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun. Hurry." Dean held the gun out to Dad but didn't give it to him. "Son, please. Give me the gun." Dean lowered it. "What are you doing, Dean?"

He shook his head. "You'd be furious."

"What?" Dad wasn't the only one confused.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one." Dean raised the gun again. "You're not my dad."

My eyes popped wide open. I couldn't believe Dean just said that. I looked at Dad, then realized, Dean was right. I moved over so I was next to him. He glanced at me quickly then his gaze was back on "Dad".

"Dean, it's me." The possessed Dad tried to convince.

Dean shook his head. "I know my dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Sam decided to make his entrance then. "Dean? Maddie? What the hell is going on?"

"Your brother and sister's lost their minds."

Dean ignored that. "He's not Dad."

"What?" Sam looked between all of us.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." 'Dad' ordered.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam demanded.

"He's different." I said softly.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me. Sam?"

Sam shook his head as if to process everything we told him. Then he backed up and stood on the other side of Dean. "No. No."

He backed up. "Fine. You're both so sure? Go ahead. Kill me." He lowered his head and we just stood there surprised. "I thought so." He raised his head and yellow eyes were showing. All of a sudden the three of us were thrown into different walls and an invisible force kept us pinned. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

I gulped. "It's you, isn't it?" He smirked at me. "We've been lookin' for you for a long time."

"You found me."

"But the holy water…." Sam winced from the force.

"You think somethin' like that works on somethin' like me?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted.

He smirked again. "Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here. Make the gun float to ya there, psychic girl." I squinted my eyes and tried but nothing happened. He laughed. "Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…. this is worth the wait. Your dad? He's in here with me—trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

Dean growled. "Let him go. Or I swear to God—"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He got in Dean's face. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

He nodded once. "The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You've got to be kiddin' me."

"What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your _family?" He paused and smiled evilly. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

I interrupted. "I wanna know why. Why'd you do it all?"

He turned back to me. "You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah." I nearly snorted.

"You know, I never told you two this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything." He looked at him. "Weren't you Sammy?"

"Shut up!" Sam snarled.

The demon smirked. "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

He faced me again. "My plans for you, Maddie—you….and all the children like you."

Dean had enough. "Listen….you mind just gettin' this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

The demon moved to him. "Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam—he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you. Now you and Maddie....Maddie is his baby so she's set."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh?" He smirked. "Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em."

The demon backed up and bowed his head. Then Dean started bleed and screaming in pain. I just watched and vaguely heard Sam. "Dean! No!"

Then Dean did what I never would've expected. "Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!"

"Dean!" Sam and I were both shouting now.

"Dad, please."

"Dean! No!"

"Stop. Stop it." Dad's eyes flicked back to the green I knew and loved, but it only lasted for a second before they turned back to the evil yellow. I got tired of it so I tried to move the gun or me once again. After a few seconds I got it. I was free. I ran to the table and pointed the gun at the demon. "You kill me, you kill Daddy."

"I know." I shot his leg. And he fell. Sam and Dean were released from the wall. I gave the gun to Sam and ran to Dean. "Dean? Hey. Oh, God. you lost a lot of blood." I whispered.

"Where's Dad?" Of course that's what he'd ask me.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him. Go check on him."

"Sam's with him."

Dad shot up then. "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it, now!"

"No Sam!" I shouted with tears coming out of my eyes.

Dean agreed. "Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it."

Dad didn't agree. "JOHN: You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm beggin' you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no."

You do this! Sammy! Sam." Dad did a scream like Megs and black smoke came out of his mouth and out of the cabin. Dad was free.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was in the backseat and we were on the way to the hospital for Dad and Dean. I was sitting behind Dad on the passenger side. I kept looking at Dean and seeing him in such pain hurt me like hell. Sam was driving. "Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away."

Dad shook his head. "I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this—killin' this demon comes first. Before me, before everything."

Sam shook his head also. "No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon—"

My eyes were open wide as I saw this semi come toward us. The last thing I remember was headlights bright in my eyes, pain in my arms, then nothing. Is this what it feels like to die? Was I even dead? What about Sam? Dean? Dad? Were they okay? As a hunter, I've dreamed about many ways that I could've died. This was never one of them. My life couldn't be over yet...could it?

**THE END**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for reading Story About A Winchester! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I have writing it. I can promise everyone that the squeal will be up soon and I have Character pics up all ready.**

**Thanks again,**

**Ashley **


	25. ITS UP!

Hey Guys :D

So I've noticed that some people don't know this yet…but I have already posted the sequel. YAY! It's on my profile along with more character pics. Go check it out. Its called Waking the Demon.

Please read and review as always and enjoy.

Thank you for staying with me this long.

Ashley


End file.
